Animal I Have Become
by UnderneathTheRose
Summary: L has proven Light's guilt as Kira. Now, in order to save himself from execution, and Ryuk from boredom, he must offer L the only thing he can. But will L take the offer? LXLight
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first FF ever. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing. I have a lot planned for this story so I do hope you stick around. Please, don't be harsh in judging this as Ive said I am new at this and I will do my best. ^ ^

Warnings: Yes, there will be sex, drama, violence, cursing, and all kinds of OOC ness. I can't apologize for the oocness because this is after all a FF and we are all here to have fun right? I mean, we all know in DN world, none of this would ever happen because we all know what really did happen...as sad as it was..

Disclaimer: I own nothing...although, my lawyer says it won't be that way for long ^ ^

* * *

Light stood before the entire investigation team, wearing nothing but a pair of thin boxer briefs. As he kept his head bowed low, allowing perfect auburn hair to fall out of place and into his eyes, he grit his teeth and stuggled against the cuffs keeping his hands bound behind him. L, who stood before him in all his winning glory, reached under Light's chin, forcing him to look up at the man who had brought him to his destruction.

"I'm sorry Light-kun. I can honestly say I did not desire for my first ever friend to be Kira. But the evidence speaks for it's self." His voice was cold, but collected. Light's skin crawled with irritation at how this man could keep so calm. Damn him.

Light jerked his head away trying to steal a glance at his father. Soichiro had been quiet ever since he had taken off Light's wrist watch. At first, Light was confident that L would find nothing in the strip search, and gladly removed his socks, shoes, coat, shirt and pants. The boy had gladly held his arms out wide, reminding L of Jesus in the Christian bible. But L felt no sympathy for him. He even smiled slyly, taking a bite of his cake and asked to see Light's watch.

"I have already stripped to my boxers for you L. Now you want to take away a precious gift my father has given to me? I may be intelligent and bold enough that people around me believe I am much older than I really am, but I assure you L, I am still only seventeen. You're in your twenties. This move is highly illegal and although I did comply, here is where I draw the line."

Matsuda stepped beside Light. "He's right L. What more does Light have to do to prove to you he's innocent? You have gone too far this time."

Aizawa agreed. "He has been confined and had his room bugged with cameras. You chained him to yourself, and now you have asked him to strip in front of all of us. What is the point?"

Light smiled. They were all right where he wanted them. "Maybe you really are a pervert L."

L had sighed, obviously very annoyed. "Please, you may be a handsome young man, but I am much to old for you Light-kun. Besides, pretty boys aren't my type. Now please, simply hand me the watch." L stood, holding his palm open.

"No."

Soichiro moved beside his teenage son and took his hand. "Light, remove it at once."

"What? Father what are you saying?"

"I am saying to remove this watch. If you have nothing to hide son, then you can allow him to look at it."

Light's eyes had gone wide in utter shock. Did his father know something he didn't? Surely he had no idea of the secret compartment. Or did he? He did buy the watch after all.

Light snatched his arm away. "No. This isn't justice. I am still a minor. Have I no rights at all?"

No one answered. No one wanted to go against the chief of police. L nodded towards Soichiro, who grabbed Light's arm back forcefully and ripped off the watch slinging it towards L. "This is for your own good son."

No! Light began to scream in his head. No no no no no. This can't be happening! The teen struggled to get the watch back, but L was quick on his feet.

"Soichiro, Aizawa, hold him." The two men practically tackled Light to the floor, who was by then frantically trying to get his watch back as fear began seeping through his body causing his heart to beat so fast it almost bounced right out of his chest.

"Let me go! How is this going to solve anything? I did everything you asked L! We need to be catching Kira! This is ridiculous." He struggled against the two men's hold but suddenly, a click was heard, and Soichiro let Light go completely.

"No" He whispered. "No…"

Light eyes snapped over to L who had found his compartment. NO!!

"Light-kun…how very clever. I almost would have never found this. Aizawa, arrest him."

"No. No. L, I- I- I Must have been framed! That's it. He did this! He put the paper there to frame me! It's all a set up!"

The cuffs had come down hard. Light winced in pain. Matsuda shook his head. "Light? After all this time, it really was you?"

"No! Matsuda, you of all people have to believe me. Dad! I didn't do it."

L stood in front of Light. "You can stop pretending now Light-kun. Once I pass this scrap of paper around, everyone will be able to see your shinigami."

Light's head bowed. It was all true. It was then that L lifted his chin, and spoke words Light knew to be lies. He was never L's friend. L only wanted one thing and now he had it.

Light's eyes fell onto his father, who's own eyes began to water and shoulders shake. "Why…my son… Why Light?"

WHY?! The man actually had to ask? Come on, he was a man of justice and he to ask Light why he chose to rid the world of all the rotten people? Of all the criminals stealing from the innocent?

"Because I was the one who found the notebook. Someone had to take action. Someone had to protect the people. _You _weren't doing it!"

"Light! The police-" L raised his hand to quiet Matsuda.

"All of you, there is no point in arguing with him. He clearly is set on his beliefs." L pressed the button on his intercom. "Watari, Light-kun needs to be locked up and placed in our holding cell while I inform Interpol."

As Watari entered the room with chains and a blind fold for the prisoner, Light began whispering to himself.

"I had come so far. After everything… I had come so far and this is how it ends? So far…"

L smirked. "Light-kun, your hands are cuffed behind you as you stand in your boxer briefs. Watari is now going to chain your feet and place a blind fold over your eyes. Your head is bowed as if almost bowing before me. Before you found the notebook you were at the top of your class with a bright and ideal future ahead of you. Yes, I agree Light-kun. You have come very, very far."

L stood in silence as Light began to shake with pure fear when the blind fold came down, and the chains all snapped into place.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading!! Let me know what you think ^ ^ Good? Bad? Suggestions? I'm open to any advice you could give.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned DN, Light would never of died, he'd of married me in Hawaii and we'd adopt cute little kids together ^ ^

* * *

The metallic clinking of his chains echoed down the hallway with every step Light took. His breathing quivered at the sound. He was drawing closer to L. Soon he would be in the same room with L.

The teen bit his lip and starred at his feet as he walked. For the first time in six months he would gladly shove pride aside and admit his own fear and leave, except it was too late. He already reached the door to the visitor's room.

The door crept open, revealing a small room with a small table and two chairs opposite each end. In the farthest chair from Light, sat L in his usual position with a tea set. He motioned for Light to take his seat. Light hesitated, but the guard who had led him from his cell grabbed his arm roughly and pushed him down into the chair.

Light had to bite his tongue from barking at the guard for hurting him. He had learned his place in prison the hard way, with the bruises left as reminders. Instead he kept his anger directed where it belonged.

"What have you come here for L? To gloat? You're a little tardy don't you think? It's been six months since my trial."

L brought his cup of tea up to his lips and took a small sip. "Not quite. I heard you were having behavioral problems."

Light allowed his eyes to drift off to the side. "It took a little time for me to get use to the place, but other than that I'm fine."

"Really? Fine, you say? I believe if I were someone in your position I'd be quite frightened. Your execution day is practically numbered is it not?"

Light couldn't believe this bastard was bringing up the day Light would be taken in front of thousands and be but to death like it was nothing. No, actually, take that back. This was L, so he could believe that. What he really could not believe was that he sat there casually sipping sugar infested tea as he said it.

"Some nerve of you L. If that is all, I'd like to get back to my book. I have thirty-two chapters left and as you put it, my days are numbered. I would love to know what happens. Now if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself."

"I own this prison. You are not going anywhere unless I say so. Light-kun I have come because the members of the NPA, including your father, have asked me to relay their messages to you."

Behind overgrown, shaggy auburn hair, Light's chocolate eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "My father? What does he want? What did he say?"

"No, not this way. I'll start with Matsuda." He paused to sip his tea again and to add a few more sugar cubes, but noticed Light starring at him harshly. He smiled politely at the boy. "I apologize. Would you like some tea Light-kun?"

"I would like my messages L."

"Yes, of course. You are not allowed to have tea anyways." L said, beginning a sly smile. "I had almost forgotten." Once again, Light was biting down profusely on his tongue. It was all he could do to keep himself from blasting L out. Or perhaps punching the detective with all his force.

"Matsuda wished to know the basics. Why you did it, that sort of thing."

"He knows why I did it. The world had to be fixed. I couldn't just allow criminals to get away with everything the had done. They couldn't be allowed to roam with innocent people and taking whatever they want!"

"You are getting riled up Light-kun. I am already aware. Matsuda is having a hard time adjusting to this, that is all.

"Tell him that if he just thinks about it, I know he'll understand. He doesn't want a world like this no more than I do. He'll be on my side in no time."

"Such confidence. I will tell him. Aizawa and the rest only asked me to tell you they were sorry it ended the way that it did. Aizawa stressed very much that your future could have been very bright."

"Who gives a shit about them, tell me what my father said."

"Mmm, very well. Soichiro Yagami has asked me to tell you that he won't be attending the execution. He said he simply could not take it. As for your mother she felt the same. In fact, I will not be attending either. I don't wish to witness your death no more than anyone else Light-kun." L brought his thumb up to lips and bit down hard. His eyes drifted off to his tea and glossed over as he remembered times when the two were chained. "I never lied when I said you were my first ever friend."

Light's mind wandered to that day of execution. He would be gone, dead by lethal injection. That is if Ryuk allowed him to live till then. So far he had kept the shinigami at bay by giving away the location to apple orchards he knew of, but when the annoying Shinigami would return, he would be bored. Light was running out of options. But did it really matter when he died? It was inevitable so what difference did it make if it was now or months from now?

No! It did matter! He didn't want to die! Eighteen years wasn't long enough. It just wasn't long enough. Fear had settled it, crawling around under his skin and digging at his bones. It made his hart pound. It made his hands shake, rattling the chains binding his wrists. He wanted to scream and cry and just strangle everyone who had brought him to this end.

No, he won't go down without a fight. He wouldn't let it end this way. L... L had the power. He was the top three detectives. He practically ran the world.

Light knew L could put a stop to his execution if he wanted to. But making him _want _to would be the hardest part, and he would not accomplish it by trying to convince him that Light was right. He would have to seek out L's weaknesses.

"L? Are you going back home when this is all over? I know Japan isn't you're home." He strained his voice trying to remain cool. His pride wouldn't allow L to see the terrified child he really was.

"Yes Light-kun. I will be going back. There isn't any reason to stay."

"Then I can assume that you will be lonely."

"Hm? Why do you say that Light-kun?"

"If I'm your fist friend L, then it is safe to assume that you have no friends at all. But I can understand that. Your job keeps you constantly on the move and you can never show your face or give your true name for fear of your life. I am just wondering, when you are home alone, and I am buried…" Light was forced to pause as his skin shivered with the thought. He cleared his throat. "Uh, who will you play chess with? Who will have intelligent conversations with you? At your high intelligence I'm sure it's hard to find someone who can keep up."

L gave a soft chuckle adding sugar cubs to his tea. He stirred it gently, watching the liquid spin around. "Light-kun, you must be terrified. To actually care about my loneliness when you are on death's door? I assume you are going to offer me a deal of some kind."

"I won't lie. I am willing to make you a deal in exchange for my life. Since we met I became a heavy rival and kept you on your toes. Not only in a battle of wits but in tennis and chess and I know I kept you as far from boredom as I kept Ryuk and myself."

"Get to the point Light-kun."

"I guess…I know you can't trust me so, I won't ask to help solve any cases. But I wondered..." Light swallowed hard. This would damage his pride to no end. If L took this offer, Light would be nothing more than property. He gazed up at the older detective, who by now had created an unstable tower made of sugar cubes.

Light let his voice drop to a whisper and felt his body begin to heat with embarrassment. Why did that damn guard have to stick around? "I guess…"

"Light-kun I am very busy. Quickly get to your point."

"Fine. Just…growing up…did you ever, maybe, keep a pet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I did! Everyone would have bowed down to my Kami.

Warnings: hm. Not sure there is anything that you should be warned about....maybe that the beginning of this chapter is slightly boring until you reach the end. But it had to be done. I promis the next chapter will be better.

Acknowlegments: I would like to tell all you readers you are amazing. You really know how to make a dude feel loved. You really kept me encouraged. I hope I make this story live up to your expectations and I hope you continue to read : )

* * *

It took L only a single day to finally come to his decision in keeping Light as his so called, "pet". It was not a tough decision really. He knew the right thing to do would be to decline the offer and allow Light to taste true justice. But of course, that selfish, immature child that resided deep down inside him, could not allow such an offer to pass. He wanted to watch Light sink lower than his knees.

As the black limousine arrived at the gate that wrapped protectively around his property, he turned his head to gaze at Light. The teen sat beside him peering out his own window. He was dressed in his usual attire; a suit and tie, and held his self with as much dignity as he could muster. L took notice that when the sun light shown down on Light's auburn locks, you could make out streaks of blond. How fascinating. L had never noticed this before.

However, a far more important thing he noticed, was since the boy's release from prison, he had not said a single word. To anyone. Not even Ryuk, who now sat munching an apple in the front seat with Watari while asking the old man all about driving. He was quite during the ride to the airport, during the flight, and now during the car ride to L's.

"Light-kun may I inquire as to why you are so silent? I took your ridiculous offer. I promised this hideous shinigami the best apples in England…the least you could do is say thank you."

Light only gave a smirk and tightly folded his arms around his body. L watched curiously and sighed. How very annoying. "Light-kun, if you are going to live in my house as my pet, it would be in your best favor to speak to me. If I grow bored, I'll simply return you."

That got the teenager's attention. "What would you like for me to say?"

"Anything. Your silence is really beginning to bug me."

Light didn't bother tell L the truth, which was that he was a bundle of nerves. He was nervous, scared, curious and anxious all in one body. His thoughts were just not in order enough to carry a conversation.

Light brought his shaky hand up and brushed his bangs out of his amber colored eyes. Now that he could see better, he took a good look at L's house. Or maybe mansion was a better term for it. The place looked as if it held four stories. Who needs four? And L never seemed the type to want a complicated house. For peat's sake, the man walked around without shoes and uncombed hair.

When the limousine stopped at the front door, Watari stepped out to open the door for the two, except Light didn't bother to wait. He opened the door on his own side and stepped out. He continued to stare in amazement as he walked around and stood next to L.

Ryuk was in total aw as well, although it didn't last as long. He began begging L for his apples. The older detective ignored his threats of withdrawal symptoms.

"I'll give you a tour Light-kun. That is, once we get settled. First we need to work out some business and get you trained."

The heart inside Light's chest thumped so loud he heard it in his ears. "Get me…trained?" He knew he was being kept as a "pet" but what did L mean exactly by, 'train'?

Light wasn't given much time to think on it. He was told to follow L inside and Ryuk was told to follow Watari as he parked the limousine around back. There, L specified that he would find an apple orchard just for him. He could dine to his heart's content. Light knew that apples would only keep him occupied for so long. Then the damned monster would be back inside and Light would have to make sure he was entertained. His life would depend upon it.

Light shivered and followed L inside the house. His first instinct was a loud "Wow." The living room was rather spacious with perfectly white furniture. A love seat, sofa, and recliner filled the room, as did the sun coming in through the large windows near the sofa. Next to the fire place, with awards and medals aligned neatly in a row on the shelf, was a very old looking grandfather clock. _That must have been expensive…_

Light let his eyes roam over to the walls for photos, but found none. That told him…what? That L was rich, but had no family? That wouldn't surprise him really. L had never mentioned having a family. Although if he did have family, would he mention them? The man wouldn't show his face in public, so that was probably a no.

Light was led up the flight of stairs that were covered in a powder white carpet. He cringed at the thought of his dirty shoes spreading grime on it. Though L didn't seem to notice. He led Light wordlessly into the second door on the left.

It was a normal, plain room, that reminded Light of his stay back at NPA headquarters in Japan. There was one bed, a small desk near a large window that led out to a balcony, and a door that no doubt opened to a closet.

"Will this be my room?" He asked.

"Correct Light-kun. First, please sit down at the desk."

Light did as he was told. His nerves were finally settling. This might not be so bad. L was rich, he kept his house spot free unlike back at headquarters, and Watari probably lived there as well, meaning that there was a personal butler. The corners of Light's lips curved. Maybe this would be better than he imagined.

"Here Light-kun. Read this and sign your full name on the bottom line." L placed a sheet of paper on the desk along with a black ink pen.

Light read the paper carefully.

**I, Light Yagami, being of sound mind and body, hereby relinquish any and all human rights that qualifies me as a person. This being: **

**1. All rights regarding speech. As in the right to question or the right to protest. **

**2. All rights to privacy. **

**3. All rights to believe and practice desired religion.**

**4. All rights to property. **

**5. All rights to bear arms. **

**6. All rights to receive and/or refuse medical treatment. **

**7. All rights regarding past, present, or future children. **

**8. All right regarding sex and sexuality.**

** 9. All rights to an opinion. **

**10. All rights to express oneself. **

**11. All rights to move or travel. **

**12. All rights to safety. **

**13. All rights regarding protection against cruel and unusual punishments. **

**14. All rights during a trial. **

**I, Light Yagami, state that my rights are solely limited to that of the animal I have become. According to the national Bill of Rights for Pets, my rights are as the following: **

**1. The right to a healthy diet. **

**2. The right to proper training. **

**3. The right to exercise. **

**4. The right to shelter. **

**5. The right to love. **

**I, Light Yagami, give sole ownership of my entire mind, body, and spirit, to one L Lawliet. I hereby state my understanding that this document, once signed by both parties, becomes a legal and binding contract.**

Light sat motionless, starring at the thin sheet of paper. Was L really this serious? And 'L Lawliet'? Was that his real name or another pseudonym?

"What is it Light-kun? Is there anything you don't understand?"

"No, I understand the entire thing."

"Then why hesitate? Have you perhaps, changed your mind?"

"Uhm….n-no. I just….I never thought you would go through so much trouble."

"I never give less than a hundred and ten percent on anything Light-kun. You should know that by now. When I made your offer I took you very seriously. Are you going to sign or not?"

Light picked up the pen and held it steady in his right hand. If he were to sign this paper, it would mean losing so many rights, but if he didn't sign he would be forced to go back to prison where he also had no rights. But… in prison he would be awaiting his death. Death by lethal injection.

Light knew he was out of options. Hell, that's why he had to lay this offer on the table for L. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, his chest rising then falling. _How did it all come down to this? How?!_

"L…what would happen to me if you and Watari die before I do?"

L casually brought his thumb to his lips and nibbled. "You would, of course, return to prison. I have thought out everything Light-kun."

"And what of my past? I mean, can this really be a legal document? Can Interpol step in and-"

"Light-kun. I will say this once. _I am L_. You were my prisoner long before you were theirs. In regards to weather or not it can honestly be legal, I will ask you this. What does it really matter? Once you sign, you have given me your word. I trust your pride will keep you from going back on it."

Light had no choice. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he signed his full name on the line specified. As he handed the pen to L to sign, he felt a cold shiver wiggle it's way up his spine. Then, somewhere in the distance, he could hear Ryuk laughing.

* * *

A/N: Animal Bill of Rights. It's real. I didn't make it up. Look it up on Google. You'll find it. I modified it to fit my story, but honestly, it's true. The human rights, they are real too. I was actually surprised to see some of them. I had to ask my government teacher to help me a little..........he thinks im nuts now. He was like...son, why are you writing about somebody wanting to be a dog? XD Poor guy, he never did understand what i was writing about. Maybe that is a good thing ^ ^; you think?

Sorry, if there are typos, I have been up all night running purely on sugar candy...hope you guys were happy with this chapter. I hope you drop by to read the next....L trains Light. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Light watched as L clicked the pen shut. The clicking echoed in his head as he imagined his last drop of freedom disappearing.

"Light- kun, I need you to now open the closet and face the mirror on the inner side of the door." As Light did as he was told, L removed his cell phone and called Watari. "I need you to bring the suit case I have for our new house mate. …yes. I am fully aware, but thank you. …yes, yes."

Light eaves dropped of course, wondering not only what was in the suit case, but what Watari might have said. Maybe he didn't like this idea. Interesting. Light didn't give it too much thought, as he had become distracted by his reflection in the large mirror. He had not seen his reflection in six months. The prison would not allow him to keep a mirror of any kind in his cell, and now, looking at his self he frowned. He looked horrible.

His weight was down, he knew, but he hadn't really noticed how small and frail he seemed now. And his overgrown hair, had lost the shiny hue it once held. His eyes, that once caught everyone's attention, were dull with out that burning desire to be God of the New World. Light felt his ego deflate like a balloon. He was…average, if not below.

No sooner did Light hear the snapping shut of the cell phone, did he hear Watari enter the room to hand L the suit case he requested.

Light gazed over in fascination. "What's in the suit case, L?"

"Did you get a good look at yourself?"

_Fine, _He thought. _Just ignore me_. "Yeah. Not that there is much to look at anymore."

L laid the suit case on the bed, then turned to Light who seemed to be lost in his own world of thought. This time, L frowned. Growing up he did indeed want a pet of some kind. A dog, to be more precise, but growing up at Wammy's orphanage had prevented his dream from ever becoming reality. But now that he had Light? Well, Light was his pet now. And the best one at that. Light was of the highest pedigree.

"Light-kun you must not let your reflection bother you. Prison had it's toll but after a few days here you will return back to your natural beauty. Trust me, I am not much for animal cruelty. However, I am a stickler for obedience. The only thing you must worry about here, is following the rules and everything will be fine." L's deep voice came out smooth and gentle, as he took a spot behind Light and looked in the mirror. He tried, at least for a minute, to empathize what Light must be feeling. He tried to feel all the hurt, the rage, the humiliation, the defeat, and all the fear that he knew just had to be swimming inside his head mixing his emotions, but then L quickly realized that he didn't care.

"Light-kun, I am going to tell you now to remove your shoes and socks along with the jacket to your suit."

Light's jaw dropped in surprise. "You want me to strip again?!"

"Yes. If you don't, I will do it for you." Threatened, Light obeyed and began kicking off his shoes.

As L watched Light, feeling the pleasure spread through his body at the teens easy submission to obedience, he bit his thumb and gazed at Light with sparkling dark eyes. _Yes, training won't take too long…_

Before his mind began to wander towards the gutter, L shook his head and told himself to stay on track. Then he began to gently explain to the overly confused teenager before him.

"So that you can understand, I will put it this way. I am not merely stripping your clothes from your body Light-kun. What you are doing now is stripping away the last bit of confusing and conflicting emotions that make you human."

As Light let his removed clothing hit the floor by his feet, he stared at them, trying his hardest to make sense of what L was saying.

"Your coat, shoes and socks, represent the wall you have built around yourself Light-kun. They are the outer shell that keeps you from showing your true feelings. Your whole life, weather or not you are aware, has been barricaded. You have protected yourself from those on a lower pedestal by blocking them, and everyone who ever expected you to be perfect, out. I am asking that you only be yourself. Do not try so hard. Laugh when you are amused, cry when you are sad. As an animal you know longer have that sense of needing to be one hundred percent perfect."

Light would never admit it, especially to L, but those words brought a wave of warm relief. No one had ever spoke that way towards him. They would always praise him, rarely did anyone ever comfort him. And somehow, strangely, he felt comfort in L's words. As Light's shoulders began to relax, L moved to stand facing the teen.

He continued. "The tie around your neck represents dignity. You were the top student in Japan and your father was chief of police. You were taught to carry yourself with as much class, dignity, and sophistication as possible. But, now, you belong to me. As an animal, you have no need for it. Simple as that. Remove it."

Light took a deep breath and brought his hand to the silk red tie around his neck. Thoughts swam around in his mind. What does he mean no dignity? Did that mean L planned on purposely humiliating Light? If he did how did he hope to do this? Light's mind could estimate a hundred and one ways and cringed at every single one.

"Here. Allow me to help you Light-kun." Shocked at L's hands on top of his own, Light drew in a sharp breath. He wanted to punch L off and tell him he was a grown man who could undress himself, but he was too speechless. L had never been so close before. Sure when they were fighting they rolled around on the floor together, but the biggest difference between then was that they were both concentrating on killing the other. Now they were both concentrating on undressing Light.

"Next would be to strip off your shirt." Without warning, L began unbuttoning the nervous teen's shirt. "Your shirt represents your arrogance and your selfishness, which you have plenty of. You will find no use for either as an animal. Trust me."

As L finished the last button off, Light's shirt fell open revealing his tanned chest. The boy shivered a bit from the cool air and slightly from being under L's gaze. L's eyes roamed over Light's chest then he casually lifted his hand higher to reach Light's shoulder blade, and slithered his hand under the white cotton shirt. He squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing the dip in Light's collar bone.

Light's mind froze instantly. He had never in his life been touched so intimately before. The fact that it was L was almost enough reason to have a nose bleed. He didn't protest. He didn't try pulling away. Not because he no longer had the right to, but because somehow, it felt good. It felt better than the relief he felt when L told him to laugh when he was amused. Light closed his eyes, losing himself almost entirely, as L laid his other hand on his opposite shoulder, and slid his hands down slowly to the boy's elbows, then to his wrists, which L massaged with his thumbs. Light barely noticed the shirt falling to the floor by his feet. He did become aware that he was beginning to blush. Mentally, he scolded himself.

"The last to go would be your pants. Can you guess what they would be representing Light-kun?"

Light's mind was too cloudy and anxious. All he wanted was L's fingers back on his skin. L paid little attention. "Ambition Light-kun. That intense, burning desire of yours to be God of a utopia full of only the innocent, can not remain." Light took a shaky deep breath. L's hands were on his belt, unfastening it, then his zipper and button.

"You… are an animal. And as an animal, you no longer need to be God." He felt the pants dropping, exposing his legs and cotton white boxers, but it was L's final sentence, that truly brought him back into reality.

"The only burning desire you are to have now Light- kun, is pleasing me, your master."

Those fifteen words set a panic into Light, but before he could open his lips to toss a bitter insult, L had begun talking again. He moved back to the bed, easily stepping over Light's disregarded clothes.

"Now that you are an animal, and I have taken you to be my pet, you are no longer Light-kun. So I am stripping you of your name as well."

Light's heart sank. He was being stripped of his name? The only thing he would have left of home? How could L do that? He let a small, silent sigh pass through his lips. "What are you going to rename me?" He asked.

"I have renamed you Kira. You shouldn't be surprised really. I'll allow it to be a small reminder of the reason why you have sunk so low. I can't have you going unpunished for your guilty crimes." L snapped open the suit case, and began to dig around looking for something.

"But isn't that what all this is L?!"

"Sadly, no Kira. Becoming my pet was not punishment, although to you it may feel so. It was an offer you made to save your life. That's not a punishment. But yes, you thought correctly by believing you were to be punished. Your new name will be the punishment. But don't worry. I have a gift for you."

L turned, smiling with black sparkling eyes. Light's amber eyes opened wide in pure shock at the contents in his so called "Master's" hand.

A collar.

A black, leather dog collar.

What the fuck? L might be taking this all way too seriously! This was going too far! Light wanted out. How can he brake that stupid contract? NO. NO. No.. he couldn't. That would mean prison again and eventually….lethal injection. Damn him!!

L lifted the collar so Light could get a good look at it. "It is a rather expensive collar. I had it designed especially for you. I am aware of your preferred taste." He unbuckled the collar then raised it to Light's neck. "May I?"

Light's hands formed into fists. "You can take it and shove it up your ass. There is no way in hell I am wearing that."

"Kira, we made a deal, no? And besides, I have stripped you of all your dignity. You must do as I say. Although, I guess that's a speech for later, during training."

He was honestly serious about this training? Light closed his eyes . He truly was…..an animal. A pet. _L's_ pet.

"You will wear this Kira. You are not allowed the right to an opinion or protest. If I have to, I'll simply hold you down and place it on you myself. I know you do not want that."

Light knew when he had lost. He bowed his head, and L placed the collar around his new pet's neck.

"I have something else as well Kira." L turned his back and dug through the suit case again, this time he emerged with a leash. He snapped it onto the collar's hook and took a step back to admire the image before him. Light, with shaggy, auburn hair grown out to his shoulders and bowing his head; was standing there wearing a leather collar around his neck with a leash, and clothed in nothing but boxers. He could almost feel pity for the boy.

Almost.

"Don't worry Kira, I have stripped you of everything that made up the man you once were, but _one_ thing. And I will allow you to keep that one thing."

Light's head snapped up quick in hope. "What? What is it?"

L smirked. "Your pride."

Before Light could muster a hateful response L continued, "Let's get this training down to business. We will start out easy. Verbal commands should be rather simple for you."

"Don't bother. I don't need training in "_verbal commands_". I know how to sit, stand, speak, lay down, rollover, and yes L, like Matsuda, I can even fetch for you."

Amused, L chuckled. "Very well. Would you care to give me a demonstration?"

Damn him! This was all too much! Light was infuriated and insulted and hurt and cold. Since the removal of his clothes the room had become so horribly cold! Without thinking of the consequences, Light pulled his balled fist back and smashed it into the side of L's face.

L only stumbled two steps back. When he steadied his footing, he studied Light. He was not in the mood for his pet's childish outrage. "I may not be able to force you to truly respect me, but I _will _get obedience out of you."

He knocked the suitcase from the bed to the floor, spilling it's contents. Then, in an instant he had picked up Light and hurled him onto the bed. He landed face down on the pillows. L reached down to the fallen suitcase and rose with a whip in hand. Light rolled over, gasping as he saw the leather weapon.

"Oh this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." He said, almost sweetly knowing it was all a lie. "We can call it training."

Light drew back on the bed. "Don't. You Dare."

L looked amused but not gentle. He came toward Light, grabbing his hair and forced him face down again on the bed.

"Bastard!" Light yelled, his voice muffled by the pillows in his face.

"Didn't we just go over this, Light-kun? You will call me Master."

Light could feel the nudge of L's knee in the small of his back and then, down came the whip across his naked thighs. He cried out in pain then shut his mouth tight. When the next few blows came, hitting his legs painfully, he swallowed hard. He'd be damned if he just laid their crying like a some little boy. He wouldn't give L that sick satisfaction of hearing him groan in pain. He decided to imagine himself as Kira, not _L's pet Kira_, but the Kira that was God of a new world. A better world. He imagined each blow as the beautiful color purple, and that the heat on his legs that he felt was purple, and that the pain growing larger and larger was purple. Time passed. Again, and again, L brought the whip down. Light soon lost the comforting little images he tried to paint behind his closed eye lids.. It hurt. It all fucking _hurt_! Enraged, Light struggled to get up, pushing vainly on the covers with his hands, but Light couldn't move. He was pinned between L's knee and the bed. Suddenly, Light felt the wetness of the blood breaking through the skin on the back of his legs. He was bleeding. The skin was battered, bruised, leaking. Much the way Light felt the rest of him, the untouched pieces, were beginning to break.

He would do anything now to make the pain stop. Anything. He couldn't take it. If L didn't stop Light feared his walking ability. No more… Please L, _stop_..

"_STOP!" _He finally screamed, his mouth breaking open like a damn to beg. _"Please!"_

To Light's astonishment, L stopped. He dropped the whip and bent over the crying teen. "Are you ever going to punch me again?"

"No." He whispered.

"Are you going to defy me in any way in particular?"

"No, now get off of me!"

"Say you are sorry."

"I…I'm sorry…" Light said sniffling.

"I'm sure you are, _now _anyways."

"Please, just stop... I can't, I ca-"

"You can't what?"

"It _hurts_."

L began to gently run his fingers threw his pet's sweaty, matted hair and Light allowed himself to be soothed by it, even thought he knew L proobably thought of it as "petting". He didn't really care. The burning in his legs still continued. It felt as if the whip was still coming down on them, over and over, but they weren't. Never in his life had he been struck! Not even as a toddler..

As the pain throbbed, he laid his head down, pressing his cheek into the soft, thick blankets on the bed. He sucked in a deep breath and let the tears flow while his entire body shook. He cried for a long, long time, not at all embarrassed. He was stripped of that now wasn't he?

Light closed his eyes and wondered if L would let him sleep. No, if Master would let him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the late update!! I had way too much going on. I humbly apologize. Hope I am forgiven ^ ^ ;**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I did I would be sitting here writing this pathetic excuse of a fan fiction? Nope. I would be in The Bahamas basking in all my glory. My name would be Tsugumi Ohba and I don't think I'd currently be failing Government class. ^ ^ ;;; SHH.**

**Warnings: language, violence, all the stuff im too young to be writing about of course ^ ^ but no booger :( no booger just yet. (booger=smex XD that's what my mom calls it. I think she stole it from Jordan on BB 11) **

**oh yeah, there's a very long Author note at the end sorry that I ramble so much...**

* * *

The room was quiet. So very quiet that Light's heavy breathing was the only sound carrying throughout the room. As he laid there with his now so called Master hovering above his back side, he kept his eyes closed, secretly enjoying the feel of L's hand running gently through his hair. The room finally held a stillness that was full of serenity. It all satisfied Light's young body .

The tears that were only moments ago pouring from his eyes, and dribbling like a babbling brook down his cheeks and over his chin, were dry. The throbbing pain in his thighs and legs were ceasing to exist. And now L, with his large soft hands, began to caress the bloody bruises, running his thumb back and forth across the split flesh. Shocked, Light sucked in a hiss of breath. He didn't dare raise his head. He didn't want it to stop. _I could definitely fall asleep to this. _Light thought, trying to bring back the color purple. He had almost imagined himself wrapped in a flowing violet cape made of pure silk, when he felt a pair of soft, moist lips press against his thigh.

His eyes shot open and he squired slightly in an attempt to get away, for L had removed the knee that previously dug into Light's back keeping him in place. But L simply grabbed the young boy's waist and pressed him down against the bed. He would keep him where he wanted him, and do what he wanted to him.

The teen's fingers wrapped around the white wrinkled sheet. He almost couldn't breath. He was nervous and cold, and his body was trembling.

He could feel L's soft hair fall gently against his back, as L had bowed his head to reach his pet's pretty thighs. Light couldn't help but smile now as strands tickled his skin, all while L's tongue lapped at the bruises, licking and kissing them.

It wasn't long before the pain was departing and replaced with a sweet pleasure that he wanted more of. L moved purposely slow from bruise to bruise, letting his tongue linger at each until his pet's legs would begin to shake with pleasure. It was all too much. Light moaned completely unable to stop himself. He turned his head so his face was once again dug into the warm blanket, and moaned louder.

L, enjoying the moment as much as his pet, conrinued sucking on the bruises. He sucked and lapped his tongue, savoring the taste of blood and sweat until eventually, he couldn't stand it anymore than Light could.

He moaned, long and husky, and lifted himself so that he now lay perfectly aligned with the teen who laid stretched out and vulnerable beneath him. Careful of disturbing Light's broken skin, he pressed his groin into him, sending shivers down both of their spines. Never had they been so close. And never had L been so aroused in his life.

He bent his head so that he could press his lips against Light's ear. He whispered quietly, "Have you much experience Kira-kun?"

Light shivered again. Those words, coming from anyone would have been seductive. But coming from L and in that voice and with that pressure against his back… he could only moan again. L gave a very low laugh. Had he not felt L's body give a mild shake, Light wouldn't of noticed it.

L pulled down Light's boxers, still conscience of the bruises and slid them past his ankles, dropping them to the floor. He rolled off of Light and undressed himself as quickly as possible.

In the meantime Light's mind began panicking. He was lacking skill in this department. Hell, in any department. He may have been popular with the ladies in high school and his short time in college, but he was never one to pressure girls. Not for them, but for himself. He was waiting on that one single person that would stand with him to make a beautiful world together. Now it would seem, L owned all of that. A small sigh escaped Light's lips. Evan his dreams, L owned.

He didn't have much time to ponder on any of that, before L, completely undressed, pulled Light on top of him. The teen's heart beat sped up. With their chests pressed together he knew L could feel it thumping. He was also losing control of his breathing. His breath came in small shaky gasps. He could actually admit to himself that he was terrified. Was this how he was meant to please L?

L, sensing Light's distress, he kissed his pet's smooth forehead, brushing away lose strands. He gazed into the youth's eyes, searching for any pride or smug sense of self satisfaction, but he found nothing but a quivering teen who was still sniffling from his punishment and was looking uncertain with the predicament he was in. He believed it was most likely the first time the boy had been properly put in his place, and he actually pitied him. For the first time L felt sympathy for Light Yagami/Kira-kun.

L wanted to reassure him, so he said sternly, "I'm not going to take anything away from you Kira-kun. I have left you with your pride, and if you want, I'll leave you with your virginity. I am not a rapist. Nor am I a monster."

Light didn't know what to say. His legs were entangled with L's and he could feel they were both quite aroused. Both wanted it so badly. But if L was willing to let him keep this simple thing…he wanted it.

L nuzzled his pet's neck and smiled as he could smell the faint scent of shampoo in his hair. He wrapped his arm around the boy's small waist, pulling him closer if it was possible.

"But…" He spoke again, his breath blowing through auburn strands. "As your Master, I hold the right to change my mind at any given time."

Light nodded, understanding. He was growing tired. It took everything he had to keep his eyes open. The boy's crying, long day, and harsh punishment had worn his entire body out. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, even if it was on top of L. He didn't care. Besides, his Master felt nice. His skin was smooth, his chest was toned, and his breathing in his ear was far more comforting than his own mother's lullabies back in Japan.

With a final sigh of contentment, Light's eyes fluttered closed, as he fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

*******(this is my pitiful attempt at a line break)********

Laying on his side, dreaming peacefully, was young Light Yagami, or also now known as, L's pet Kira. A ray of sunshine began to seep through the curtains and spread directly across his handsome young face. His brows scrunched annoyed, and he threw himself all the way onto his back, only to give out a small cry of pain. He had disturbed the bruises on his thighs and legs.

A moment of doubt passed through his mind, making him wonder if last night was a dream. It had certainly seemed so. But if it was, then why would his legs hurt? The teen, hoping and praying it was a dream, brought his hand up to feel his neck. Sure enough, his fingers met with the smooth leather of the black collar. All hope vanished.

He sat up, and wondered where L would be then if it wasn't a dream.

"L? Master?"

He glanced down on either side to find himself alone.

Light slowly pulled the blankets back, wondering if L had kindly wrapped them around him, and stepped out of the bed. His clothes were no longer on the floor. In fact the entire room seemed to be cleaned up. No doubt Watari's doing. However, Light did find his boxers lying on the desk where he had previously signed the damning contract. He cringed as he stepped into them. They were dirty. _Disgusting. _He would have to ask L for some clean clothes.

Light opened the closet door and peered into the mirror. He looked beaten and defeated. He sighed. He wasn't beautiful anymore. But he supposed it didn't really matter. He was a dog, and dogs weren't very beautiful.

"Oh well. Better to be a dog named Kira, than to be a dead man named Light."

"Hey that collar matches your eyes. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

"Ryuk!" Light practically growled the venomous name.

"This is getting interesting."

"Damn you. Where have you been?" Why the hell was he bothering to ask something stupid like that? He knew where that selfish monster was. He was gorging down his fucking apples. "Fine timing you have."

"You look pretty rough there Light."

"That's because…" His pride couldn't find the words. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"If you say so Light."

"Do you know where L is? And the bathroom?"

"No. I don't." Like always, the damn thing was never any help.

Running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look presentable, he exited the room in hopes to find L. Perhaps he was in the kitchen. But where was that? Light ventured down stairs, followed by his shinigami, and as luck would have it, he found L sitting in his usual position on the sofa drinking tea.

Light approached him boldly, but secretly feeling a bit shy after the night they had.

"Good morning Kira-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea.. I did."

"I can assume that you are looking for your clothing and that you are ready for a nutritious breakfast as you have not eaten anything since before the plane ride. If you will, Watari is in the kitchen preparing your meal as we speak. As for clothing, you will find a clean pair of boxers, the brand you prefer, folded on the counter in the bathroom waiting for you."

"What about the rest of my clothes? Are they being cleaned?"

"What other clothes? What you will find in the bathroom is you proper attire for the role you currently live by."

Light's jaw nearly hit the floor. _Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_ could be heard echoing throughout the room. "Are you serious? Are you telling me I am only to wear boxers from now on?"

"If you are secretly a briefs man I can-"

"That's not it! I want clothes. _Real _clothes L!"

L sipped casually from his tea. "I'm afraid that is out of the question Kira-kun. As an animal I fail to see the use clothing would have for you. It is not a necessity for you. I am only allowing the boxers because I allowed your pride to stay in tact and I prefer not to bruise your ego. I have bruised it, and your flesh, quite enough. Wouldn't you agree?" That last sentence sounded like nothing more than an insolent smirk. Light's fist began to tighten when L stood up, setting his tea cup on the coffee table and stepping toward his pet. "Do not raise your voice at me Kira-kun. You forget who your Master is." His hand came to rest on Light's cheek.

Light gulped at the overly gentle contact, remembering the whip and who was indeed in charge. Quickly, he muttered an apology. "I didn't mean it."

"No?"

"No I…" He tried to take a step backwards but L caught his arm wrapping his fingers around it with a tight grip. Light wasn't going anywhere. "Please don't."

"Please? Now that's a first for you. Please what Kira-kun?"

"P-please don't…Master.."

"Do not ever raise your voice at me. Need I explain why I won't tolerate it from you or anyone else?"

Sucking up wouldn't hurt, Light figured. "Because… _you are L_."

A hard blow came down on the side of his head. It sent Light crashing to the floor, the rug burning the side of his arm near the elbow.

"Don't mock me Kira."

"But I wasn't!" Light's eyes started to water at the pain and L's hand came down again for raising his voice. "Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried, raising his arms to protect his face. "I only meant because you worked so hard to solve all the cases you have. Your position as L and the world's other two greatest detectives, is not easy to fill. You deserve proper respect."

L starred at the youth for some time before finally sitting back on the sofa, but not in a normal sitting position. He spread his arms out wide and said, "Come here Kira-kun."

Light blinked, and brought his arms down to look at the man who had, in the past seventy-four hours, saved him from execution, stripped him of everything that made him human, stole his name, beat him with a whip, seductively comforted him, and now held his arms out wide for him.

"Kira-kun you told me you understood basic verbal commands. Shall we introduce a short lesson on "come here"?"

"No. I can come to you." He said, his voice sounding much like a seven year old's. He didn't want to be hit again, so he stood. Besides, if his Master was about to comfort him the way he did last night, Light was very much interested in this. He forced his feet to move his body to the couch, and L grabbed his hand pulling him down into his lap.

Almost instantly he began observing Light's fresh rug burn. Then pushing up a few auburn strands laying above his ear where he hit him so hard, L inspected the damage. "You should be fine. I did npt hit you that hard."

With that said L lifted Light's chin to meet his gaze. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips against the teen's. He waited for the startled reaction, but Light didn't pull away. He only pressed his own back against his Master's.

L decided to thrust his tongue inside, and with Light's permission, he explored the inside of his pet's wet and deliciously sweet mouth. Light was nervous, but with his chest against L's again, he couldn't resist. Something about L was just too interesting and tasted so good he didn't want to stop.

L only allowed the kiss for a brief moment. When lips parted Light rested his head down on L's shoulder. So much was happening so fast. He didn't have time to think too much on anything. Oh well, he was an animal. He didn't need to think. He would let his master do all that for him. From now he was living on pure desire and instinct.

L held Light for a short while, running his fingers through his hair, then with a gentle force, he pushed the teen back to his feet. "Your breakfast should be done. After you eat we will shower, get your leash, and go for a walk." This sounded good to Light, but right now his instinct told him to beg L to hold him some more, just a little while longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, how'd you like it? I'm not very thrilled with this chapter. I meant for it to be a LOT longer. Plus I am sorry for the lack of booger (smex XD, i feel naughty saying sex/smex so im sticking with booger lol) in this chapter I seriously meant for there to be, but I got a great idea running around in the back of my mind and I decided that it can come a tad bit later as I have an AWESOME idea for it. But it has to build up to it. Soooo, patience is a virtue? ^ ^;;;

Oh yeah, my friends didn't grasp the mockery in "you are L". I'm sure you guys will but if you don't here you go. Besides Light here I have always noticed that L seems to say "I am L" quite a bit. He says it as an excuse for everything he does. so L took it that Light was mocking him but in reality Light only meant to suck up to him and to praise him with his title the way L says it. But L saw right through that one.

**What's happening in the next chapter? **They just might meet someone on their little walk. I wonder who ^ ^ (Hint: nope no hints XD) Also Light will be on his pretty little leash hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Author Apology: I am sorry for this overdue chapter. Too much is going on at one time. BUT the next chapter will be posted in just a few days. I only have to type it ^ ^

Author Notes: _First_, Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone! I Hope it was great just like mine. _Second_, I have a better reader now! Thank Pain'sDisciple for the errorless grammar in this chapter. That is if he caught everything. Hopefully he did. _Third_, this chapter seemed too long to post as one chapter, so I divided it and made two. The other half will, like I said, be posted in just a few days.

* * *

For five minutes, L held Light in his lap, the boy seeming to enjoy the position and warmth of their limbs entangled together. In the quiet silence, Ryuk had grown bored and flew off some time ago, and L was mentally applauding himself. Having Light, or KIRA, as a pet was not such a bad idea.

In fact, he was loving this situation, even if Watari disapproved. Why he was so strongly critical of L having Light as a pet, L had no idea. Interpol had no way of finding out, and even if they did, what would they say?

What _could_ they say?

You caught KIRA but you can't keep him? We want you to give up your own dreams to save the world, and even risk your own life, but you cannot have this one little thing?

Granted, Light was not exactly "one little thing". The kid was the most dangerous threat humanity had ever faced. He had proclaimed himself as God wanting to "cleanse" the world of evil. However, it was not as if L would allow Light Yagami to roam around doing as he pleased.

No, L would keep him on a strict leash. Quite literally in fact.

Watari would just have to get use to the boy being around. As will Interpol if they are to ever find out, because L Lawliet, for the first time in his life, was going to have what he wanted.

L stood up forcing Light to slide off L's lap and onto the floor.

The boy landed on his bottom with a hard thud.

"What the hell?" Light cried. He had not expected to be thrown to the floor so suddenly.

"As I've said, breakfast is ready."

Light followed L into the dinning room, which of course, was just as big and beautiful as the rest of the house. In the very center stood a large dinning table covered with a white, cotton table cloth.

Light noted how exquisitely decorated it was. Scattered golden rose petals were placed in all the right places, and the two single chairs placed at either end of the table were made of expensive mahogany wood.

Light pulled out a chair and sat down gently, as his naked, bruised thighs pressed against the cold chair. Then quietly, he waited for Watari to serve them. He was more than ready for something delicious to eat. After months alone in that prison eating only cardboard flavored food, his imagination pondered the possibilities of what breakfast could bring. He knew from his stay at headquarters that Watari was a fantastic chef. Or the old man at least knew where to find fantastic tasting foods.

Light also found that after being held by those strong arms of L's just moments ago, he was fully content. In fact, the teen was near intoxication by the mere touch of L's skin pressed against his own.

Since when did L become so touchy and affectionate? At headquarters the older man was always so distant and hard. It never occurred to Light that those arms were so strong, or that under that long sleeved shirt was a body so well toned and warm that he would feel a secret, clingy need to be held by that annoying man.

"What are you doing Kira-kun?" L asked, standing in the kitchen doorway and raising a brow curiously at the now blushing teen.

Startled from his thoughts, Light cleared his throat and calmly stated, "I am waiting for breakfast."

L's stoic expression didn't falter a bit as he said, "Are you perhaps under the impression that you will be served at the dining table, Kira-kun?"

"Well, that _is_ where people eat breakfast."

"Hm, yes." L brought his thumb up, pressing it gently against his lips and continued talking around it, "Exactly. _Only people _eat at the table Kira-kun."

It didn't take long for the young genius to catch on to L's overly stressed words.

Light's eyes narrowed instantly.

_You. _

_Bastard. _

L continued as if he didn't notice the death glare the teen was shooting at him. "Your proper eating vicinity can be found in the corner on your right, along with suitable dishes."

Light's coco shaded eyes drifted nervously towards the corner. What he found was a bone shaped, red placement mat on the floor with black, cursive engraving that read "Kira-Kun" in the center.

On this placement mat was a small water fountain for dogs. The thing was obviously expensive as it was literally a fountain. Five streams of water flowed from the dome that stood in the middle of the bowl as fresh, cool water fell and filled the mote around it.

Next to this fountain was a fancy, white porcelain bowl with a beautiful crown design sketched on the front. Inside the bowl was an unusual brown mixture that appeared to be oatmeal or porridge.

Light scoffed, but actually admired that fact that L was able to do this with a straight face and while thinking of Light's preferences. The whole idea was so ridiculous he found himself chuckling ever so slightly, yet still very annoyed.

"If you actually expect me to eat from that bowl, you really are insane."

L frowned. "You don't approve? I picked out both designer bowls especially for you Kira-kun. I had them rushed delivered. Believe it or not, I picked the red mat just for your up-scale preferred taste. I know how you like, and _deserve_, the best."

That didn't impress Light much. He knew L was mocking him. And he knew L knew he knew. That's what made it so satisfying for L.

"Aww how sweet of you to think of someone other than yourself for once Master, but I _won't _be eating from a _dog _dish."

His words come out just as smooth and dangerously sweet as L's so called thoughtfulness. Although truth be told, he knew eventually he would be eating from the bowl on the floor. He was L's pet after all.

Yet still, an old fire burned inside him and he needed to fight against L. Even if it meant L's punishment again. He had to say it. Just for the sake of his pride.

L was completely prepared for this type of reaction.

"Hm, well, that's a shame." L said, as if he didn't really care. "The floor is quite dirty you know."

Light's eyes widened for a split second at the meaning behind those words.

L admired how adorably appalled Light was at the thought of eating his breakfast literally off of a dirty floor. If only L had a camera, he would take a picture of the moment.

"Now, while you make up your mind how you will be eating, either out of the bowl or off of the floor, I'd like my chair if you will."

L wrapped a gentle hand around Light's arm, using his strength to easily lift him up to his feet, then pushed him out of the way. L took his seat putting his feet in the chair and pulling his knees to his chest.

Light watched in silence as Watari entered with a plate of strawberries and powdered donuts for his master. The aroma was mouth watering. Light bit his bottom lip drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it, which didn't go unnoticed by L. If the boy wanted to keep possession on his innocence than he would need to stop that.

He cleared his through. "Breakfast will only last but so long Kira-kun. May I recommend eating before the contents is cold and your time is up?"

Light took a deep breath and let it out. Would anyone believe him that L, the world's greatest detective, the world's "savior", "protector" and "justice", was a strawberry eating, sleep deprived, selfish, childish, overly cruel, weird, perverted, bi polar, sloppy dresser of a man with raven black hair, porcelain white skin and the most amazing body he had ever seen?

No.

_I wouldn't believe me either, _He thought_. _

Then shaking himself from those thoughts, Light made his way to the corner where his bowl and fountain awaited him.

Just like he had figured, it was inevitable.

Feeling almost completely starved, as he had not had anything to eat since the plane ride, he began to distillate on the best way to approach his oatmeal while still feeling like he had some dignity and ability not to spilling anything.

Light decided to sit Indian style in front of the red mat, a little touched as he remembered L's admittance of thinking of him, and dipped his fingers into the bowl, pulling them back out covered in oatmeal.

Light then brought his fingers to his lips and sucked it off, feeling his cheeks heating up. He could feel L's eyes staring at him, taking some type of pleasure from the situation. He could practically hear Misa's high pitched voice screeching, "Pervert!" somewhere deep in the back of his memories.

She was right.

Funny though, that it brought a smile to his lips now of all times. She was probably long gone anyway.

Watari's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "L can I have a word with you?"

"Whatever you have to say, I am sure can be said in front of the dog."

Light's jaw tightened automatically at the insult. Or was it even really an insult, given the current situation?

Watari insisted. "No L. I want to discuss something in private." The old man's very strained and heated voice left L little room to argue.

The black haired detective dropped his feet to the floor. He stood, grabbed a powdered donut from his plate, and followed the old man out to the living room where they conversed in hushed voices.

Light didn't care about eavesdropping. With L gone and no longer starring at him, he felt a little less embarrassed and decided to go for a drink of water.

However, the boy frowned realizing his only three options.

The easiest would be to cup his hand and dip into the mote bringing up enough water to drink. However, his hand was too big. So that was out.

Another way was to lift the fountain and drink from the mote as if it were an overly large cup, but that wouldn't work either. The fountain had a cord running from a power outlet which the fountain needed to run the water and sadly the cord wasn't long enough to reach up to Light's mouth.

The other way, was to actually get on hands and knees, put his face up to the little mote and slurp up what he could, or actually lap his tongue at the falling water.

But _that_ was something Light was not about to give L the pleasure of viewing.

He though of venturing off into the kitchen to find the sink and a cup so he could drink water without giving L the satisfaction of degrading him like this, but the bruises on his legs and the rug burn on his arm begged him to stay put.

And he did.

In the living room, L slid his hands in his back pocket and sighed as he knew what Watari wanted to discuss.

"L, you never told me you would literally make him drink and eat from the floor."

"He signed a contract. He gave up all rights as a human. I did not force him into signing."

"That's a boy L, no matter what game of make believe you think you are playing with him. Not only that, but since when do you favor criminals? The boy is a murderer. What happened to making him taste justice?"

"I won't lie to you Watari. It is purely my own selfish desires. It's true he should face his death penalty, but it is also true he is my criminal. I caught him and I shall punish him as I see fit." Watari was not use to this talk from L. He didn't raise this gifted child to speak to him this way nor did he teach him to lie to Interpol.

"L…I don't think you realize the consequences this will have should things go wrong. What of your successors?"

Ah, Mello, Near and Matt. They would eventually learn of Light. Well, being L he naturally had an answer to this.

"I am sure they would be thrilled. Was it not Near who just last Christmas asked for a pet?"

"Yes, but I am positive he was asking for something closer to a yellow, feathered friend."

L shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"L! This is not a joke. Listen to me, that boy being here will only cause trouble. I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Not to mention that reaper following him around is unnerving And have you given any thought at all what you would do with that boy if the need to travel arises again?"

Hm. Watari did have a point there. He would probably need to figure out if taking Kira-kun on trips would be wise. The percentage of Light behaving like a perfectly trained pet was less than 14 percent. However, he would save that puzzle for later.

"L…you do realize that collar you placed on him is not like the handcuff you placed around his wrist correct?"

"Watari, I am very well aware of my actions and you are worked up far too much. We are currently between cases, take a break. It would do your high blood pressure some good. I will take our Kira-kun for a walk. We will talk later, yes?"

Watari let lose a breath of air very disappointed at the younger male.

"Very well, L."

As L returned to the dinning room, he smiled seeing Light drink from the fountain.

It seemed that the boy had figured out quickly that he would not be able to dip his fingers into his water as he had done with the first attempt at eating the oatmeal. L purposely gave him the fountain design for that soul purpose.

Seeing Light in such a stance was mouth watering. His face wore a scarlet blush and his arms were trembling barely able to hold himself up.

The boy was so nervous as he stood on all fours, drinking water like a dog.

L smiled thinking how Ryuk was missing quite a sexy show.

Light suddenly caught L in the corner of is eyes. Then as fast as lightning, no pun intended, Light was back in his reserved Indian style on the floor and wiping his mouth.

"Don't let me interrupt Kira-kun. If you are thirsty, drink."

Light's eyes drifted down at the floor. He could not bring himself to look at L. He was so degraded.

How the hell did a _God _become a _dog_? Light demanded of himself.

The boy inwardly scoffed as he realized the palindrome. Was that some type of foreshadowing? No. Light could have won if L had not found that stupid little scrap of paper in his watch.

But he did find it.

And now here he was.

L watched his pet's face, trying to read the boy's thoughts but it proved to be much harder than all the times before.

Tears were building in the corner of his eyes. L could almost swear he could feel a small pinch of sympathy for the murderer.

Almost that is.

L gently cupped the boy's chin in his hand, forcing his head up, but the eyes didn't budge.

"Look at me Kira-kun."

Cocoa eyes continued their stare into oblivion.

"Kira do not disobey me. Look up and into my eyes."

Light forced his eyes to travel up past L's knees, following his white, overly large shirt up to his beautiful lips and all the way to his stern, dark eyes.

"Do not cry. You no longer have permission to shed tears. Is that understood? You are not human. You have no emotions. You can not pity yourself."

"I don't-"

"I think your finished." L reached into his back pocket pulling out a black leash and dropped to his knees in order to hook one end to Light's collar.

The boy stood on his own, with out orders, and calmly followed his master outdoors.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author Note: Here you guys go. It's really short, I'm sorry, but it was very hard to write. Originally, I planned for a real dog walk. Like in town and everything, but it seemed like it was over the top. Like, over kill sort of. So anyways, after I typed it I rewrote it and this is what came out. Although I'm a little glad for it, cause now I can start moving the story farther along.

* * *

The last time Light had truly spent a good time outdoors was when he and 'Ryuzaki' played a game of tennis, ending with L losing. Moving from the car to the plane, then from the plane to the limo, and the limo to L's house, was not enough time for Light's body to soak up any sunlight.

It was pleasing to finally feel the heat on his arms and naked chest. Believe it or not, he liked that all he was wearing was a pair of thin boxers.

And despite his current mood after L's disturbing command, he was determined to enjoy this walk, no matter where L would decide to walk him, which happened to be the back yard where to the right was a tennis court with an equipments building, a pool and an open field. To the left was the dirt path that led out to Ryuk's apple orchard and a small shack.

Light stood on the patio marveling at the scene. So L wasn't exactly a hermit. He did go out every now and then.

Light couldn't picture L having things he didn't use, so he wondered if L was a good swimmer, or if he was one of those people who just liked to lounge by the pool while they worked. The image of L, dripping from head to toe in water, trying to catch his breath after so many laps and dressed in wet swimming trunks that clung to his thighs, came to view in Light's mind an he found himself growing aroused.

But as wonderful as that day dream was, Light squashed it. L was more daunting than he was beautiful.

L caught the boy gazing out at the pool and led him over to it, tugging gently on the boy's leash.

Light had quietly followed in toe, not really having any other choice.

"Kira-kun you may swim whenever you desire, as long as Watari or I are with you."

Light nodded stepping close to the crystal blue water's edge. It was a very large in ground pool, and obviously expensive due to it's perfect L shape and fancy lounge chairs. Light had only seen one real in ground pool before in his whole life which happened to be the city's small, public pool that he had to share with hundreds of strangers. He was always so scared of catching something so he stayed away from it.

Now, with verbal permission, he was glowing with anticipation. He wanted to swim. He wanted to stretch his muscles and feel the water gliding across his skin as he made flips like the professionals on television, but Light's glow suddenly disappeared as he looked down at the sloshing water by his feet.

He would never do any of that.

Not really.

He would never swim in the pool. Just like he would never see his family again.

Not Light Yagami anyways. Light Yagami was stripped away.

The boy's hands lifted slowly, palms up. Light starred at them in a look of what L might later refer to as "in aw".

The boy seemed to be studying them as if he had never seen them before. Then suddenly, he dropped down to his knees and starred at his waving reflection in the pool. L couldn't imagine what was going through his pet's mind.

Light's mind was racing with thoughts_. _All his life he was called perfect. All his life he was called beautiful. And Light Yagami had taken every measure to keep perfect and beautiful. Conditioner and combs for his hair. Planning three steps a head of every plan. Working hard to receive straight A's and top scores.

Friendly smiles, charming voice, warm eyes. Eating healthy. Attending college prep. Following his father's footsteps.

Desiring nothing but to save the world from the rotten.

If he was so perfect…why was he only in boxers with a collar and a leash?

Why did he spend months in a prison behind bars with ignorant guards who poked fun at his ideals?

Why didn't he find a better spot to hide that scrap of death note other than his damn watch?

Why did he lose if he was so perfect?

L watched curiously as Light reached a trembling hand into the cool water as if he were trying to touch his reflection. Like he was trying to reach for something he couldn't grasp.

"_**As an animal you know longer have that sense of needing to be one hundred percent perfect…..remove it"**_

Light breathed a sigh of relief remembering L's words from yesterday. L was right. It was only a need. A human need. He wasn't really perfect. He never had been. It was simply grand acting skills and even those weren't perfect as L saw right through them.

Light decided to let it go. That useless burning need of perfection. He'd lost it, and he wasn't going to get it back.

It hurt to let it go. Not to just strip off clothing in metaphors and similes, but to finally, _really _let it all go. Every piece that when pieced together, created Soichiro Yagami's only son, Light Yagami. His feelings, his emotions, his memories of his family and, his hopes, his dreams, his everything.

L would have it all.

Light closed his eyes taking a deep breath and pulling his wet, dripping fingers from the pool. He filled his mind with the only things a pet would ever need.

Loyalty to his Master.

Obedience.

Ignorance of everything around him.

Appreciation.

And the pride L gave him. He would be proud of all these things he could give L.

It was the only thing left. And maybe within time, he could earn the right to cry again, but with out the desire to cry, as complicated as that sounded.

L was growing bored with Light's fascination with the water. He tugged on the leash and headed away from the pool.

Light let himself be pulled along as his master walked at a casual pace, hands in his pocket. Normally Light wouldn't enjoy being led around by a collar and leash, but he wasn't Light Yagami anymore. He was Kira-kun.

He found that he did like it. Instead of him, someone else was planning and leading the direction. No thinking was required on his part. Not to mention walking was good exercise. Light's tense muscles relaxed and he found himself opening up to allow enjoyment to flow through him as he followed L quietly around.

"Does Kira-kun have any particular destination he would like to go?" L asked.

"No." Light stated casually, with a hint of…what was that L was detecting? Happiness?

Light then asked, "Could we play tennis? You could consider it a rematch."

L glanced back at Light.

The boy didn't have any signs of tears in his eyes, instead he was gazing out into the distance at the tennis court.

How very strange. Just moments ago his eyes were tortured and now he was, happy? L reached into his pocket pulling out a strawberry flavored jolly rancher.

He unwrapped the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. The overly sweet taste had just the right affect on him as he mulled over what was really going through that boy's mind.

Sucking on the sweet hard candy, L walked to the tennis course stopping at the umpire's chair. This caused Light to bump into the older detective's back with a small "oof".

"Sit Kira-kun." L ordered.

Light looked down at the ground. It was hot asphalt he was standing on. His feet were already stinging. Would he really have to sit his bruised legs down on it?

L sighed. "Kira-kun, I do not like to repeat myself."

Light took a deep breath and sat pulling his legs up to his chest looking a bit like L in his position.

He then watched as L tied his leash to the leg of the umpire's chair and disappeared into the equipment's shed.

While waiting, Light cursed at the heat in soft whispers. It didn't feel so great anymore. Not now that it was burning his flesh.

He hoped L wouldn't take long. Thoughts of standing were creeping into the back of his mind already and he didn't want L to catch him standing. The thought of more blows were bordering near unbearable.

Suddenly, the gentle tapping of a tennis ball bouncing caught Light's attention. He lifted his head, eyes drifting towards the direction of the sound, and watched as a green tennis ball bounced, then rolled towards him, stopping as it came to meet with the edge of his foot.

Stepping out of the equipment's shed, L walked back to his pet.

"It's yours…if you want it." He said, untying the leash and taking back control.

The boy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and shock. "But I thought-"

L cut him off harshly. "Do you want me to take it back?"

"N-no. No I want to keep it if you'll let me." Light picked the ball up cradling it like a child against his chest and stood back up, not caring anymore about the pain in his legs and feet.

He _owned_ something. That's all that mattered right then.

L bit into the jolly rancher, breaking it up into pieces inside his mouth, annoyed slightly at the loud crunch it had.

He watched as his pet looked honestly grateful. It gave him a funny feeling. A feeling he should remember…

He tried to think when Watari's voice interrupted.

"L! We have a situation inside."

He took notice that Watari looked very worried. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Come Kira-kun, Watari needs me. I'm afraid our walk will be cut rather short."

Light was still wrapped up in a moment of "aw", just as he was when he had starred at his hands after dipping them into his reflection in the pool.

_It's only a small ball. _Lightthought. Yet it was _his_ ball. No one elses.

L grew immatient and commanded, "_Heel_, boy" and tugged harshly on the leash, forcing Light to stagger forward and trip rough over his bare feet.

Light snapped back into reality just enough to catch his balance in time, and keep in toe with L as they made their way back into the house.

Once inside, Light had expected to be able to lie on the couch for a possible nap while L dealt with personal buisness, if his Master would allow it.

But someone was in the way.

A boy about fifteen, with red hair and glasses, or were they goggles?, was stretched on the couch, puffing on a cigarette and playing some type of video game.

Instinctively Light stepped behind L.

L's face went from shock, to happy, to instantly angry within five seconds, before he snatched the cigarette out of the boy's mouth.

"You better have a good explanation for being here." Then he turned to Watari. "Does Roger know he's gone?"

Watari cleared his throat. "It appears that Roger has sent him L."

"Oh? What have you and Mello done now?"

The boy smiled. "I found something you might want."

Light, peeking around L, marveled at how well the boy was keeping up the conversation while never once lifting up his eyes to look at L as he continued to play with his game.

_Who _is_ this kid? _Light thought_._

"It isn't what I've done L. It's more like what I found."

"And that would be?"

The kid put his game down and stood from the couch. He reached into his vest pulling out an object that made Light's eyes widen.

"A Death Note." He stated calmly, as he laid the book down on the coffee table before L.

* * *

A/N: Who saw that coming? LOL I know Matt should be younger, but I decided to play around with ages. I couldn't have him too young in this, it would be wrong . I also chose Matt cause I hate near and at the time I wasn't exactly in the mood for overdramatic Mello. But hey, Light owns something tangible now other than his virginity and pride. L is such a nice guy, giving him a ball and everything. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Doesn't anyone even read this?

Author Note: Again I'm apologizing for the long wait, but my excuse is that I had plot problems. If I had posted sooner their would have been major holes in the plot and I know no one wants that. So here you are, a new chapter although it's super short. The next, I promise, will be a lot better, and a lot longer. Oh and im also sorry that my beta-reader didn't go over this to see if there were typos. So if you come across errors, just let me know :)

Warning: An undressed and wet Matt ;) Oh and Light too.

* * *

L's eyes fell on the black notebook and a chill ran up his spine.

"Not again." He whispered.

Such an overly simple object, yet still so very dangerous. He had thought he put an end to all this madness but now it seemed they were all going to join another battle of mind games, death, corruption, and power.

L was so caught up in a moment of shock that he didn't hear the sound of a tennis ball hitting the floor, followed by several tiny, fast bounces and the roll under the coffee table.

Light stepped shyly out from behind his master, bending slightly as he reached his hand out to retrieve his ball, but his wrist was caught quickly in one swift movement by L.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Those three harsh words caused Light to freeze in fear. L's eyes were as cold as they were black. He hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

"I dropped my ball..." His voice came out low, barely audible and frightened.

L didn't by those innocent eyes. "You are not to ever touch that Death Note, do you understand me?"

Light's eyes dropped to the floor to stare at his feet feeling guilty even though he never intended to do anything but retrieve his tennis ball from under the table. "Yes, Sir."

L let the boy's wrist go, but his eyes still clearly read distrust.

The situation peaked curiosity in Matt, forcing him to watch from the boy dressed like a kinky hooker, to his seeming callous predecessor.

He looked down noticing the ball laying next to his foot. He picked it up and tossed it to Light who caught it perfectly, then offered it to L who shook his head. "I won't take it away. It's yours."

The boy brought it back to his chest stepping again behind L.

"Who's he?" Matt asked.

"Kira."

Matt's eyes widened, as did Watari's. That was the last thing either of them expected to come out of L's mouth. Actually, 'Kira' was not even on the list of what was expected for Matt.

"Is this a test?" He asked, sounding half amused, as if it were all a giant joke.

"His public death was faked. I decided to keep him as a pet." L responded in his usual apathetic tone. He glanced in Watari's direction who mouthed 'you shouldn't have told him'. L shrug. Matt was third for his spot. The boy would have figured it out.

"A pet? You can't keep a person as a pet."

"Really? I beg to differ. Kira-kun, what are you?"

"An animal." Light said, bouncing his ball like a kitten playing with yarn. Watari frowned in disagreement of the ridiculous scene laid out before him. This was not like L, and it certainly was not like Light, although Light didn't really have much of a choice.

Matt wondered if L had lost it. "Isn't uh, that illegal?"

L sat next to Matt, pulling his legs to his chest and making Light feel exposed. The boy decided to sit on the floor next to L's feet, legs crossed.

"The idea was his alone. I was going to have him executed, however, this seemed to be far more interesting."

"Dude….it's…" Creepy, is what he was dieing to say, but the word, "interesting", is what came out.

L looked down at the notebook. "Where did you find this?"

Matt turned to L sheepishly with a wide grin. "Would you believe me if I told you it fell from the sky?"

"Yes." He looked down at his pet who was enjoying his tennis ball. "Kira-kun, you stated in the interrogation that your own death note fell, no?"

The ball stopped abruptly, and the boy seemed to contemplate over his answer, before choosing to disregard the question all together. He then resumed the bounce of his ball as if nothing happened.

L didn't seem to mind. He over looked the lack in obedience and requested tea from Watari. He then asked Matt, "Is a shinigami following you?"

"No. Do you mean a guardian of death? Isn't that a myth?"

Hm. "Have you written any names?"

"Oh hell no. I read this thing cover to cover and lets just say, I may not be religious, but I sure don't want to take my chances on ending up in nothingness, k?"

L was hoping for a better answer. As in something along the lines of 'that would be murder', but it was better than receiving a 'yes'.

"You found it on Wammy grounds?"

"Yeah, I was just sitting in my room and it fell passed my window. Roger taught Near, Mello and myself about the Death Note Kira used, but I mean, we didn't expect to ever see one. We know how secretive you are, and how the public only knows Yagami Light was Kira, and that he was given the death penalty, but nothing of how he committed the murders. I know you don't want the public or anyone to know about it, so I haven't told Mello or Near what I found. Just Roger, Watari, and now you and your uhm…'pet'. Roger says you'll know what to do with it."

Hm. If Matt had not written any names, nor was there a shinigami following him, then that meant the notebook belongs to someone, and L figured they probably wanted someone to pick it up.

But why? That didn't make sense at all. Why would you want your notebook to be found by another person? Were they giving it up? No that didn't make sense either. All they would have to do is tell the shinigami they are relinquishing ownership.

L turned to Light as if the boy would have all the answers, but Light pretended not to hear them. He was a pet, and that was all. He wanted nothing to do with it.

"So what now?" Matt asked.

"Right now? Right now I will thoroughly examine this notebook. I want to look at the names previously written. If any. And you, Matt, will entertain Kira-kun. I will be too busy otherwise."

Matt looked disgusted, most likely getting the wrong idea. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you wish. I won't take too long."

Watari entered with a trey of tea for L along with a bowl full of sugar cubes. He reached for a cube instantly, popping it into his mouth.

"Kira-kun you will obey Matt as if he were me, is that clear? Or do you want to argue as we did at breakfast?"

"I won't argue." That answer was slightly boring to L, but he nodded.

"Very well. He is all yours Matt. Watari, I'm afraid I will now ask you for my laptop."

"Yes, L. But do you think it wise to leave Matt alone with him?"

L looked back at Light, who was standing and waiting on Matt who appeared reluctant. "Perhaps the two may want to go outside. Kira-kun, if you ask politely, maybe Matt will finish your walk?"

Matt groaned. "I'm not going in public with him on a leash."

"There is plenty of yard space, Matt."

He sighed. "What ever." Matt grabbed the leash and yanked Light back outside. He followed Matt closely behind, a feeling of reluctance on his side as well. He had wanted to stay with L.

L smiled back at Watari when the two were gone, leaving them in pure enjoyable silence. "I believe they will be fine on their own."

Outside, Matt quickly walked to the pool. If he was meant to entertain a killer, he was going to do whatever the hell _he_ wanted to do. "Oh man, I haven't swam in ages" He shouted with a bright smile. "Last time I was here at L's it was winter and we were stuck inside. Come on, let's swim."

The red haired boy stripped off his jacket, shirt and pants slinging them to the ground, with no shyness at all in his body as he was left to stand in nothing but boxers like Light. He was super careful with his PSP, leaving it covered up under his shirt. He left his goggles on, then jumped straight in, splashing Light in the process.

With hair dripping wet, and water droplets sliding down his chest, Light folded his arms backing up a few steps from the pool. He didn't want to be splashed again.

"Come on Kira. Jump in!" Matt watched as Light only shook his head. Did he not know how to swim? Should of spent more time in the water than writing names apparently. "Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

"I know how to swim."

"Then what is wrong with you? Don't you want to? It's too hot out here to not want to swim."

Light started bouncing his ball back and forth between his hands almost to purposely ignore Matt.

Matt grew frustrated. How could he not want to swim too? What was wrong with him? Matt swam to the edge and lifted himself up and out of the pool, his belly scraping roughly against the concret. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked as he walked over to where Light was standing, water sliding and dropping off his skin to the ground along the way.

Light said nothing in reply, but did look up to acknowledge he was hearing him.

Matt decided to play rough, the way he and Mello played with Near, and grabbed Light around the waist, catching him off guard and slinging both of their body's into the pool sideways. They crashed into the water harshly, going under. Light clung to Matt in shock until they both merged to the top, breaking through the water and gasping desperate for air.

Matt was busting out laughing, and wiping his long red bangs out of his eyes completely amused and having fun. Light, however, was not laughing.

Shocked and frightened, Light struggled frantically to get away from Matt who tightened his hold around the others waist. "Oh come on, your alright, just breath."

"Get away from me!" Light shouted. He pushed and kicked till Matt's arms gave way and struggled out of the pool looking like a scared wet cat. Matt wondered what he did wrong, then ripped his goggles off and pulled himself out of the pool sitting on the edge to allow the sun to dry his body.

It wasn't long before he heard Light's timid voice from behind him. "I'm not allowed in the pool without L."

Well now Matt felt stupid.

"Oh... I guess, I'm sorry then." He turned his body half way took look at him. "If I had known I wouldn't have done it."

Light only nodded, wiping the water that dripped from his auburn hair down to his face looking like tears against his tan. Matt smiled softly. "Here." He walked to his pile of clothes, putting his pants on, then offering his dry shirt out to Light. "It's dry. You can wear it."

Light shook his head. "I lost my ball."

Matt glanced at the pool and saw the green tennis ball floating next to his goggles. "I'll get it. Then I guess we can just take a walk. Just don't write my name down okay?" He half joked with a smile, but Light didn't smile until Matt retrieved his ball.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note:*sigh* I'd apologize for this long wait, but i'm sure you guys are done listening to me apologize all the time. *Sigh* I'll try to be faster next time.................sorry.

Warning: UUhhh....there is a teaser. A booger/smex/lemon/whatever you call it, teaser scene. But don't worry...i'm still holding out the goods till a later chapter ;) Just wait a chapter or two longer.

* * *

Light was almost shaking in fear as he entered the house behind Matt, and Matt could feel it. Light knew his master would be angry seeing him wet from the pool, the pool he had specifically told him not to swim in without the presence of Watari or himself.

Light gulped as L emerged into the living room from the kitchen. L caught site of his pets appearance, and his eyes told a story of anger and punishment.

Matt rose to Light's defense quickly. "Oh don't get mad at him L. I shoved him into the pool. He didn't even want to get wet. It's all my fault. Hey can I get a shower?"

L's eye drifted from Light to Matt and nodded softly. "Yes."

"Thanks. Can I call Mello too? He's probably wondering why he hasn't seen me since gym class." Matt gave a laugh, trying to release the tension filling the air.

"Tell Mello that I requested your presence for help on a case. Don't give anything away about the notebook or anything else."

"Oh I wont." Matt began to run up the stairs but stopped. He turned back to look at Light with a smile. "For a murderer you ok. You're a lot of fun. We should play a game tomorrow, like tennis or something." With that Matt ran to the bathroom to shower and call his crush, hoping he wasn't mad for not being around.

This left L and Light alone in the room. As L came forward, Light stepped back. He knew what was coming.

"Are you afraid of something Kira-kun?"

Yes. He was. "He pushed me in…"

"I'm aware. I saw it all from the security cameras."

"Are you angry Master?"

"No. I'm not angry."

Light's new instincts still told him not to trust L. Just knowing that Ryuk was floating above them and eating an apple like it was all a television drama didn't help his poor heart as it began throbbing in his chest in anticipation.

"Kira-kun, I'm not going to hurt you. Come here."

Light took another step backwards, but L finally caught up to him in a matter of three long strides, and grabbed his arms puling the smaller bodied boy into his arms. "You'll catch cold if you walk around wet inside. The air conditioner is on."

The concern in L's voice relaxed Light. He let himself melt in the strong arms of his master who obviously wasn't angry.

***********

*********

*****

The next several days went by quietly in L's mansion. L never strayed far from his office or the notebook, and Kira never strayed far from L. In fact the 'dog' followed him around like a devoted puppy.

Matt found it all rather interesting to watch. L would be eating a cupcake, looking over files, and Kira would snuggle up in his lap, and try to sleep. L would allow it for a about an hour or so, before he'd throw Kira's ball across the room. Obediently, Kira would run after it, retrieve it, and return it back to L, who would only throw it again.

But there were times when Kira would ask for a game of tennis, and L would shoot him down. Matt tried to step in and play with him in place of L, but for Kira it wasn't the same. He wanted his master's attention. Such devotion.

However, Matt's interest peaked a whole new level when, to his shock and horror, he learned that Kira actually ate and drank from the floor. To give L credit, the water bowl and dish did look expensive and thought out, but to eat from a floor like a real dog must be humiliating for Kira. Especially with how harsh L could sometimes be with him.

Those scars on the back of Kira's legs were hardly unnoticeable. They stood out against his dark tan, pink and straight. Matt hated to see them, as it made his own legs hurt, but it was unavoidable when the boy walked around in nothing but a collar and boxers.

It was eerie for the fifteen year old gamer. L didn't seem capable of violence, yet the bruises on Kira's body spoke louder than his trust for L.

Finally, Matt had to ask, "So, he really is a 'pet' to you huh L?"

"Yes." L answered, sitting at his desk in his office looking at the Death Note Matt had brought him. "What else would he be? He killed so many people around the world, not caring in the slightest who he hurt in the process. He was cruel, brutish, and vulgar. A true animal. That's what he became, that's what I'll let him be."

Matt though that over, wondering if L realized the full extent of what he had just said.

On the way to his guest room for bed, Matt passed Kira on the steps. Kira had picked up a habit the last couple days. This habit consisted of sitting on the steps until L decided he was ready for bed. Kira didn't sleep in the same room as L, L didn't allow it, but Kira didn't want to go to bed with out a good night and pat on the head from his master.

Matt asked softly, "Hey Kira. Want me to the throw your ball for you?"

That simple question always made Kira's pretty eyes light up, and Matt wondered, before the whole Death Note business came about, what use to make those eyes sparkle.

***********

*********

*****

Alone with no one but Watari, L laid the Death Note on the desk in his office, then sat in his swivel chair pulling his knees to his chest. He bit his thumb nail down to the skin till it bled. He didn't want this, not again. And he didn't want Matt, or Wammy's involved, but according to the one-hundred and twenty-four names written in this new notebook, everyone was now involved.

He had went over the final twenty-four names written on this Death Note's pages close to ten times, and each time he found himself shocked, and frightened.

Those twenty-four names belonged to men and woman that L recognized. Two were American government officials. One was a member of China's government. And six, were teachers at Wammy's School For Gifted Children.

Reading those names gave him chills.

Was Matt capable of murder and lies? L didn't like to think so, but this time he couldn't blame anything on Kira. Kira had been behind bars, then under L's own roof. This meant someone new, and a new case.

L scanned over the rules to refresh his memory and to piece together a theory, which was that Matt found another person's notebook by accident. Perhaps they dropped it, perhaps they misplaced it, perhaps they wanted Matt to find it, but either way, Matt came across it, and now if the original owner doesn't come forth before the end of the four hundred and ninety days, then the notebook belonged to Matt.

But that meant another killer, and not just any killer, but a killer within Wammy's. And a killer within Wammy's meant a killer with an IQ capable of going up against L.

L prayed he was wrong, but his theory seemed the most plausible, given Matt was telling the complete truth. L could vouch for not seeing a shinigami, but what about this, "it just fell passed my window" buisness? Was another Shinigami wanting to play games like Ryuk?

L sighed and swiveled his chair to face Watari who was currently watching Light and Matt on the security camera as they played fetch in the living room.

"It's as if we have a "Kira" inside Wammy's. The other one hundred names written were all of criminals. I've checked it all out Watari. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kira was behind it, but he's been with me the entire time. This is someone continuing Kira's work."

Watari sighed. He was old, and he was tired. "At least you can take comfort in some things."

"What would that be?"

"You have possession of the notebook."

"Of course, but that only makes matters worse. If I have the murder weapon, our dear killer will be forced to take a vacation for a while, or he/she will resort to other tactics for murder. I suppose your right though. However, they will be looking for their notebook."

"Do you think they are aware of Matt having picked it up?"

"That is a very good question, Watari. Very good. I fear for Matt's safety."

"I'll make the arrangements."

L smiled and picked up his tea cup from the tray beside him. "Watari you can always read my mind. Kira-kun of course, would be going along with us."

This bit of information shocked the old man. He looked at the man he raised from an infant, in almost fear. "No L. Kira can not go to Wammy's."

L shrugged. "We have no other choice. If we are to investigate this case further, then we will need to return to Wammy's."

"But with Kira? L, he is dangerous."

"I don't think so. I have tamed him fairly well, don't you think?" L starred down into his tea, stirring it lightly. "He's trained, and we will have a leash and a collar. I fail to see the harm."

"L, think of the children. Please."

"I am."

"I doubt it."

"Excuse me?" L retorted.

"L his face was all over the world news. They could recognize him immediately as Kira. This is far too dangerous. What if Kira and this new comer join forces together? Hm? They have your face, all they would need is your name. Or what if Interpol steps in seeing what you've done?"

"If you are concerned for my safety, thank you, but don't worry. I will be fine. As for the children, they shouldn't fall into harm. Kira, nor this new comer as you put it, will have any reason to hurt them. I'm sure they will be perfectly safe. As for Interpol, I caught him. He's _my _prisoner. And he signed a contract. They know all about contracts. They will understand."

Watari sighed giving up. Sometimes L couldn't be reasoned with.

L continued, "Oh, I want the top floor given to me and Kira-kun for my stay. And I mean me alone. No Matt, no Mello, no Near. No one is allowed on the floor but me, Kira and you. Is that understood?"

Watari nodded slowly. L never use to be so demanding.

***********

*********

*****

Light was woken from his sleep around four A.M., by the gentle touch of warm lips pressed against his own. He moaned softly, raising his arms to reach L and run his fingers through his master's hair.

L allowed the intimate touch, not because he felt an urge to be gentle to the boy, but because he hoped to get a little further with his pet than previously before. The night he had whipped Light on this very bed was still so fresh in his mind, arousing his dreams almost every night.

With Matt and a new Death Note on his mind, he had very little time to take real pleasure in having his pet around. He had to force the boy to sleep in his own room, and

Now he had his pet beneath his body and the auburn haired boy was moaning and clutching for him. Just what L wanted. He slipped his tongue easily between the soft lips to meet Kira's warm, wet tongue. He broke the heated kiss to stand and remove his shirt. When he looked down at Light, the boy was propped up on his elbows, body laid out for his master, smooth skin, shaggy brown hair dipping into his eyes, and toes curled into the blanket.

L smirked. His little pet Kira looked like a young vixen.

L leaned down on the mattress, with his hands pressed on either side of Light's knees. Their eyes met for a second, then Light's cheeks flared and he turned his head. L knew they both wanted it.

Dipping his head to hide a second smirk, L traced the outline of Light's trembling thigh muscle with the tip of his tongue.

The boy's head tossed back and is body altered between twisting to and away, from L.

"Just relax." L breathed. "Lie back."

His pet laid back without question, knotting his hands in the blanket and watching his master's every movement with nervous fear growing inside of him as L continued to lick his way up his thigh, stopping just short of Light's groin. L sat up, his dark hair falling into his eyes, and ran his finger suductively back and forth over the rim of Light's thin boxer's teasing the boy's flesh. He then scattered butterfly kisses over Light's belly, letting his breath tickle the skin and making Ligh'ts stomach muscles tighten with another moan. He was practically writhing beneath L.

And L loved it.

He slipped his hand under the tip of the boxers, and pulled them down his pet's legs, leaving them at the ankles. Light gasped embaressed, and pulled his legs tight together and brought his hands down to hide himself, but L slapped his wrists away. As he bent his head down, before he could do anything, a small, barely audible, "Please don't", whispered out of Light's lips. L looked up to find his pets eyes were begging him.

"You are as turned on right now as I am Kira-kun."

"Please don't." The two words were forced out, and L could see an internal struggle in his pet. He thought of not caring, and taking what he wanted, but as he attempted to kiss Light with a harsh force and pull the boy's leg's apart, Light exclamed, "You said you weren't a monster."

L paused remembering. He gazed into frightened amber eyes and gave up. Light was one determined virgin. Why? L had no idea, but it was true, he had said those words.

With a rough sigh L pulled away, standing and replacing his shirt back onto his body. "We are leaving for an investigation. I need you to pack, and be down stairs in under ten minutes. There is a bag for you in the closet. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't be late." L left even more frustrated than ever.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW that I promised a long chapter. Buuut, I have excuses. You guys have waited a long time for this, and the next part is gonna be hard for me to write. Matt, Mello, and Near, all come into the picture. I've only written a small scene with all of them, and that was in Time After Time, which felt like only practice. So, i'm going to take my time a little to get it just write. I mean, how will Near and Mello take this whole 'Pet' thing? haha and What will Mello think when he discovers how 'friendly' Matt is to this so called 'pet' that's really Kira?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note so please don't sue. ^ ^

Warning: some swearing, a sexy Mello and…………bondage? It's not what you think. Or is it? haha

* * *

Groggy and half asleep, Matt sat on the couch with his over night bag fully disappointed. He had wanted to stay longer at L's house. He missed Mello, but being third inline, he rarely got the attention that Mello and Near received from L and Watari. Also, he wanted to play some more with Kira.

He watched as L and Watari continued with packing L's computer and all of it's accessories into a traveling case, until he saw Kira coming down the stairs, looking just as sleepy, and carrying a small traveling bag. Matt figured all that was inside were some clean boxers, his tennis ball, and the bag of M&M's that lately L seemed to be using as "treats".

Matt called to L curious.

"Yes Matt?"

"Is he going too?"

L looked up, and smiled seeing his pet coming down the stairs. The boy was exactly on time, following L's orders perfectly. 'Good boy', he mouth to the nearly naked murderer.

Kira took a seat on the floor next to Matt's feet, who blinked confused. "L, I asked if Kira was going with us?"

"Yes, Matt. Kira is going with us."

Watari grunted, obviously displeased with the decision as he shoved the black keyboard into a box with files before leaving the room.

"To the world's knowledge," L denoted while ignoring Watari, "Kira was executed. He won't be given permission to roam around. He also won't be recognized, as I'm sure you've noticed, he is not quite as pretty as he once was."

Matt bit his lip hearing the intended insult toward the 'pet'. His eyes drifted down to look at Kira, and he noticed, Kira did look very different than the photo that had appeared on national television. Kira's bright eyes were practically a dull, faded shade of amber, his hair had grown the length of his shoulders in a shaggy, unkempt style. His skin wasn't as dark but now almost as pale as L's, and his body was very thin. He looked, well, horrible compared to what he should look like.

Oh he was still attractive Matt noted, just not as beautiful as the photo that was blasted on every channel when he was caught.

"Aright. You know best. You are L after all." Matt mocked.

"That, _I am_."

Interupted by a loud rattling noise, all three looked up to see Watari entering the room again carrying multiple heavy chains in his arms. L smiled. "Thank you Watari. Drop it all onto the table please."

Kira shivered as the chains were dropped onto the table in front of him. Past experiences from prison told him fully well what was instore for him.

Matt's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Matt. I can't allow him to have complete freedom on my plane. Besides, I made a deal with Watari. The chains are one hundred percent his idea."

Watari confessed, "He is Kira. I want him tightly secured when there are children around" before leaving again to return quickly with a white box.

Simple, Matt thought to himself, but true. He now understood, and though he hated the thought of chains, it did bring comfort to know Kira was bound with restraints.

"Up." L demanded of his pet. Kira stood with wobbly knees and he watched with Matt as L opened the box which had 'Brioni' written in pretty letters, and pulled out a long sleeved, cream colored, cotton t-shirt. Matt recognized the name as an expensive fashion name for men.

L held the shirt up to Kira and frowned dissapointed. "I am afraid it will be a little large on you, but it will have to do."

Kira reached a trembling hand out to touch the shirt as if it weren't real. His mind couldn't remember the last outfit he wore.

L said, "Put it on."

Kira took it gratefully, and brought it up over his head, putting his arms through the holes and down the sleeves that just barely reached his finger tips, then allowed it to drop over his chest. Feeling warm inside the shirt, he wrapped his arms around himself for extra comfort.

L then shocked them all a second time, when he pulled a pair of nice brown slacks out of the box. He handed them to Kira who blinked slightly in confusion, before stepping his legs into them. The pants were a little large as well, hanging off his hips and almost reaching his toes, but it was clothing. He looked with hopeful eyes to his master as if for approval, but L only shrugged.

"It'll do." L said, sounding bored. He was use to getting an eye full of Kira and was kind of liking it, but now the clothes were covering everything. He knew Watari did it on purpose.

As for Matt, he was practically drooling. Kira was looking somewhat like Near in the baggy clothes, except unlike Near, Kira's clothes weren't pajamas and they made him look….adorable? Could you call a mass murderer adorable?

Matt gave Kira the smile of approval he was searching for, and pated the top of his head, running his fingers through the soft auburn hair.

L didn't allow it for long. He smacked Matt's hand away and lifted a pair of handcuffs from the pile of chains. "Kira hold out your hands."

The pet obeyed instantly, not caring about Matt who pulled out his PSP in anger at his predecessor.

L placed the cuffs onto Kira's thin wrists. Then with a loud rattle he lifted up a second pair of handcuffs that were connected to a pair of shackles by a thick medal chain. L snapped them on to Kira's wrists as well as shackling the boy's feet together.

Kira was now effectively incapacitated, but L wasn't finished. He removed his pet's collar replacing it with a balky, medal collar around his neck that snapped in front. As it snapped closed, a tiny red dot appeared flashing.

"A tracking device." L explained to Matt who's attention was back onto Kira. His man was dieing in battle, but Matt didn't care. He watched intently as L then tied a blind fold around Kira's eyes.

Even from his side of the couch, Matt could feel Kira's body trembling. He was terrified. But L still wasn't done. He wanted to make sure he pleased Watari, and so he placed a thin, black cloth bag over Kira's head.

Matt shivered looking at the image before him. He looked up at L and asked, "Can he breath under that?"

"Kira has plenty of oxygen." L bent over and kissed the top of his pet's head, then pulled his own bag of m&m's from his back pocket. He dumped a few into his hand until a little red one fell out, then placed it between Kira's lips, enjoying it as he watched his pet's lips move as chewed.

"Yeah, but can he breath it in?" Matt protested. "Dude you might as well have gagged him. What if something happens? What if he needs to run or something?"

"No, he is fine."

"But, how can he, you know... bounce his ball chained like that?"

"His ball? He won't be needing his ball on the flight. From here to Wammy's is only seven hours."

*****************

***********

Two and a half hours into the plane ride, L sat in his crouched position dropping sugar cubes into his tea cup from the trey beside him. Matt sat starring at Kira, who was sitting next to L slumped in his seat, laying his head against L's shoulder, and was still as a statue.

The only sound around them was the dropping of the sugar cubes into the tea, making a_ plup, plup, _type of splashing noise. It was eerie. Like a horror flick.

Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore. From his seat across from L, he reached over, and ripped the cloth bag from Kira's head ruffling his hair. "There!" He explained and threw himself back against his seat. "I need to know he's breathing under that."

L glared at Matt, but said nothing, then dropped his glare back to making his tea just so, and trying his hardest to ignore the ridiculous shinigami named Ryuk floating just above him.

"Come one!" It urged. "You told that kid all about me. So why won't you talk to me? Give me one of those." L continued to ignore his protests. L didn't share. Especially with something so obnoxious and imprudent. "Hey, can't you hear me? I just wanna try one!"

Kira lifted his head, waking from Ryuk's outbursts, and attempted to stretch against the heavy chains.

Matt tapped Kira's barefoot gently with his shoe. "Can you hear me?"

Kira nodded.

"Good. Want to play a game?"

Kira nodded a second time.

"Well, you're gonna have to talk dude, if you want to play."

Kira licked his dry lip, then gently asked what game. Matt was glad the chains weren't affecting him very much. "It's called the ABC game. We pick a category, then go back and forth by alphabet. For example if the topic was games for the Nintendo Wii, I could start by saying Arcade Shooting Gallery. Then you'd say a game that started with a B, like Bakugan or Ben 10."

"I don't know any video games." Kira confessed softly.

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's kind of really weird. You don't, or I mean, didn't, play video games before?"

L interrupted the conversation answering for his pet, "Kira's IQ is 189. He spent his life studying and trying to become "God". You will have to pick a more suitable topic Matt. Video games are beneath his intelligence."

Somehow, Matt knew he was being insulted. He decided to let it slide like all of the rest. "Oh… well, I know, Kira you pick a topic."

Kira thought a moment, then said, "Elements? According to symbol."

Matt went blank. _Elements? According to symbol? _That sounded familiar but, he wasn't sure.

L recognized the look on Matt's young face. Amused, he decided to see how the game played out.

Matt shrugged, "Uuuh, you can go first." He figured he'd remember if he heard one.

Kira started the game with , "Actinium."

Matt groaned slightly. He still had no fucking clue! What the hell was Actinium? He tried to pretend he was thinking hard. "B…B…B… uhm, Brrrrr"

Since Kira's eyes were hidden beneath the blind fold, Matt mouthed a desperate "help me" to L, who mouthed back "moron".

Matt rolled his eyes and flipped the older male the bird. _Whatever. _He didn't need L for this.

L rolled his eyes. This was why Matt was third. He stated out loud, "**B**oron", causing Matt to blush with embarrassment.

Kira continued the game on to the letter C. "Carbon."

Matt looked to L for more help. L used sign language to spell out, D-U-B-N-I-U-M.

Matt pronounced it the best he could and Kira laughed. "It's pronounced with a short vowel, and…....that's cheating."

L smirked as Matt blushed. "He cheated no more than you did, Kira. There is no element symbol for J, Q or W. However, with the order of Kira going first, Matt you would have gotten the letter J and would not have been able to answer first, thus, losing your little ABC game. Kira knew he was going to win when you stated the rules Matt."

Confused, Matt counted the letters out in his head going back and forth between him and Kira. It was true. Kira would end up with the letters Q and W, but Matt would get J, and the letter J came first in the alphabet.

Kira cheated in two different ways. Matt had been had. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected less from _Kira_."

"Im sorry." Kira said with a bow of his head as if he actually felt guilty for a silly ABC game.

"Oh it's alright. I'm only joking. I never win that dumb game anyway. Very impressive though."

L suggested rudely, "Why don't you two pick a topic you both can contribute to? Like vegetables, or fruits."

Kira started the game over saying, "Apple."

Matt shrugged. "Bannana."

Ryuk's ears had already picked up on it. "Apple? He said Apple. I know he did."

L groaned inwardly shutting his eyes. The next three hours were going to be the longest three hours of his life.

*****************

***********

Mello was not a servant. He wasn't a servant and he was not a damn interior decorator. He wasn't a furniture mover or a babysitter either. He was 15 for crying out loud and just wanted some time to get ready. He wanted to look nice for Matt's return.

What made L so special that whenever he came back to Wammy's everyone was in an uproar? As far as Mello was concerned, L was the man he respected and wanted to be, but Mello was not his gopher. Yet still, somehow he was stuck helping to get things ready.

For some oddball reason, L wanted the entire top floor all to himself. Mello figured the man had ate too much sugar when he made the request, but a little part of him, the part that made him a great candidate to becoming the next L, made him wonder if L was hiding something. In either case, Roger demanded Mello and Near help get everything ready for L, which meant Mello was doing all of the work. Mello wasn't surprised, that white haired little demon was never capable of anything truly physical.

Mello hated Near. And Near hated Mello. It was a fact. Not a hard fact like how 111,111,111 multiplied by 111,111,111 equaled 12,345,678,987,654,321, but a simple fact, like how the sky was blue. He couldn't share a room with Near, and they both tried to tell Roger when he announced it, yet the old bag of bones didn't want to listen. They knew he hated children, but come on. Have some mercy on them.

Mello lifted the heavy box full of his stuff and headed out of his bedroom that, until L decided to leave, would become L's bedroom. Mello walked down the hall to the elevator, taking it down to the fourth floor. Overall Wammy's had seven floors. Mello liked that. It was a good odd number.

Getting off on the fourth floor, Mello ran into Near standing outside of his door looking bored and wearing baggy white pajamas like always. "I will only ask for one rule." He said icily.

"Oh yeah? What rule is that?"

"Do not knock my card tower over. I will be very pissed if you do."

"Whatever Near. Get out of my way this box is heavy." With that he shoved the younger boy to the side going in and dropping the box down. Oh heaven above his arms felt so much better!

Near ignored Mello's soar arms. He was more interested in the card standing on it's side perfectly, right next to Mello's left shoe. If Mello moved at all the card was falling over, and if it fell, it would hit that queen standing up on it's side and they would all go down like dominos.

Near felt his eye twitching.

No, Mello moving in with him would be hell. He was not going to take this. He had to give Mello to someone else. Other wise, Wammy's would have one less student in the morning, and Near _would_ be attending breakfast with L.

As for Mello, he wanted to get all this moving business over with. He rubbed his arms a minute, then walked out going back to the elevator. Near watched in horror as his four day card tower of the Taj Mahal fell in under two seconds.

Back on the seventh floor, Mello joined in to help a few of the kids move more of their stuff out and replacing it with several of L's computers. When Roger was satisfied, he granted Mello his freedom back and thanked him for helping the younger children.

Mello didn't bother with any "no problems" or "you welcomes", he simply took off to the boy' s bathroom locking the door and getting into the shower.

*****************

***********

Matt watched as L and Watari helped Kira out of his seat, and off the plane. Walking seemed to be a little difficult for him since his feet were all tied up and connected to his hands. He could only take a few inches at a time.

Matt wondered if the blind fold was ever coming off. He hoped it would. He wanted to ride with them in the same limo from the airport, but L made it perfectly clear that Matt was to ride in his own with a driver named, "Rob".

"Fine. But be careful L, he's blindfolded. He can't see and he's scared. He doesn't know where he is."

"Matt he is not your concern, but my own. He is my pet and he is fine. A little fear won't hurt him."

Yeah, easy for you to say, the gamer thought. You just use him. You don't honestly care about him.

"Matt, will you kindly get in your limo already? I didn't pay the man for you to stand there obsessing over a dumb animal."

Kira seemed unfazed by the comment, like that was honestly what he was. Matt didn't want to leave his side. It was weird, he'd always been against Kira and his belief and he'd always thought his execution was the right thing. But now, now he felt like a friend towards Kira, and his admiration for L was diminishing.

When both limo's arrived at Wammy's, Matt was told to enter through the front door like normal, while L, Watari, and Kira used a secret, hidden door that Matt never knew existed to make it to the top floor.

Matt gave Kira's arm a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I'll see you later dude. And I'll have an American city that starts with the letter E too." With that he left his new friend in the care of his master and Watari.

Opening the door, Matt went in quietly, setting his bag down on the floor near his feet. His heart stopped when he took in the image before him standing on the stairs.

Dressed in a pair of new leather pants and a snug black shirt that clung to every muscle and curve stood Mello, with the last remaining drops of water from his shower falling from his wet hair to his shoulders.

Matt gulped looking at the blonde.

"Hey Matt. Back already?"

"Y-yeah."

Matt tried to look nonchalant, but he could feel his courage and composure around Mello dissolving.

Mello asked, "Where's L?"

"L?" Mello laughed as Matt looked confused. The shirt did the trick. He knew Matt had a crush on him, as he did Matt, and he wanted to look good for the gamer when he arrived home.

"Yeah, he's a little tall, black hair, black eyes, and a white shirt. He's usually accompanied with another man, much older, white hair, mustache-"

"Right. Right. L. He and Watari are, uhm, coming through another way. You know how secretive L is. Is, uh, that a new shirt?"

"This?" Mello looked down at his stomach and shrugged. "I've had it for awhile." Awhile being two days. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks, nice." Mello smiled feeling warm inside as he saw Matt's glistening eyes shift into a dreamy look. He pretended to be oblivious.

"Hm. So did you actually get to help this time or were you stuck doing technical stuff again?"

"What?"

"You know like cameras and recordings and... Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah I'm listening Mello." To every single word, but did Mello really have to look that good in those pants? Matt couldn't concentrate.

"Are you hungry? I havn't have lunch yet."

"Lunch? Yeah sure. We can."

Mello laughed, shaking his head at the gamer. He moved down the stairs and grabbed Matt's arm. "Lets go see what there is."

*****************

***********

Kira sighed a deep breath in relief when the blind fold came off. He found him self sitting on a bed with black satin sheets. His master stood before him, pulling out the key and dropping to his knees to unlock the shackles on his feet with the connecting handcuffs.

"Does the collar hurt?" L asked apathetically, no sense of concern really in his voice as he left the second pair of handcuffs on.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No Master."

"Very good." L looked up at Kira's eyes. "I have to admit. You were very obediant today. I expected you to protest against the chains."

"I havn't the right to protest or question anything Master."

That sentence sent a volt of pleasure through L. It was nice to know Kira knew his place. Perhaps allowing him more freedom could be done, except Watari would be a problem. Gods knew L loved him, but Watari needed to remember who was L and incharge. Casually L lifted his hand and slid his fingers into Kira's long hair and massaged his scalp. The boy moaned a little and closed his eyes. L smiled and kissed his pet's lips softly and felt as Kira's warm lips turned up into a smile.

"I'm going to work. You should sleep. Now that the chains are removed im sure you will be more comfotable." L stood, leaving Kira alone on the bed as he made his way to the box that held his lap top, and unpacked it.

Laying backwards until his back came in contact with the silk sheets, his overgrown hair spreading out around him, Kira closed his eyes, and breathed deep. L really was beautiful on a few levels he thought. His hair, for one, was a dark, thick mess of raven colored strands, and his skin was smooth, warm and pale, like a real, living porcelin doll.

Kira rested his chained hands in his chest, and tried to get a little sleep. L glanced over hearing the boy's heavy sigh and bit his thumb. It was true. He had said it in a moment of only wanting to hurt him, but it seemed now, when looking him over, it was true. Kira was not quite as pretty. He appeared tired, worn out, and faded. Almost, a little lifeless. Health wise, he was far too thin. With Matt's arrival Kira was far too embaressed to enter the kitchen, and L knew why. But Kira would have some privacy with the floor to themselves now.

L sighed once more, thinking of the rights he did give Kira. **The right to a healthy diet.** He calmly pulled the bag of M&M's from his back pocket, and walked to Kira, laying the yellow bag on Kira's rising and falling chest as he slept. "Don't say I never gave you anything." With that he turned back to setting up his computer. For L, M&M's were healthy enough.

* * *

A/N: So Mello and Near didn't learn about Kira yet, but hey, they made their entrance! I hope it was alright. Im not particuarly fond of them, so it's hard for me to write them, especially near but i did my best. i just hope you still stick around even if they are incredibly OOC.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DN, I only borrow these characters for personal amusement.

Warning: a steamy shower scene ;)

Author Note: I know L's mean and it's really escalating to the point you can barely talorate it, but let me say this, I promised a few people this story would end happily. I intend on keeping that promise. So please, don't run away on me.

* * *

Under the warm blanket, L rolled onto his side to look out the window. It was early morning, most likely around four, and the world looked so miserably dark and grey outside. He thought of the look Matt had given him before stepping into the limo. It gave him an odd feeling, as if he wanted to say something to Kira, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Now, a day later, he rolled back over onto his left side, and gazed at the back of Kira's head. Kira had fallen asleep while L had stayed up all night looking over the files of Wammy's students. Apparently, every child had access to the roof, and every child's come and go on the top floor. Matt couldn't remember the exact time or day he found the note, just that he kept it for a little while first, too afraid to turn it in. Lack of information made L antsy. He couldn't work without information. Matt was failing miserably as a possible successor. In fact, L could think of five students who could take his place as third.

"Mm..." L watched as Kira moaned slightly, stretching and rolling over to face L. Kira smiled when his eyes opened to meet his master's. L noted that his pet was happiest when he was close to his master. It was a little annoying, seeing how L was very independent, but at times Kira's adoration was too much, and L gave in.

Like now. Kira scooted closer to L until the tip of their noses touched lightly, and he was still smiling, almost sweetly. L wrapped a strong arm around the pet's thin waist and pulled him closer, kissing his lips softly. "I don't like you sleeping in my bed with me, you know."

Kira frowned, but L smiled, deciding to be generous and removed the hard collar, freeing Kira's neck and revealing the red line that now tainted his neck. L lifted his head and kissed the red line sweetly, causing a shudder to run through his pet's body down to his toes.

Kira returned the smile, cuddling into L's naked, warm chest, laying his head gently down onto his shoulder. L laid the collar on the night stand and let out a breath, blowing a few strands of Kira's red-brown hair, and soaked in the soft touch of Kira's finger tips playing on his torso's skin. If they were lovers, the moment would have been too perfect.

A knock on the door interrupted the serene moment. Watari entered pushing a cart with L's breakfast. Kira, pushed himself up and run a hand through his messy hair. His master pushed the blankets off and got out of the bed. "Thank you, Watari."

The older man nodded courtly, and made his exit after leaving two clean, folded green towels on the corner edge of the bed. Kira watched as his master ate one strawberry, before grabbing a towel and stepping into the bathroom for a morning shower. Not wanting to be left alone, or away from his Master, Kira jumped out of bed following in toe.

L turned the shower knob all the way around, then stepped back as the water sprayed out, warming, and creating steam. As he unbuttoned and stepped out of his pants, he noticed his pet in the door way peering at him shyly.

Kira was still wearing the pants he had purchased for him, but not the shirt, and his bottom lip was tucked in his mouth as his bit down on it shyly. All thoughts L possessed of taking an independent shower flew out the window. He wouldn't mind if Kira wanted to shower together. Smiling softly for encouragement, L held his hand out to his pet. "Care to join me, Kira?"

The pet's eyes seemed light up as he placed his hand in L's, who drew him close again. With their chests pressed up together, Kira initiated another kiss, cheeks blushing. L pushed past his trembling lips to find the wet warmth of Kira's mouth, and took over completely. L forced his hands to drop to Kira's pants, unbuttoning them slowly and letting them drop to the floor followed by white boxers, then shoved him into the shower stepping in behind him.

Kira starred into his Master's dark, black eyes as he was pinned against the shower wall, L reattaching their mouths and pressing his slick, wet body against him. He could feel L's hard erection pressed against his stomach, his toned chest against his own chest, and L's hands holding down his arms as L's mouth drifted to his neck, licking, biting and sucking. He tried to fight the urge to moan, but it just felt too good.

L smirked and stepped back, starring down at his pet that looked positively sexy as he panted under the water splashing over him. Surprisingly, L's own breathing was calm and in control. He reached his hand out, running his fingers down Kira's chest and feeling the smooth skin, then tenderly, he brought his hand back up brushing damp hair from amber eyes before attacking those pale pink lips again.

Kira wrapped his arms loosely around his master, wanting to get closer but feeling like it was impossible. He gasped when his master's leg slipped between his own and rubbed against him.

"It's okay.." L whispered softly, trying to guide his pet. "I'll help you." L grabbed Kira's left leg at the thigh, and attempted to lift it, trying to help and coax the pet into wrapping his legs around L's waist, but Kira's young face turned scarlet, his hands moved to L's chest and tried pushing him away.

L wasn't going to give up. Ignoring protests, he cupped Kira's ass into his hands lifting him up off his feet, forcing him this time to wrap his slick, wet legs around L for fear of falling. L smirked as Kira also wrapped his arms around his neck for extra support. "I knew you'd come around."

Kira responded with a soft, "No, s-stop.."

L paused, then asked, "What if I don't?" He nuzzled Kira's neck, then bit harshly, almost drawing blood on the pulse point. Kira whimpered and squirmed between L and the wall pressed against his back. L only took more pleasure in the movements and continued his assault of his pet's neck.

Kira's voiced wavered, but he stayed sturn as he cried, "Dont. Please dont. Please Master. You said you-" L covered his mouth before he could finish, and let Kira slide his legs down, feet making contact with the shower floor once again. Frustrated, he reached down to the faucet, turning the hot water to cold, and let the pellets of the water beat down on him.

Kira watched as his master closed his eyes, body tense, and breathing deep as if trying to calm himself. Why didn't his master understand? Feeling that overwhelming need to be close, and his arms still around L's neck, Kira pressed their wet bodies together again, and tried to bring what little comfort he could to his master.

Angry, L shoved him away with a quick push on the shoulder, slinging him against the hard shower wall. "Don't bother to touch me." L ignored the pout and somber look from his pet as the younger one shivered under the cold water. L didn't really care how hurt he was. Didn't Kira realize how sexually frustrated he was? How damn special could virginity be?

"Why?" He demanded after a few seconds of nothing but the sound of the shower running over them.

Kira's jaw clenched, and L could tell a few drops of tears were swelling up in the rim of his eyes. He repeated his question. "Why? Do you forget who owns you? Who your master is?" L's voice dropped into a low hiss, asking, "Do you not find me desirable?"

Kira looked shocked and whispered over the heavy water, "You're beautiful Master."

"Then, why?" L practically shouted, frightening him to the point Kira wished he never got into the shower at all. He wanted to make his master happy, not angry, but it seems that's all he managed to do.

Kira whispered softly, "You said that I could keep it. It's all that I have left.."

L looked at the young thing, shivering under the water, drops of water cascading around him. Looking down at his own feet, L shrugged the feeling that was pinching his chest and got out, walking back into the bedroom and wrapping the green towel around his waist. He let himself drop into the chair in front of his computer, and picked up another strawberry, biting into it and savoring the flavor. He barely looked up when Kira emerged from the shower, hair dripping wet, arms folded protectively around his waist as he walked to his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

L glanced at the green tennis ball laying innocently on the floor near the sliding glass door that opened to the balconey. "Why do you love that tennis ball so much?" He asked, honestly wondering, though Kira's response in the bathroom already told him.

Kira looked up at his master confused. "My ball?"

"Yes. At times you cradle it as if it were your child. I wonder, why is that? It's only a ball."

L's pet tried to look nonchalant, and failed miserably as he shrugged and sat on the bed. He glanced around the room avoiding any eye contact, hoping he looked as if he didn't really care at all about it. L watched him knowing fully well why he loved that stupid ball and he hated it. The raven haired detective passed the floor retrieving it. He held it firmly in his hands before bouncing it once, twice, three, four, five times in front of Kira, who watched with glistening eyes as the ball hit the floor, then bounced back into L's hand just to be dropped and bounced again.

"This ball represents something. Doesn't it? What does virginity represent?" The questions were cold, cruel and demanding. Kira would have to answer.

"It's just a ball Master..."

"Oh? Is it?" L stopped bouncing the ball instantly, turned to the door leading to the balcony and opened it. Casually he stepped onto the balcony and waited. It didn't take Kira long to catch on. He jumped from the bed and ran out to L and gazed at him with pleading eyes.

"Please. Master, please, it's.."

"It's what? A ball, that's all. The world makes a million of them just like this." L pulled his arm back, like a pitcher. "You shouldn't mind, if it's just a ball."

"Please... Please don't."

"But you said it was just a ball, Kira." He taunted viciously. "Unless...does it mean something to you? But why would it, if it's just a ball? It's more than a simple ball isn't it, Kira?"

Kira's amber's eyes began swelling with tears again as he looked out the balcony to see nothing but a giant yard and a field outstretched around them. The trees blew with the cold wind on both their naked chests and Kira closed his eyes, knowing they'd show the truth. "No. It's only a ball."

L waited, giving him another chance to save it, but when Kira repeated, "only a ball" he slung his arm forward, sending the ball straight threw the air.

"No!" Kira fell against the railing as he tried to catch it, but it was too late as the tennis ball went sailing threw the air across the field, landing where God only knew. His tears broke lose as his eyes tried to scan the field for the little ball.

L watched disgusted. "When I gave that too you I never meant for it to replace the whole inside of you. You are not allowed that luxury. That ball can't, and wont, ever replace Sayu, you're mother, or you're father. I stripped them away from you Kira. That's Yagami Light's family. You have no family. _You_, are a _murderer. _Nothing more, nothing less. Or did you forget that?" L gave a shaky laugh, entertained by Kira's pained and desperate eyes. "As for your virginity...does it make you feel innocent? Does it allow you to pretend you aren't a monster for a little while? Kira, it can only make you feel innocent for so long. The truth is that you are so far from innocent I can't stand to look at you at times." L grabed Kira's chin forcing him to look up into his master's black eyes. "What have I said about tears?" L's thumb stretched out, wiping the drops of salt water streaming down and over Kira's cold, pink cheeks.

*******

******

***

Matt laughed. It was amusing listening to Mello complain about Near. He could scream he hated Near till his lungs bled, but Matt knew better. Mello was only jealous that Near was first and Near was just annoyed with having Mello annoy him all the time. It helped Mello feel better to know he knocked over a card tower, stepped on a robot, or lost a few dice that belonged to Near. Somehow, for Mello a lost or broken toy was the only way he could make Near feel as bad as he did, and Mello's pain stemmed from knowing he would always be second, never becoming L, no matter what efforts he tried, because Near always came in first.

At least that's what Matt figured. He wasn't a psychologist or anything. It's just the little vibe he always got between the two. For Matt, he didn't care for Near either way. The kid was always quite and when he was gaming that came in handy. So he could take or leave Near.

Matt tried to listen to all of Mello's complaining as they sat together at the breakfast table, but when their elbows brushed occasionally, it sent a tingling warmth through out Matt's body. Mello was wearing a complete leather out fit that fit each muscle tightly, and Matt didn't know how long he could control himself. Mello was angry, and Matt found that Mello's eyes held a sexy, fiery glow. Matt watched those eyes as Mello fussed how he didn't want to bunk with Near. Matt, figured Roger thought the two could work out their differences, but what Roger didn't know, was that Mello and Near's hatred was well rooted. You couldn't change them. It was like it was embedded inside their DNA.

"And that card tower is taking up more than half the room! How am I suppose to get to the closet?"

Matt smiled, "Walk around it?"

"There is no way to walk around it. He has a city made of dice right next to it!"

Suddenly Near appeared on the other side of Matt. He took the empty seat, setting down his trey and beginning to twirl his hair. With a soft, stoic voice he spoke to Mello. "All you had to do was ask me to take them down if they inconvenienced you."

"Ask you? You ignore me!"

"That isn't true."

"Then why don't you answer me?"

"Because you annoy me."

Ah, Matt was realizing he really did miss Wammy's. There bickering continued for awhile, amusing Matt, until Mello realized Near had stopped listening and was focusing on eating his cheerios.

Matt shook his head and bit into his sausage biscuit. For the two competing to be L, they were awfully childish and hurtful toward each other, and sometimes he feared that their bickering would escalate. But then again, Matt had learned the current L was cruel and hurtful. Maybe it was a trait they needed to be L. Maybe that was why Roger forced them to share a room together.

Near picked the argument back up, "You could always go room with Matt. I am sure he wouldn't mind."

"There isn't any room. You know he shares a room with Kei. They barely have enough room to breath."

That was true. Kei and Matt shared the tiny room together in perfect harmony. Neither needed a lot of room. If Mello moved in, it would be cramped.

"Fine. Switch places with Matt. Matt can sleep in the room with me, and you can share with Kei." Near offered politely, twirling a strand of white hair around his index finger as he gazed at Matt, obviously intending to get a rise out of Mello who suddenly got fidgety.

Mello argued, "Matt doesn't want to share a room with you."

Matt stopped paying them any attention. Instead he began thinking of Kira, and those dull amber eyes that obeyed every and any command L gave, completely willing. Matt wondered, if L laid a knife out and told him to slit his wrists, if Kira would. It chilled him, but he felt like the so called 'pet' would. _But why_? It was weird. They were taught that Kira was a murderer, someone who killed even the innocent for his delusional thoughts about becoming God. _But if that was Kira why was he so easily pushed around_? Matt thought. _What if that wasn't Kira_? _What if L is wrong_?

_No. L was never wrong. _

Or was he? He seemed to be wrong now, didn't he? Just because Kira was a criminal did he deserve to be treated that way? Maybe he derved the chains, like any criminal, but did he deserve the bruises and the scars on his legs? Or the humiliation that L somehow found so amusing?

And what about the criminals Kira killed? He punished them with death, turning himself into a criminal. Now L was punishing Kira for punishing those criminals. Was that not hypocricy? Although L didn't kill Kira, just turned him into a pet, that was wrong too, right? Or no? L said it was Kira's idea, yet that shouldn't matter...or should it?

Damn. Matt was so confused. He didn't know what was right anymore. He groaned getting a headache. All his thoughts evilly sucked the fun out of seeing Mello in his tight leather clothes.

"-thing wrong?"

Matt blinked hearing Mello's soft voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "What Mello?"

"I asked if something was wrong. You've been starring at your biscuit for a while now."

Matt looked up and around him. A few people were gone, as was Near, and Mello's breakfast of eggs and sausage were gone. "I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Like?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just stuff."

Mello gave him a suspicious look. "Does it have something to do with L?"

Matt froze almost instantly. How did Mello discover that so quickly? "What? Why do you ask that?"

"Because I haven't seen you pull out your PSP since you've been back. Not once. Something is on your mind." Mello's voice didn't sound shocked. He added softly, "He's hiding something, isn't he? And you know what it is."

Matt sweated. Damn Mello's IQ. "Dude, what would be hiding from us?" He tried to laugh playfully, as if Mello were being silly.

"I don't know, that's the point. L has always been a little aloof, but, he usually eats breakfast with us when he visits. We're also usually aloud to go in and out of his room as we please, but now he has the entire top floor to himself. He's never done that before. I have a feeling he's hiding something from everyone. Is he working on a new case?"

"Well… Sort of. But I don't know anything about it."

"Yeah right. You just spent time with him at his house." Mello's eyes suddenly lit up like candles on a chocolate birthday cake. "Has he decided? Matt does he know who will succeed him?!" Mello grabbed Matt's stipped sleeve and shook him excitedly. "It's stupid Near isn't it? I can take it, just tell me the truth."

Matt pulled away from Mello's grip. "No. No I don't know anything about that." How could Mello care about that right now when Matt knew Kira was upstairs, just over their heads? _Easily_, he thought. _He doesn't have the burden of knowing_. Irritated, Matt asked, "Why do you want to be him so bad anyway? You should be your own person Mello."

Mello looked confused. "Who wouldn't want to be L? He's great. He is never wrong. He fights for justice. He-"

"He's human like the rest of us. He's not great Mello. You're just idolizing him."

"We _all_ idolize him Matt." The blonde's voice dropped to a whisper. Why was Matt acting so funny?

"I got to go. I'll see ya in gym. Okay, Mello?" With that quick sentence Matt and his half eaten sausage biscuit left the cafeteria.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Author Note: I was, and still am, very busy lately with all of the end of semester exams. So I am sorry once again for a long wait. Also this chapter is a little choppy, and the writing isn't exactly up to standards. I'm sorry for that too

* * *

Anger filled him from head to toe with a dark warmth that matched the hot tea Watari was refilling his tea cup with. This case was the most ridiculous case of his life, and yet, no other case had terrified him to the point of shaking. A killer inside Wammy's made his skin crawl. He was the legendary L, but what was he suppose to do when his a successor could not remember what day or time he had found the Death Note? Normally, L would use his skills to make a chart, and using Matt's schedule, he would figure it out. But he couldn't when Matt skipped classes all of the time with Mello, and when Matt had found the Death Note, he kept it hidden, completely afraid to turn it in at first.

This was all so ridiculous! And just what if it was a student who was the owner? What would L do then? Punish them? With what, the death penalty? Sighing he picked up his warm cup of tea and sipped long and hard, until it was all gone. It tasted like ash on his tongue, but he requested Watari to refill the cup anyways.

And what about Kira's damned shinigami, Ryuk? L thought he could make him useful, but it seemed Ryuk only found humor in anything L said or asked about this new notebook. In fact, the shinigami seemed to go off into laughing hysterics. L found it frightening, and repulsive all at the same time. However, Kira paid no attention, as he kept to himself the past three mornings in a row. He made himself a little schedule and he kept to it. He would wake, shower alone after L, eat his oatmeal, dress in clean boxers, then go stand outside on the balcony, as if in mourning over the lost tennis ball. His eyes would scan back and fourth over the ground below, but he still wouldn't find it.

As L waited for Watari to bring up the lunch treys, he allowed his eyes to glance over at his pet who was currently out on the balcony, as he had been all morning. At first, L chuckled. It was just a ball for crying out loud. But now, it was just annoying.

L stood, placing his hands in his pockets, and walked to him, placing a hand on top of Kira's head and running his fingers through the silky tresses. "Kira can not stay out here all day."

Kira pulled away, sliding down the balcony's banister.

"I won't let you." L rudely added with a bored tone. "Come in, get dressed, and we can go for a walk. The day started out cloudy, but now the sun is out. We could both use a little exercise. Plus, I'd like to go up onto the roof and try to see if I can find anything. After lunch of course."

Kira didn't move, didn't speak, only continued his search as he bit his bottom, pink lip losing hope of ever seeing his ball again.

"That was an order Kira."

The pet shuddered, then turning to face his master he bowed, and mumbled an apology. "Forgive me Master."

L starred into those eyes that once held so much passion and heat, then held his hand out as if he cared. Kira took it politely, and allowed himself to be led back inside the room where L walked him to the closet. Surprisingly, inside were several shirts with nice dress pants, all in Kira's size. L explained, "I can not allow you to roam around here in boxers and a leash. Consider yourself very lucky while I have this case."

Kira reached his hand into the closet, touching the shirts and pants as he had done before at L's house, as if he could not believe his very own eyes. And perhaps, he didn't.

"Pick whatever you would like. Watari, where are my shoes?" L asked as Watari entered with the lunch trey, consisting of a giant piece of cheesecake for L, and the usual bento box for Kira that the pet seemed to enjoy.

The old man pointed to the top of the closet annoyed. "L, what are you doing?" He asked causciously.

"I am taking Kira out for a stroll. We are going to explore the roof." L said as he reached for the plain white shoes, just as Kira reached for a red button up t-shirt, removing it from it's hanger.

Watari's eyes widened in disbelief. "What if he is seen? What if someone recognizes him? L no. Just no. That is far too dangerous. For you both."

"I will explain that you are retireing very soon and that he will be taking your place and is in training. That sounds believable enough to me. If no one believes it, it is not as if they will know he is Kira. Look at him. He looks nothing like himself."

" _Matt_ knows. Are you sure-"

"Matt has let me down in many way, yes, but he won't tell anyone of Kira's existence. I m sure of it. Why would he? He is running to be the next L, he would not want to jeopardize that."

"L, I am only concerned for you. I care for you like you were my son. Interpol will-"

"Right now I don't give a damn about Interpol!" L shouted, interrupting the old man as he lost his patience. "What did I say before? This is _my _prisoner, Watari. _I_ caught him. Not _them_. Let them find out. What could they say to me? _Honestly _Watari, what could they do? Rip up our contract? Tell the man who is never wrong that he is wrong?" L laughed. "I doubt it very much."

A little taken back by the sudden anger fueled defiance, followed by a bitter laugh, Watari nearly dropped the tea kettle. But as he took a long look at L, the man he raised from a shy toddler to a hard young man, his eyes softened in sympathy for him. With what seemed like a comforting whisper, he asked that L only be more careful from now and to take care of himself.

Kira, who had been frightened by the sudden outburst, had gotten his clothing and moved across the room to dress alone. He was not going to be in the way when Master L was angry...he had learned better.

He continue to dress slowly, watching his Master slip on the pair of expensive looking tennis shoes. He buttoned up his shirt that fit perfectly, and zipped his pants that felt like silk against the skin on his legs.

After some silence, and his shoes were tied properly, L's shoulders slumped and he gazed back at Watari with actualy guilt inside his eyes. "Watari, I apologize for that. I never meant any disrespect."

"It's quite alright L." Watari gave him a gentle, all too knowing smile before leaving the room. Kira wondered how close the two were. Obviously, they were closer than L and Matt. The two seemed close when Matt showed up at first, laying on the couch playing his game, and L smiling when his eyes laid on him. But then later, he just looked annoyed with his very presence.

Confused, Kira shook his head. That was not his place.

"You look nice Kira." Startled, Kira blushed. He looked up to find L starring at him with that familiar hungry gaze.

"Thank you, Master."

L made no move to come closer as Kira began to fear. Instead, the detective grabbed his plate with the cheesecake and sat in his usualy style on the bed. With a mouth full of cake he stated, "Place your collar back on. After we finish eating we will depart."

"Yes sir." Kira moved to the night stand. He picked the metal collar back up, and placed it around his neck, pulling the shirt's collar high so no one could notice.

***********

*********

The running track blurred under their feet as the twenty students in gym class felt the adrenaline surged throughout their bodies, the steady thump of their footsteps echoing in their ears. Mello was currently at the head of the line, leading them down the track. He was followed by Kei, who kept a steady, rhythmic pattern to his running, ignoring the others around him as he concentrated. Behind him, scattered, were a few girls and boys struggling to get past one another.

Then came Matt, running at his own pace, not caring about who was ahead of who.

Finally, forgotten by most, but certainly not Mello, came Near, at the very end of the pack, walking casually, still dressed in his pajamas, as always.

For Matt, as the others wore themselves out to get to the front of the line, he didn't care about the competition. He didn't care who came in first. It was just gym. No matter who won today, they would all race again tomorrow, and the winner from yesterday would be forgotten. The pattern repeated until winter, when gym moved indoors to become inside volleyball.

Beads of sweat began rolling down Matt's back, chest, and forehead as he began sweating under the heat and bright sunlight. Dressed in his sneakers and his gym uniform consisting of shorts and a black and white stripped t-shirt, Matt sped up, his sneaker covered feet bounding into the asphalt. He couldn't get Kira and L out of his mind. He thought if he ran fast enough he could run it out, but he just couldn't.

Was he suppose to blindly continue to follow L? Is that what everyone else would do? It seems like that's what Watari was doing.

Matt shook his head hard, and when he came to the finish line he plopped down on the cool green grass and relaxed as his chest heaved desperately. Mello who had already won, sat next to him panting just as hard. The two sat together trying to catch their breaths, elbows and knees skin to skin.

"Looks like you won dude. You beat Near at something." Matt said, after his lungs seemed to have calmed down.

"No. I didn't beat him."

"What?" Matt looked at the blond, who's eyes were watching Near finish his walk to the finish line lazily and half-assed.

"It doesn't count if he's not even trying. I didn't beat him. But I will someday."

Matt half smiled. "Right." He wondered if he could tell Mello about Kira. Or Kei. Maybe Near. They might could help him, or maybe they could explain how to understand it all. Maybe there was just something he wasn't getting.

Matt lifted up his bottom half just enough to feel his back pocket for his smokes. Their coach was inside so it was not as if he would get caught. He pulled a thin cigarette out of it's packet, then slipped it between his lips as he fumbled his other pockets for a lighter. He hadn't smoked since back at L's and then it was only half of one. He had barely tasted the nicotine on it before L snatched it out of his mouth.

Now, he could savor the glorious flavor as the nicotine filled his lungs and spread throughout his veins soothing him when he spotted the cause of his jittery nerves. He also decided to go with Mello. He had known him all his life, so who better to talk to?

"Hey Mells… can we talk about anything?"

"Sure." Mello's response was garbled. When Matt looked he realized Mello was munching away on a chocolate bar. He tried to fight the urge to think about how hot Mello looked and stay focused on his question.

"What about secrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can we keep a secret between each other?"

This caused Mello to sit up, eyes glowing as he starred at Matt. "Yeah Matt. We can share a secret together. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

Matt looked at the blond. What was he getting all excited for all of a sudden? "What if the secret was a confession?" The specific question had Mello actually put his chocolate bar down on the ground as he scooted close to the gamer.

"I won't tell a soul. You can confess anything."

"I know but…I'm scared of what you will think." _You will probably think I'm a liar._

Mello smiled, getting his own idea of what Matt's confession could be. "I won't judge you. I mean, I may have a little confession too. What is it?"

Matt took a long drag before leaning into Mello's personal bubble. "I mean a confession that might be…immoral. _Wrong_. Something that you might not agree with."

"Matt I'm your friend. Nothing will change that. I mean, I would hope not anyways."

Matt licked his dry lips, and removed his goggles, lifting his arm and wiping away the sticky, salty sweat that had formed from all his running.

How could he start? Mello, L is not who we think he is. Or maybe, L really is hiding something and it's Kira. No maybe he should start with, Mello, L is a liar. _He is a big phony._No he should be more subtle than that. L was Mello's hero. Matt would need to be gentle.

_Very_ gentle.

Matt crept his face just inches from Mello's causing both young boys to gulp from the tension and the closeness. "Mello…"

Here goes. Matt put his cigarette out in the grass and turned his body towards Mello's.

"Yes Matt?" Mello whispered, allowing his warm, caressing breath to blow over Matt's lips.

For Matt, just feeling that little bit of warmth made his heart skip a beat or two and a tingly feeling to start spreading through his groin as he noticed Mello had a few beads of sweat on his forehead, his beautiful forehead.

Being this close to Mello should be against the rules. Or something. Matt's brain seemed to be no longer cooperating. Maybe it was Mello's eyes. Matt had starred at them often but now he was truly realizing how golden they really were, like the sun fading on a warm afternoon…

"Yes, Matt?" Mello repeated, noticing how mesmerized Matt suddenly looked.

"I.."

"You?"

"I think…"

"What do you think?"

"That.. Mello…I, I like you. A _whole _lot."

WHAT?? Why did _those _words slip out?

Now Matt's brain decided to kick in. Now of all times! After he made a fool of himself! What happened to 'L is not L anymore'? What happened to 'L is a liar and has Kira for a pet'?

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

What now?

Mello sat stunned. Matt couldn't blame him in the least. Jesus, what had caused _that _confession? "M-Mello, look, I, I don't know why-I mean I'm sorry. I-I know you just think of me as a- _Mff_!"

Mello's lips tackled Matt's in an all out battle of uncontrolled dominance. Matt's body was melting like chocolate in a summer heat and he was losing his mind. The only thought that the gamer was able to process was, "He's kissing me! _I _am kissing _Mello_!"

* * *

Author Note: I know this story has scared a bunch of people away (what with the last chapter, it's understandable) but to those of you still sticking around and leaving me reviews, you guys are awesome and I thank you so much! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: To answer some people's question: YES, I'm still ALIVE. haha Hope you like the new chapter, excuse any typos, I did have it edited by three different people, but it was in my hands last. Meaning I changed things and reworded stuff, so if you catch something, please let me know ^ ^ I'm doing my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. PROMISE.

* * *

The air on the roof was cool. The wind blew through both L and Kira's hair causing strands to twist and wave around their faces. Kira breathed in deep. He didn't know how long they would be staying here before going back to his master's home where he could go freely outside for walks. Here he had to hide, so here he would savor the smell of fresh air and the feel of the wind on his skin and in his pours.

Taking baby steps, he moved to the edge looking over at the view down below. There was a running track with students racing around in a giant circle. Kira smiled softly when he saw Matt sitting on the grass with a blond boy, a boy in what looked like pajamas, and one other. Without thinking, Kira lifted his arm to wave, but L caught his wrist in a tight grip. "No." He said, his voice stern. "Do not draw attention to yourself. Watari was right when he said it was risky to bring you out. "

Kira turned his head towards his Master and nodded in understanding. But as he watched his master's dark rimmed eyes as the taller man let go of his wrist, he noticed something off about the eyes. They were the same piercing, cold shade of black, and yet something was new. Kira tried to place it when suddenly a small dot of a tear trickled from his master's right eye, streaking down his porcelain skin in the sun light.

It was hard to believe but, was cold and impassive L…_crying_?

Taken back, Kira's breath hitched nervously and he found that his feet were moving backwards, trying to get away when his master began to speak. "I never… Not once have I…have I ever spoke to him that way."

Kira knew 'him' was Watari. He thought of the old man's face when his Master yelled at him. As he studied L's face, he realized his Master looked that way now, like a strange type of pain he had never felt was consuming him. L's shoulders sagged with the confession, and he let Kira go as he turned away, walking to the middle of the roof, face buried in his palms. Not quite crying really, Kira noticed, simply hiding his face with a guilt heavy tear or two.

Silently, Kira watched fully interested. He couldn't remember ever seeing Master cry. He had thought it wasn't even possible. Now, against all his better judgment, Kira slowly moved toward L. Step by tiny step he got closer. When he got close enough, he reached for him, touching his shoulder lightly. L tensed, but didn't move. Sighing to himself with a little relief, Kira squeezed his master's shoulder for comfort and moved into his personal space quietly, leaning against him.

L was warm. His shirt was soft, smelling of laundry detergent and a sugary scent that seemed to fully fill Kira's nostrils. But beneath his soft scented shirt, was his hard body of muscles. L allowed all of it, even wrapping an arm around Kira's thin shoulders that were now practically nothing but bones beneath skin, and they stood there, together, for what seemed like an hour. Then Kira's lips separated, searching for something to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

It was barely a tiny whisper. L almost thought he spoke his own thoughts aloud. And when he realized Kira said them, he almost misunderstood, almost. He quickly realized Kira was simply looking for the words L was looking for, and offered them over to his master.

A tiny moment of silence passed between them where it seemed the entire world came to a stop just for them alone. There was no wind, no rustle of the trees, not even a bird. L turned his head slightly, looking into Kira's eyes, and oddly enough, searching for any shimmer of honesty.

What he found was an amber shaded emptiness. Kira's words were hollow. But what did L expect? He had made them hollow! He cut out the feeling and emotion from them when he stripped this boy of any ounce of humanity that might have been lurking deep down inside the fabric of his being. Angry at mostly himself, L shoved Kira violently off. "Get away from me." The pet stumbled, then unable to catch himself, fell down. As he fell, Kira's right elbow hit first, jolting a sharp pain all the way to his finger tips. He bit his lip, refusing to make a noise.

When he looked up, he saw his Master gazing down at him with an irritated expression. "Is Kira hurt?"

The pet shook his head no, yet he pulled his right arm up to his chest to cradle it, as he sat there completely confused. He had thought he said the right words.

L bent down on his knees. "Let me see."

Cautiously, Kira held out his arm. L leaned in and rolled up the sleeve just past the elbow. The skin was scratched, allowing a little blood to seep through the flesh. "Kira will bruise later…but other than that, he's fine." L took his thumb and, holding the arm at the elbow with his other hand, rubbed the tip of the elbow, kneading it.

Kira felt the pain slowly subside. He leaned into his Master's space again, and closed his eyes as the pain was being replaced with a softer sensation. It was not long before L pulled the pet up to his feet and inspected the rest of his body.

"You're fine." L said again, before turning his head to look around them. It was quiet, and empty. L stood and counted the steps to the edge of the building looking over. Mathematically, L knew the notebook had to be dropped from this spot for it to fall past Matt and Kei's window. That is, if it even did. At times, L wondered about Matt. His lack of information made him a number one suspect as far as L was concerned. Kei as well, simply because he roomed with Matt. But if he were going as far as to suspect one of his own possible successors, he was obligated to throw in Mello and Near's names as well. Or even Roger and the entire staff while they were at it. At this point, anyone could be added to the suspect list. Which is why he was hoping to avoid ever catching this new criminal. If he had the weapon, then in all logical reasoning, they would be forced to end their ridiculous belief of following their "God", and he would not be forced to arrest another person whom he was close with, had trusted wholly.

Of course, that is all to say this new Kira was unaware that Matt had found the notebook. If this person was aware, Matt could be in danger. However lately Matt did not seem to be too concerned about his safety. Especially now, as L could see Matt and Mello kissing. To L this only raised a percentage that Matt was working with the new Kira. And that was a theory that crawled around in the back of L's head like a pesky little fly that won't leave you alone. It just kept pecking at his thoughts, and frightening him.

What if all of this, every bit of this case, was a set up? L believed the notebook to be real, but theoretically, what if Matt tricked them into returning to Wammy's? Whether he was tricked or done this willingly, it's a possible theory that bugged him as well. He didn't want to believe it, but he could not ignore it either.

L rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Nothing about this case was safe, and nothing about it would turn out well. That he was for certain. And he was also certain that he would solve nothing if he did not up his antics. Whoever this new Kira was, they were certainly well at hiding their shinigami, and they were certainly well at outwitting L. He leaned over the building and watched as the students separated into their groups of friends as they reentered the building. Here at Wammy's, the only place he ever called home, they were taught and trained to better society, but with the IQ they held they could be turned into society's worst enemy if you were not careful.

L turned his head to gaze at Kira. The pet looked like a pathetic animal with his hair dangling in his pained eyes and babying his elbow. L suddenly smiled full of pride, if he caught Kira, the biggest threat humanity ever faced, he could certainly capture this student, whom he was almost one hundred percent positive this new Kira was. He would just need to up his antics. He was L after all. That meant if he was to protect the world from another Kira, then he must do everything within his power to stop it, regardless if they were only children. Kira was only a teenager of seventeen when he forced him to his knees. Now look what he created from it? A well behaved pet. Why should Wammy's be any different?

That's right, Wammy's was not an exception. There was no exception. Not when it came to Wammy's. This new Kira must be found, no matter what the cost.

With a smile, L grabbed his pet by the arm and pulled him close as he brought their lips together. To Kira it was meaningless, but it was warm and without force. L allowed Kira to lead the entire moment however he chose. It had been awhile since they kissed this way. Soft, sweet, and damn near enjoyable.

"Come on boy." L said when his pet separated their tongues. "There is nothing here for us to find. We have better things to do."

It was eleven pm, definitely past curfew, and Matt was positive the two would get in trouble if they were caught, but if it all meant time alone with Mello, then Matt didn't really give a shit. Pulling on his vest with his smokes in his pocket, he snuck outside, running quietly toward the trees behind the dormitory building.

He leaned against the tree with the yellow ribbon tied to the branch for marking, and slid to the ground catching his breath. He couldn't believe he got this far. Roger must not be on curfew duty. Someone else must be checking the rooms. Well, that or Roger just didn't care if the two students were missing. This made the young gamer chuckle. He wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Roger never did like kids.

"Hey." Matt's head shot up to find Mello standing in front of him, and oh God, was he ever beautiful.

"Hey Mello."

"I didn't think you would show."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mello shrugged with a nervous look in his eyes.

Matt had to smile at that. Bold Mello was really looking nervous. "I was a little scared that you wouldn't show." Matt gave a shaky laugh. "It's weird. We're usually so close and open with each other."

Mello sat beside Matt on the cool grass. "Yeah. This is different though, isn't it?"

The question caused both boys to swallow hard, and Matt felt his whole body heat up like before. His heart was seriously pounding in his chest, and he wondered if he looked as nervous as Mello, or if he just looked like the geek he really was.

Mello rested his knee against Matt and Matt had to close his eyes to keep from melting. Without warning, as if it was all a dream, Mello's lips touched his, tender and sweet.

"What if they see from a window?" Matt whispered.

Mello pulled away in a daze, eyes and brain trying to focus on the gamer. "Who?"

"Well, anyone..."

"It's dark. No one will see a thing. You didn't seem to care earlier."

Matt smiled remembering, "Earlier we weren't outside near the woods after curfew."

Mello gave a mischievous smirk. "It's dark and we are under a tree. Who could see us Matt?"

A thrill coursed through Mello as he laid back, arching slightly and slipping his hand up his shirt and lifting it just enough to reveal smooth, toned skin and a perfect belly button. He knew very well what he was doing to Matt, who's heart nearly stopped beating as his pants suddenly seemed way too small.

"Anyone who might be out here too." Matt answered as he laid beside Mello, slightly amazed at himself for getting all the words out properly.

Mello pressed a finger to Matt's lips. "If anyone's out here they're doing what we're doing." And with that said he resumed ravishing Matt's soft lips.

For a brief moment Matt resisted, but then he relaxed into the kiss, telling Mello gravely, "You feel so good."

They kissed passionately, their tongues brushing together, blood pounding, hands clutching as they pressed against each other. Mello rolled over on top, dropping his leg between Matt's. It wasn't long before his fingers found their way up the other boy's shirt and Mello allowed his nails to scratch gently from the collar bone to Matt's nipples.

Matt gasped on Mello's lips at the sudden sensation and chills. Mello loved it. He was ready for more, but Matt broke the kiss, panting. "This is getting too intense."

Mello's chest mirrored Matt's, heaving up and down. He nodded, breathlessly. "Ye-yeah. Maybe."

But neither of them could stop. They're lips crashed again. Matt pulled Mello's body back against his chest. They're hips bucked, trying to press together as best as they could. In the heat of the moment, Matt rolled over to top Mello like in all his dreams. In help to move things along further, he unzipped his vest, slinging it. Next he lifted his shirt, up and over his head. Mello shot his hands to Matt's chest instantly and ran his fingers all over, just wanting to feel the warm skin against his own.

When Matt descended down to lock lips again, Mello sat up pulling his own shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. Matt gulped. He wanted this, but was he ready for it? He had no time to decide before Mello had wiggled out of his leather pants. He saw the look on Matt's face and laughed softly before wrapping his arms around his lover and rolling them over one more time, but as they flipped Matt winced in pain hollering a slightly loud, "OW. OW."

Mello scrambled backwards off of the gamer. "What? What?"

Quickly Matt sat up and reached behind his back to pull a bright green tennis ball out from behind him.

Mello laughed. "A tennis ball? I thought all that equipment was put away."

"It is." Matt stared at it a moment, thinking. Slowly his eyes gazed up at Mello's bedroom balcony that L now occupied. "But more importantly, how did it even end up out here? This is far from the tennis court."

Mello shrugged. "The younger kids probably." Mello took the ball and slung it behind him, "Who really cares? I sure don't." He pressed his lips to Matt's, drawing out a rugged groan.

He didn't want to, but Matt forced himself to break apart from Mello's sweet lips. "We should probably get back to our rooms now. It is kind of getting late."

"But… We were having a lot of fun." Mello's eyes were playfully glowing. Matt groaned and hugged Mello.

"It's not like we can't come back."

Mello nodded. "True." He stood, and found his pants pulling them back on. Being leather they took a few extra minutes to get them on than it did for Matt to redress himself in his shirt and vest, then pick up the ball. Matt wondered if it was Light's.

"Walk me to my room?" Mello asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh, yeah." Matt took Mello's hand, keeping the ball in his other.

Together they headed back, sneaking inside and up to Mello's shared room with Near. Mello leaned against the door with a smile. "I'll see you again at breakfast."

Matt's eyes swept over Mello's tight body, wishing they were back outside. He kissed Mello one more time before going back to his own room where he threw himself on the bed. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, dreaming of Mello's blond hair, they way his lips felt, and how warm his hands were. He couldn't stop thinking about him.

That is until Kei interrupted his thoughts. "You get anywhere with him?"

Matt turned his head to Kei's bed. The other fifteen year old was laying beneath his covers, black bangs draping into his dark eyes, and a teasing smile on his mouth.

Matt shrugged. He wasn't a kiss and tell kind of person. What happens between he and Mello needed to stay between he and Mello.

"Just be careful. Don't get caught by Roger. He was up earlier. I told him you were in bed. He believed me but.." Kei stopped to yawn. When he was done he finished, "he was up reading the paper down stairs. You might have walked back in to find yourself faced with detention with Mello."

Matt chuckled at the thought. "Thanks dude."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself for having impeccable timing. He went to bed just before you came in."

Wow. Close. Matt felt a thrill surge though his veins. He couldn't wait to tell Mello about it in the morning at breakfast. He rolled over on his side thinking, and rolling the ball in his hand.

"What's that?" Kei asked.

Matt lifted it up. The moonlight from the window shinned onto the ball, and Matt felt more confident that it was Light's. Or Kira's. Whoever's. "A tennis ball."

"Why do you have a tennis ball?" Kei gave him a sly smile, like he knew something Matt didn't. "Aww." He teased. "You needed something to remember your rendezvous night with Mello. A souvenir."

"Nah. I just found it outside. I guess tomorrow I'll take it back to the equipment shed. Someone must have lost it or something."

"Oh. Okay. Well, night Matt." Kei rolled over, away from the red head.

Matt placed the ball onto the night stand by his bed, then kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his vest. He closed his eyes, way too tired to worry about pajamas. His day had been long and filled with a lot of heart pounding excitement. Exhausted, he fell right into a deep sleep.

At breakfast, with his trey in hand, Mello looked at the seating arrangement at the table. Near was sitting next to Matt again. He sighed. Why was that little albino always sitting next to his Matt? He shook his head and took the seat on Matt's opposite side. "Where's Kei?" He asked casually, trying to sound nonchalant about his rival next to the only thing he cared about more than succeeding L.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Must be skipping breakfast again. He was gone when I woke up."

Near joined the conversation as he informed them, "Mrs. Graham is giving an exam today in Biology. Kei is studying."

Matt could relate to studying all week. "Man, I had her before. She's a real witch. Study and study, but you still might be stuck taking her again."

"Yeah." Mello added. "It's like she wants you to fail. But, I didn't know Kei had her this term."

"Me either."

Near twirled a strand of hair, "Try paying attention. I find it helps. I pass Kei every morning on my way to breakfast. He was going into the library carrying his Biology book."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Some of us don't keep tabs on what everyone else is doing. Some of us have actual lives to live. We don't all share your passion for dice towers, we like to-"

"Play out in the woods till late?"

Matt and Mello's eyes widened at the comment. Shocked, and very embarrassed, Matt turned to Mello. "You said that no one would see us."

"How am I suppose to know the freak is also a pervert?"

Still twirling his white hair between his finger, Near gave an encouraging smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. So the two of you are homosexuals. I have suspected for a very long time that L was. Perhaps this is where you one up me Mello." The smile was still on his lips, but there was an underlying tone that told Mello and Matt that he was not only mocking Mello, but making fun of him.

Mello, of course, decided to fight back. "Whatever you bastard. I-"

Near interrupted as if Mello never began speaking. "Speaking of L, where is he?"

"Wait." Mello instantly calmed down. "You're right." He began glancing around the cafeteria with Matt.

"In fact." Near continued, "Has anyone seen him since his return? I don't believe he's left his room at all."

Matt quickly jumped in, "He's probably just really really busy. I bet a case he's working on just has him really tied up."

Near smiled. "Then why come home to Wammy's?"

He had Matt there. He shrugged. "Who knows? L is unpredictable sometimes."

Near nodded. "He is. But it seems he's hiding something. That's the only logical explanation for an entire top floor only to himself."

Matt could have smacked him. What the hell? Why was it the two of them jumped straight to hiding something? Why did that have to be it?

"That's what I said!" Mello shouted, "But before you. I said it first. Ask Matt. I totally said it before you did." Matt joined Near in rolling their eyes. "What?" Mello asked. "I did."

Near studied Matt's worried eyes and stated. "I can't help but wonder why you are so quick to jump to his defense Matt? That's usually Mello's place."

Was Near daring to accuse Matt of something? "Near you need to get out more often and breath in some fresh air. We all jump to defend L. He is the man we all dream to be." As the words fell from his lips, Matt was forced to shutter. L was no longer the man he admired or respected. But he couldn't say it out loud. For now, the only thing he could do was defend him as he would have before the notebook was found.

"Oh really? Coming from the boy who spent time at his house?" Near asked too sweetly, "You've changed. Completely. There was a time I could tell you the same thing. You earned the title "Gamer" for a reason. Now you never bring out your PSP. Why is that?"

Matt looked to Mello for help but the blond was waiting like Near. "I have not changed. I just…matured. That's all. We all grow up sometime."

Near smiled but there was something in his eyes that only Matt caught. "You are right Matt." With only that said , Near left the table to leave Matt alone with his new found love interest.

Matt shivered. Why did he not like the sound of what Near said?

Mello, wanting to forget everything and ignore Near, gave Matt a sneaky smile. "Hm. Seems like we're all alone now."

Matt found his own lips turning up as he met Mello's eyes. "Only one." He looked around. They really were alone. "Or maybe two."

Mello smiled beautifully before locking lips with Matt's soft ones. It was quick and more like a peck than a kiss to Mello, but it was still amazing and felt so good. Mello leaned into Matt wrapping his arms around the gamers waist and laying his head on his shoulder. "Near and me are right. You know it too. Maybe you don't know what he's hiding or working on, but he is. It's not like L to lock himself away from us." Mello snuggled closer, breathing in Matt's unique scent. "You would tell me, wouldn't you Matt? If you knew what was going on?"

Matt sweat dropped. "I don't really think anything is going on, Mell. I've already told you that I think everyone is just jumping to conclusions. L is most likely just really busy with a dangerous case. When it's solved, he'll come to us." Lying to Mello hurt, but Kira would be needing protection inside Wammy's. A lot of students were here now because Kira killed their parents. If the whole truth got out, well… Matt didn't want to think about that right now. He let himself hold Mello tight for reassurance. "Sometimes you think too much Mello."

The blond laughed slightly, then tightened his grip. As he did so he felt something hard and round inside one of the vest pockets. "Matt?"

"Huh?"

"What is this?" Mello reached in before Matt could stop him, and pulled out a tennis ball. Mello laughed. "Don't tell me this is that tennis ball from last night."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I'm going to go put it back in the equipments shed."

"I can do it for you. The gym is on my way to Mr. Saul's room an-"

Matt snatched the ball quickly. "I can do it. Besides if your late how can you beat Near?" He teased.

Mello lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Matt you're the one who will be late. It's on my way to first class. Just give it to me, I'll put it back."

"No it's okay, Mello. I can do it. Really." He gave a nervous laugh before placing the ball back into his pocket. "I'm always late anyway."

"Well, I'll see you out at gym today, okay?" Mello gave him a strange look. Matt felt horrible. Between them they both knew something was wrong, and that it was happening at Wammy's. Matt hated that Mello might become suspicious of him, or worse, end up not trusting him. But what could he do? Really?

"Yeah, of course." Matt waited till Mello was gone, then sighed an enormous breath of relief and dropped his head to the table. "Shit."

Come afternoon, Watari paced back and forth in front of the door leading to the balcony. L and Kira watched curiously as the old man sweated and shook his head. "No." He finally said. "No that would be ridiculous. They are only children. Roger would not allow it and I certainly find it repulsive. It was illegal when you pulled that to catch Kira, and it's illegal now."

L shrugged and took a bite of his cherry cheese cake before moving ahis bishop two spaces up on the chess board. Hm, the cheese cake was a little too much cheese and not enough cherry, but it would do. He wiggled his toes slightly as he awaited Kira to move a piece. "It would get results."

"There are other ways to get results."

"No. We already tried narrowing our suspects, but it didn't work. The handwriting analysis matches no one, and making charts and graphs of everyone and their access to the roof or Matt got me nowhere. I'm still standing at the beginning. Unlike with the original Kira, no one knows about this Death Note." As he spoke L pointed to the locked safe containing said notebook, hidden behind a panel in the wall. "Only the owner, us, Kira, and Matt. I can not pull the extravagant stunts I pulled catching Kira because this time Kira isn't some childish teenager. This Kira is someone involved with Wammy's. I fear I can only go straight to the cameras as I try talking with the students with out tipping them off. It's all that's left."

Watari ran a trembling hand through his hair. "L these are children we are talking about. And our own faculty."

L slid down in his seat and bit the plastic spoon in his mouth. "No we are not. We are talking about a murderer inside Wammy's. Would Watari like for me to sit back and do nothing while innocent victims die of heart attacks?" The question was mocking and disdainful and L bit his lip the moment the words came out. He had done it again, hadn't he?

Kira, who had been watching his Master saw the pain in his eyes. They were the same swimming pools of black he had gazed into on the roof the day before.

"That's not what I said. L these people trust us. We are suppose to trust them."

"Yes except one of them is a murderer. When we placed video cameras in the Yagami home Sayu was very young. A very young female. This is no different. Only I will watch the video footage. This is the only way. No one has to know."

"I will know!"

L wanted to say, who cares what you know, you old fool. But he held his tongue and allowed Watari to finish. "You would need to get Roger to agree to this. He may want access to them."

Watari's eyes drifted to Kira who was regretting moving his knight and leaving his queen open. L looked at his pet as well. He could see Watari's point, but Watari forgot that he was not only Lawliet, but he was L. The L.

Watari said, "Roger would expect you to inform the staff they are under surveillance, and while you may not have to explain the truth to them, they may in turn ask that you go under surveillance as some sort of equal deal."

"Why would they do that?"

"L the faculty in this building are ex con artists, thieves, and the like. These are formal criminals who's IQ succeed the norm. They came here under contract to work for us in exchange for limited freedom. If you go around placing hidden cameras about, that they are surely to find, they will grow dangerously suspicious. You have enough to concentrate on, you don't need them on your back."

L sighed. "Then we don't get Roger's permission. We do it on our own. We use Matt. Surely he can get enough cameras around the school without being seen to do us some good."

Watari began to shake his head frantically again. "No. No. L no. You can't do that. Roger would be furious. What would he think if he stumbled across a hidden camera in his office?"

The image of that exact statement filled L's mind and he laughed. "I'd very much enjoy the look on Roger's face."

"L be serious!"

L sat up in his chair with a look of complete gravity. "I am. I'd advise you to be as well." His voice turned stern, "I'm going to do this. Will you help me, or will I need to get the cameras myself?"

Kira lifted his head to gaze at Watari. The poor man seemed to be balancing himself between his loyalty to L, his respect for rules, and his duty to protect the innocent. Kira was glad he was just a dog.

* * *

AN: So I left you hanging, but the next chapter is on the way. Hope you forgive the long wait. And I thank you all SO MUCH for hanging in there! (If you all are still out there that is haha)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I edited this chapter as best as I could, but I was in a hurry, so if you catch something, let me know. I'll fix it. Other than that, happy reading!

* * *

The next morning Matt stared at the board. Physical Science had to be the dullest subject ever. Who really cared about all that complicated crap, so early in the morning? He preferred computers and electronics and all the stuff he was good at. The stuff that impressed Mello and L. Everything else, well, he could really just do without.

But with physical science mandatory, he tried to stay focused. He tried to keep his attention on the board and the teacher but it was near impossible. His eye lids began to droop and his hand and arm, the only things propping him up, were sliding across his desk and out from under his head. However, before he could fall, Kei decided to be a good sport and kick the gamer's foot.

Matt sat up quickly with a jolt. "What?" He asked around sleepy.

Kei watched him, chuckling slightly. "I just saved you from taking a major face dive on the desk. Stay awake."

"Thanks." Matt blinked several times before glancing over at Mello, whose assigned seat was in the front of the class room. Mello appeared to be working rather hard. To beat Near no doubt. Matt drifted his eyes over to Near who sat two seats over. The white haired boy seemed to be memorizing the boards contents. Matt almost lost his mind. How did Near and Mello get so competitive? And why do they give everything they have to be the new L? Seriously, shouldn't they have their own desires? Their own dreams? Maybe he just thought that because he had his _own_ dreams.

Matt looked back over at Kei. His roommate was diligently taking notes, catching up on the notes he just missed. He was late doing…something. Matt couldn't remember the excuse. Only that Kei was around twenty minutes late for class this morning…again. Although, it was strange that he was forming a habit of being late when he left every morning before Matt was even awake.

Maybe Kei had a secret lover too. Matt instantly smiled. That made a little sense. Maybe Kei and this person were sneaking around together the same way he and Mello snuck around. But who would it be? Matt glanced around the room. Who would have common interests with Kei? Surely not Michelle. Not Casey, she's seeing Michael. Not Bonnie because she and Kei practically hate each other the way Mello and Near despise one another. And certainly not Malinda; she was far too into her studies hoping to become a doctor someday.

Or… was it a guy?

But which guy? Mello was taken, Matt was taken, actually, a lot of the guys were taken. Well…except Near.

Could Near and Kei… NO.

No?

Matt looked back over at Near. The white haired, intelligent boy was not too bad to look at. He was actually kind of, well, cute. In a strange, creepy kind of way. His smile was not all that bad and his hair was pretty soft and he was smart. Sometimes he was alright to even hang out with and his card towers were kind of cool when you thought a bout it. Plus he always seems to know where Kei is at. He claims he pays attention, but is it because he pays too much attention?

Wow. Wouldn't that be something? Kei and Near a couple would really be interesting.

Or maybe Matt's imagination from all this boredom in class was really getting out of hand.

A knock on the door brought the gamer back into reality. When the teacher allowed the knocker in, everyone stared as Watari entered the room. "I will needing to speak with young Matt. If he may be excused from his lessons."

All eyes in the classroom turned to look intently at Matt. He locked eyes with Mello, who looked nervous. Matt gave him a confident smile before standing and gathering his things. As he moved threw the rows of desks, Matt's eyes locked oddly enough with Near, whose expression was as blank as Matt's page of notes. It gave the red head a chill or two, but he shrugged it off. That imagination of his was getting pretty wild. Once out in the hall and heading towards the elevator, Matt asked, "So what does L want? I know that's why you need me."

"L has something he would like to ask of you."

"Ask me? Like what compassion and sympathy are?" They stepped onto the elevator just as Watari smiled amused. He could agree that L was in need of some retraining in the empathy department as of lately, but he feared it was already way out of hand.

"I believe," Watari explained, "that L had an important assignment for you. Something he feels only Matt can do."

Matt looked doubtful. "Yeah I guess someone has to take Kira out for a walk when L is too busy being an ass."

The elevator came to a stop, dinged, and opened it's doors for the two. Matt stepped out first, heading down the hall to Mello's room. When he reached it, the door was open for him. Inside, L was in his typical position at his computer, eating some type of fruit and drinking tea. Matt's eyes did the instinctual search for Kira and found him in boxers sitting at the chess table deciding on his next move as he ate a bag of M&Ms.

"Thank you for coming Matt."

"It's not like I had a choice, did I? Because believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here."

L smiled sweetly. "Yes you would. You promised Kira a city that began with the letter E."

Matt sighed defeated. He was sick of Wammy's and what it stood for. He was sick of everyone and their deductive reasoning. But mostly, he was sick of L. Matt glanced over again at Kira who was now looking up at him with those innocent, but blank eyes waiting for Matt to make the next move in their alphabet game. But Kira was someone he was suppose to hate, but L made it so damn difficult when he treated Kira, a living being, like a dog. Like an obedient, brainwashed prisoner.

Quietly, Matt brought his hand up to his vest pocket, feeling the round tennis ball inside. He began to pull it out when L said, "You were right though. I want you to place surveillance around Wammy's."

Matt's breath caught and he paused his hand turning to L. "What?"

"I want you to place cameras all over the school."

"Cameras? What for?" His voice rose, almost yelling, and Kira trembled softly, sliding down into his chair like a three year old at the dinner table. The young pet had had enough of loud shouting.

"To catch the owner of your notebook. It's a last resort."

"But that's illegal. And unethical. You can't do that."

"The hell I can't. I can do whatever I want. Now will you do this?"

"But everyone will need to know. You would have to give me a day to go to Roger and speak with him and the faculty."

"No. You will not be notifying anyone. This will be top secret." L jumped up out of his chair focusing on Matt. His hands went into his pockets as he slouched like always, yet he was still much taller than Matt.

But the gamer wouldn't be intimidated. "You can't do that! That's wrong. Isn't it Watari?"

Watari only looked away from Matt's eyes. He hadn't the answers anymore. They were both right and wrong it seemed. "The school needs to be protected." He said. "If there is a killer, then, we must do our best to protect the children."

L smiled. "See Matt? Watari agrees."

"No he doesn't. He just agrees that we need to do _something_."

"Yes and that something will be cameras. How else do you suppose we catch him? I'm running out of options Matt. I can't just go around announcing to everyone at Wammy's that there is a killer running around the buildings. This school has lost six faculty members. There names were written in this notebook. You read them yourself. Everyone at Wammy's , including myself, believed it was real heart attacks and accidents without the work of Kira because he was caught by L, _me_. But _now_, if Matt goes around telling them Kira has returned, what sort of panic do you think you will cause?"

Matt had to stop and think about that. L was right. Everyone would panic. No one would trust anyone.

L continued, "Besides, the innocent should have nothing to hide. Only I and Watari will watch the footage. I don't see why, when dealing with the lives of children and innocent people, we should not use every means necessary. Unless…does Matt have something to hide perhaps?"

The fifteen year old gulped. He did, didn't he? "No. What would I have to hide?"

"Really? Nothing at all? No sneak outs in the middle of the night past curfew? No running around with boys in the woods?"

Matt's jaw could have dropped. How the hell-

"The view from Mello's balcony here is not so bad. Sure the woods are quite a ways off but when I saw the blonde and red hair I made an educated guess. I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw the two of you."

Matt bit his lip. He suddenly had an overpowering urge to punch the lights out of L. "We were-"

"I don't particularly care what you were doing. I can make an educated guess to that as well. But you should know that with the cameras I won't be informing Roger of any misconduct not pertaining to this investigation. Is that a deal?"

_No_, Matt thought. _It's not a deal. How can I make that a deal? You can't put cameras up around the school. It's wrong to watch people without them knowing. It was illegal in Japan and it's illegal here. _

But there was the innocent to think of. And Mello. Sweet, suspicious Mello.

"I don't know L. Maybe."

"I need you to decide now, Matt."

"That's not something I can decide so easily. If Roger doesn't know and I get caught, I could get in so much trouble."

"So you're putting yourself before innocent lives of children?"

"Don't put words into my mouth! I could never do that!"

At the sudden and loud outburst Kira whimpered as he covered his ears with his hands. Matt watched him and frowned feeling sorry for him. So much violence was probably getting to him. It was likely that he heard L yell all of the time. Matt walked over to the 'pet' and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, hey, what is this? Don't get scared." Matt pulled Kira's hands from his ears. "You're okay dude. No one is yelling at you."

Still the pet cowered down in his chair, shaking. Matt felt terrible for shouting. He looked at L for help but the genius looked uninterested.

"Hey." Matt said. "I know what will make you feel better." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tennis ball. "Have you been missing something?"

Kira's eyes widened and he reached for the ball, but he as his fingertips touched the soft fuzzy surface, he pulled back as if the ball were on fire. Matt didn't understand. "You love your ball. What's wrong?"

L bit his thumb hiding his smirk from Matt. "Very obedient Kira. Matt, put the ball away, he can not have it."

"What? Why?"

"He lost that privilege."

Matt looked at Kira. The 'pet' looked like he was about to cry. Matt placed the ball on the table. "That's not fair, L."

"Oh? Tell me, why is that?"

"Even _real_ dogs can have a toy."

"Yes, but he is a murderer. Will Matt place the cameras up or no? I need to know now."

Matt sighed frustrated. He did not want to place cameras up around the school. He wanted to go back to normal. He lifted his hand and ran it through Kira's hair. Like every time before, the strands were soft to the touch. Together he and Kira shared a short smile. "Alright." Matt said. "I'll do it. Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

"No, don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Mello." He looked back again at Kira's eyes. "And for him. You have to give him his ball back." Watari chuckled and L sneered at the idea, but with no other choice, he agreed. "I will return the ball until this new Kira is caught."

"No you have to give it back for real."

"No."

"L!"

"Matt!"

More frustrated than he could ever recall being, Matt flipped one of the chess pieces off the board and onto the floor. "Then you have to tell Roger! I will not step foot into another persons room without permission." Matt tightened his grip around Kira's trembling shoulders for comfort.

"If Roger tells you personally that you have permission then you will do as I say?"

"Yes. I will." It was a tough decision, but Matt felt he made the right one.

"Alright. Watch Kira for me. Kira, obey him. Don't leave the room. Watari, you come with me."

Matt and Kira watched as L left guiding Watari to the elevator. The tension in the room immediately vanished. Matt rolled the ball towards Kira. "Take it. It's yours again. For now anyways."

Shyly, Kira picked up his ball. Matt moved to sit on the bed. For the first time in his life he had really stood up to L. Sure they had fights over smoking and games and his closeness with Mello, but it hurt to have come to blows as they had just done. L may be L. But he was wrong. Matt knew that. Hell, just taking one good look at Kira now could show you that.

While Matt was lost in thought, Kira and his ball made their way over to the bed to sit beside Matt. "It's your turn."

Matt's eyebrows scrunched together confused. "My turn…? Oh! You mean in the ABC game." He laughed a little. "We're still playing? Okay. Uhm….Eagar, Arizona."

"Frank land, Florida."

"Greeneville, Tennessee."

"You didn't have to do that."

Matt tensed at first, then forced himself to relax. "It was just the right thing to do." "Thank you."

"Don't. You probably won't get to keep it very long."

Kira shrugged. "Five minutes is better than no minutes."

Matt felt himself smiling. "Right."

There was a moment of perfect silence, then a short whispered, "I'm sorry" from Kira.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You may have ruined your chances at becoming the new L someday. He was mad. You shouldn't have went against him. You should just do as he says."

So Kira really was brainwashed. Here he was, holding a damn tennis ball with a metal collar around his neck like an animal, and he was warning Matt about his future? "Look, Kira, I'm not going to let him boss me around. You might be his dog, but I'm _not_. Besides, who says I want to be the next L?"

"Don't you?"

"No. I don't want to be L at all. Maybe a long time ago, when I was little, but I don't have the passion for it. Not like the others. I have bigger dreams."

It went quiet again. Neither really knowing what to say. Finally Kira said, "But don't you want to be like him? Aren't you one of three?"

Matt sighed. "I won't be for long. My grades are slipping because I'm bored. Kei and his perfect grades in science will eventually take my place as third. L even knows it. Why do you think someone who is so smart that he's in line to be the new genius detective, couldn't list the Elements in Chemistry according to their symbol? No I love-"

"Technology."

"Yeah." Matt smiled realizing someone finally understood him. "Computers. Cameras. I like working with the technical equipment no one else wants to bother with. I like working for someone. I like having one job of getting in, setting up the surveillance in the right spot, then getting out and leaving it up to the others." Suddenly, Matt was standing with his fists up, excited for once that someone was listening and understanding. He reminded Kira of one of those characters in an Anime from Japan. "It's almost like being a secret agent or something. I'm totally cool and for me it's easy. I don't care about anything else. I can be in my own world without the weight of the world on my shoulders. I can be my own person and use my _real_ name. I can just-"

"Relax."

Matt smiled again sitting back beside Kira. His friend. "Yeah. Relax. It's not a competition. I don't like to compete. But the others…well, they don't get that. I want to work for Mello or Near. Whoever gets the title in the end. That's all I want."

A second moment of silence fell over them. It seemed they were both processing what was said. Especially Matt. He couldn't believe he had just suddenly confessed what he'd been hiding to a mass murderer. Kira didn't care about Matt, he had his own problems with L.

Matt looked into those dull eyes that were looking into his own. It seemed Kira was trying to sympathize, but Kira was the one with the real problems. "I'm sorry, Kira. You're the one who should be complaining. You have it harder than me. You…you…"

And that's when it happened. Matt's mouth met Kira's in a soft, frightening kiss. At first their lips grazed, barely touching at all. The most Matt could feel was the other's hot breath on his face. Then suddenly, Matt found himself using his tongue to push open Kira's mouth, for whatever reason his mind couldn't figure out. And soon their tongues were working together, touching and sliding around in their mouths. Before he could even attempt to stop himself, Matt had a hand in Kira's hair and another on his knee.

Kira inched closer, frightened at first, but when Matt put his hands on him he let lose and allowed Matt whatever he wanted.

It took only a minute but Matt's senses came back in full force. "Stop. Stop. We cant." He pushed Kira gently off. "I can't do this. There's Mello."

"Alright."

"I mean, it's nothing against you. You're beautiful. You're intelligent. You're a lot of things. But I just can't."

"Alright."

"Stop saying that. It's not all right. I jut kissed a _murderer _and a prisoner of _L_'s. But…" He looked back at Kira who was watching him intently. He leaned back into Kira's personal space, and kissed his lips again. When Kira didn't pull back, they began where they left off, leaving Matt still unsure of why they were doing this at all when it was beyond wrong.

With his hands folded neatly and placed under his chin, Roger respectfully told L, "No."

"Roger you don't understand. I have nothing else. It's the only way."

"The faculty won't like it one bit. They would never agree to it."

"Why get their permission? They're criminals. They should be glad they have the freedom they have."

"You may be right, but I won' t risk it."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

L laughed. He was actually amused by that. He looked at Watari and asked, "Can he be fired?"

Watari shook his head. "No. Roger does not work for you. He works for me."

"Well then _you_ should fire him. Roger you are endangering the life of everyone who lives here."

"Then so be it. I can not have hidden cameras laying around here to be discovered. I just can't. Find another way."

"There is no other way."

"Then so be it. You have the notebook. The weapon. This person should be forced to back down."

"No! They won't. They need to be punished for their crimes. I will punish them. I will see that they pay for the murders they have committed."

Watari grabbed L's shoulder pulling him back. "I think you should leave it alone, L."

"I can't leave it alone when there's a murderer under this roof."

Roger grunted as he watched L. "Is that what this is really about, saving the children? Or is this your chance to become justice again?"

L's eyes widened at the insult. Who did Roger think he was? "How dare you. I never asked to be L,_ remember_? If I recall when I was seven that was chosen _for_ me!"

"L calm down." Watari demanded, fearing Kira would eventually be revealed in the heat of the moment. "It's not worth fighting over. We will come up with another way. And maybe Roger is right. Maybe this new Kira has given up. We can't risk the faculty becoming suspicious of us. They work for us. We need them."

"You should never have hired criminals to come into Wammy's." L said. "They should all be behind bars. If they were then I could catch this new Kira and show him what justice truly means."

"Fine." Roger said, disgusted with himself and the attitude L carried. He wanted this person caught as well, but he wouldn't give permission for this. "If you want cameras put them up. But you do not have my permission. If you do it, you are still going against my decision. I will not help you if anything happens. But go ahead, risk everything."

"I won't need your help." L shoved his hands into his pocket, and left Roger's office.

Watari stayed behind a moment. "Roger," He said. "I fear for the safety of everyone."

"As do I Quillish."

Watari sighed heavily. "I fear for L as well. Maybe more so."

"As do I. But he was chosen for this. We have to go with it."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

Roger looked at his old friend. He wasn't sure anymore either. A Death Note in Wammy's meant no one could be trusted. And lately, that included L too.

As L reentered the bedroom, he stopped cold in his tracks as his black eyes laid on his successor and his pet kissing. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, watching and clearing his throat. "Now don't let me interrupt."

"Shit!" Matt scrambled off the bed, almost losing his balance and falling. Kira watched Matt worried that he would fall. He stood to help him, but when he corrected himself, Kira let lose a breath of air in relief. He then turned to his Master to see how mad he might look. It was _very. _

"Get out Matt. Take the ball with you."

Not wanting to argue, but mostly scared, Matt snatched the tennis ball from Kira's hand and left the room bumping into Watari on his way out.

As soon as Matt was out of the room, L slammed and locked the door behind him. "May I ask what the hell the two of you thought you were doing?"

"It-I- don't know."

"You don't know?"

Kira shook his head frantically. "No Sir."

"Sir. How very polite of you."

"I just want to make you happy."

"Happy?" L began moving towards his pet slowly, and Kira began to move away from his Master just as slowly, until his back bumped against the closed door of the balcony. "You thought kissing one of my successors on my bed would make me happy Kira?"

It was more of a mumble than a whisper. L almost didn't catch the sentence, but he made out two words. "Being polite."

"Ooooh." L said, pretending to understand. "Is that what you were doing with Matt, treating him with politeness? How very well mannered of you Kira. Too well mannered."

"Y-you said to obey him.."

"Did I? And that included kissing?"

"I don't know. But-"

"But?"

"I didn't know what to do, Master. "

"You shouldn't have done anything. But let me ask this, do you know what you're going to do _now_?"

Kira shook his head, tripping over his own feet like Matt as he slid his back against the balcony door before going behind the chess table to keep distance between them.

"No? Oh come on, Kira. Give it a try. This is easy."

Kira began a string of stutters as he saw that L was still moving toward him, edging across the room as he talked, gliding around the chess table between them. There wasn't any place that Kira could go, if he could've moved. He couldn't quite absorb it. What he'd done with Matt. How he had angered Master, who looked like he always looked. Stringy black hair, dark eyes and his perfect nose. Yet he was so angry that Kira could feel it in the air they breathed. The old scars on his legs began to ache.

L was nearer than Kira knew when he lunged at him, picking him up bridal style and throwing him onto the bed with his strength. Then L jumped on the bed, dropping down, and pinning Kira's writs above his head with his hands. "I'm in very good shape Kira. I wouldn't struggle much if I were you. You may wish you hadn't." L dropped his face to Kira's ear and whispered playfully, "But if struggling turns you on, be my guest."

Kira gasped, and instantly began to struggle. To get away. It was all he could think of. But L was swift in his movements. He let himself sit on Kira's waist, holding him down as he lifted his arms over his head momentarily to remove his white shirt.

Somewhere deep in the pet's conscience, he knew to kick in the groin. He knew to scratch the face. Go for the eyes that deep voice said sternly. Always for the eyes.

But…who had taught him that?

He began to try. As he raised his arm to go for L's eyes his master had already removed the shirt completely. "No no no, Kira." L grabbed both wrists in one hand and reached behind into his back pocket, "Remember these?" He pulled out the all too familiar silver handcuffs.

Kira whimpered, thrashing around as hard as he could, trying to pull his arms from L, his messy hair falling into his eyes. He opened his mouth to scream-

But who would rescue a murderer?

Anyone?

Kira's body went limp. He laid still after L placed the handcuffs onto his wrists and put them back over his head. "Can Kira be a good boy?"

Kira nodded.

"Good." L worked off his jeans then removed Kira's boxers, his only clothing.

Kira could now feel the soft blanket beneath his naked skin. And now that they were both still and calm, they could hear, and almost feel, each other's rapid heart beats as their hot bodies were mashed together.

It took Kira a long time before he could release the tension in his throat enough to mumble, "I thought you weren't a monster."

L gazed into those amber eyes before glancing down at Kira's well standing erection. "I'm not. I own all your rights to sex and sexuality."

"But you sai-"

L quickly covered his mouth. "Shhh. I own all your rights regarding speech, protest, or to question or to have an opinion."

Kira's eyes widened as he remembered his contract and finally realized the actual severity and weight of his signature on that simple piece of paper.

L tangled his hands into Kira's silk hair, scraping the scalp and holding him still while he parted Kira's lips with his tongue and delved in deep. The taste was sweet, reminding him of the first bite into a strawberry.

For Kira the kiss left him breathless, and when L finally pulled his head back to break the kiss, Kira whined as L continued, "I own your rights to privacy, desired religion and all it's practices, the right to property, to bear arms, to all or no medical treatment, all your rights to past, present or future children."

Kira began to cry, but L wouldn't stop. "I own your rights to express yourself, to travel, to safety, to cruel and unusual punishment, and every right during a trial." L began to laugh. "You have _no_ rights Kira. I even own those tears."

"But I..I have the right to-to-to-"

"To to to, what Kira?"

What was it? What was his final right? The list contained of healthy diets, shelter, proper training and... Kira couldn't remember.

_What was it? _

_What was it?_

L ignored Kira as he continued his tongue down the pet's neck and collarbone and drifting down further to his chest. He nipped a little at the left pink nipple he found there, then glided to Kira's navel where he dipped his tongue inside, swirling and tasting the skin.

_What was it?_

Kira shivered under the control of L. His skin broke out into goose bumps and he found his own hips bucking up, wanting to meet his Master where only minutes ago he wanted to knee. But L was too far down, heading south to Kira's thigh where he licked with warmth before blowing cold air across.

Kira opened his mouth to moan aloud, unable to help himself, but was silenced with a kiss. Their lips locked together and L kissed him fiercely, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Then it hit him.

Kira began moving his mouth to speak but it was hard against L's movements of trying to kiss. Finally, L caught on and pulled back to hear the pet speak.

"I still have rights. I have the right to…" He felt foolish. L was looking at him annoyed, as if maybe he wasn't even worth the trouble. But a voice told Kira to keep going. To keep speaking. "To love. I still have that right."

L began to laugh again, his shoulders shaking. "Nice try, but Kira doesn't know what love is. You think you know, but you don't. But don't worry pet, I will love you. Very, very, hard."

Before Kira could realize what he'd done, L consumed his lips again, dominating the kiss and resuming every piece of control in a brutal violence.

It was more than Kira could take. He lifted his arms weakly and lowered them around L's neck, pulling him closer.

What else could he do?

L took it as cue that his pet was finally ready. Swiftly he lowered his hands down between Kira's legs, grabbed hold of Kira's left thigh, and lifted it up to his own waist. He then guided the other leg, and Kira held both legs around L's waist, submissively, waiting for his next command.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I know the last chapter was shocking. I probably could have given you a warning…but that wouldn't have been much fun at all, now would it? ^ ^ I hope this chapter makes up for it even though it's much shorter. It picks up right where L, Kira and Matt left off.

*The ever lovely Pain'sDisciple had the peasure of editing this chapter. If there are errors...don't look at me. He touched it last. It's all on him. If there are no errors, thank him kindly. ^ ^

* * *

L had Kira completely dominated on the bed. His strong arms and body weight held the small pet pressed against the mattress as he kept his control. Their tongues traced patterns behind their lips, feeling, and memorizing every centimeter of each others mouth.

Slowly, Kira began to bite back as the heat and passion grew between them. His teeth scraped across his Master's tongue, sucking and pulling on the wet instrument until it was fully in his mouth. L enjoyed it immensely. He had been craving Kira since day one, and now he had him exactly where he wanted him.

Together, in a fast, messy rhythm, they continued to ravish their mouths, getting carried away, when Kira broke the skin in the corner of his Master's bottom lip. The skin split, leaking a tiny, stinging drop of blood.

L winced first, then pulled back from Kira in a quick, painful jolt. Kira's eyes widened as the pet realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry, Master. I never meant to." He quickly began a series of repetitive apologies. Whatever he believed were the right words his Master wanted to hear.

L's ears heard the soft, clearly spoken words, yet paid no attention while he lifted a hand to his mouth. The broken skin stung at the touch, but it was nothing. He'd felt much worse before. When he brought his hand back down, smeared blood covered the tips of his fingers.

Kira's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Master hurt. Instantly Kira lifted his head up and off of the bed to reach his lips to L's again. The pet ever so gently pressed his lips against the wound of his Master's mouth, leaving for the first time in a kiss, his eyes open.

Caught off guard by the sensitive gesture, L was forced to gaze into Kira's dull eyes. What he found there, left him feeling uneasy. The amber eyes, still swimming in tears and glazed in fear and pain, were like empty glass mirrors. For only a split second, L witnessed his own reflection, starring back at himself. Yet all he saw were hard, black eyes.

The moment felt surreal, almost like a dream, and yet utterly disturbing.

When Kira's head fell back against the bed, L pulled back. He scrambled quickly to pull himself off the pet. His back hit flat against the bed and his chest heaved up and down working to calm himself. His heart pounded in his ears like hundreds of loud, beating drums. He could feel it in his chest. He could feel his skin crawling with the left over traces of having been touched by Kira. His eyes were wide, and as he listened to his heart pounding he could faintly hear his own voice; distant and far away. "_I'm no monster_."

It continued much like an echo, growing louder inside his head till it was screaming. Till it became one single word made of two syllables. Until it became a chant inside is skull, picking up a cute little rhythm to go along with his beating heart.

_Mon-ster_.

_Mon-ster_.

_Mon-ster_.

Was he a monster? Had he lost control of himself and became what he gave his very word he was not?

_Mon-ster_.

_Mon-ster_.

"Master?" Kira's trembling voice asked, breaking through the screaming echo and unknowingly anchoring L back down to reality.

Kira didn't understand what he had done this time. Should he not have kissed the wound? Would he be punished again?

L glanced sideways looking at Kira's unclothed form and the collar around his neck with the red beeping light. As he did so, he avoided the mirroring amber eyes at all cost. "Learn your lesson now?" He weakly demanded of Kira, yet managing to keep a stern, authority filled tone when underneath he was secretly panicking.

The pet's brows scrunched together in confusion. " I thought-"

"_Wha_t?" L shot back angry. "You wanted me to keep going?"

There was a pause of silence. Kira searched for the right answer before saying, "If that's what you wanted. "

This time L's eyes made it up to look into Kira's. He didn't find sincerity there. Nor did he find devotion. He saw nothing. They were empty, showing only himself reflected back at him. And it was as if his damned conscious, which he'd never really worried over before, was purposely shoving it in his face.

"Put your clothes back on." He instructed.

"Yes, Sir." Kira sat up causing the handcuffs to move and clink together.

L looked at Kira's wrists. Small cuts were visible underneath the heavy metal. The cuffs had bruised him. L took a deep breath and sat up. He looked around and when he found his pants he searched the back pocket for the key. He found it and grabbed his pet's wrists, pulling them into his lap.

"Don't move." He said. He unlocked the handcuffs, removing them slowly one at a time off of Kira's sore wrists. Kira didn't seem to notice his wounds. His eyes focused on the small cut on his Master's mouth.

"Master is still bleeding."

"Don't speak. I don't want to hear your voice right now." _Mostly because your words are hollow. And my heart is beginning to pound again in my ears. _"Now go unlock the door. Do not step outside of the room. I'll be taking a shower. A long one."

L waited for a reply, but his pet said nothing. He sighed, "Answer me Kira. You have permission to speak when spoken too."

"Yes, Master."

"Did you understand my commands?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." L stood, his legs were wobbly as he made it to the bathroom door. He stopped suddenly, turning back at Kira. "Make sure Watari sees to your wrists. I want them cleaned and bandaged when I come out. Tell him to be extra careful with you. I…" L caught his words in his throat, and changed them. "I don't want a single drop of blood on my carpet."

"Yes, Master."

Exactly one hour before, when Matt bumped into Watari, he had fumed. He could not hold in his feelings or his anger anymore. "I hate him!" He screamed at the old man. " I don't want to be a successor. I don't even want to be a _possible _successor. Not if it means I have to be like _him_. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Watari tried to grab Matt's arm to hold him steady. Maybe he and the boy could talk about it. "Matt what hap-"

Matt pulled away. "I don't want to be under the same roof. I'm ashamed to be a part of this place. Everyone should be as long as _he's _running things."

"Matt!"

"No! I hate him! He's nothing but selfish, cruel, and power-hungry. And I…I'm just as bad for having lied to Mello. And, and for what I just did. And _you_, you're no different! Standing there as if it's all _normal_."

Watari tried to wrap an arm around the boy for comfort, however, again Matt pulled away. "I can't stay here. I want out." Matt flew down the stairs with his anger. Watari glanced at the closed door in front of him. He knew it would be locked so he didn't bother trying the handle.

He glanced back at the boy running down the stairs in pain. What had happened in that room in just under twenty minutes?

Matt's feet pounded against each step as he ran down the stairs two at a time, stumbling lightly. He was sorry to leave Kira alone with that man but he wanted to get away. He hated L. It was official. He hated him more than anything.

Maybe L did _save _a lot of people, maybe Kira did _kill _a lot of people, but they were the same. Kira saved people with the Death Note, and L killed Light Yagami. They were both killers.

As his feet reached the last step, he again bumped into someone. Except this time, it was Mello. "Mells?"

"Matt?"

"What are you doing?"

"I got worried about you so I snuck out of class." Mello's worried eyes drifted down to the tennis ball in Matt's hand. His beautiful eyes widened. "Why do you still have that?"

The question was so gentle and innocent. Matt bit his bottom lip hard. Moments ago he had been tasting Kira's mouth, and now he was faced with Mello. "I, uhm…" He swallowed hard. What could he say to Mello?

"Matt…what's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Mello we…" Matt's eyes drifted down to the green ball. He loved Mello more than anything. He wanted to protect Mello against everything. There was only one way to do that. Even if it meant possibly hurting someone who couldn't protect himself, and going against the only one he used to believe in. "We need to talk."

Together their eyes met, and Mello shivered from the fear that he saw in Matt's face. Never had Matt looked so lost or so full of emotion. "Okay. Let's talk then."

"Not here." Mello watched as Matt looked over his shoulder as if someone where after him.

"Whatever you want, Matt."

The bell for second class rang. Matt nodded and replaced the tennis ball back into his vest pocket as he grabbed Mello's arm leading him from the stairway. "After lunch? We can meet …" Matt had to think. Where could they go where no one in the entire building could over hear?

As they passed the door to the basement, Matt knew. "The basement."

"The _basement_?" Mello was shocked. "Matt you know Roger keeps it locked. There's no way we could ever get in there. I mean, he's so thorough we couldn't even steal the key. And even if we did, you know the basement is where L's equipment is kept. Guns are down there Matt. We can't do that. We would be so dead if we got caught."

Matt sighed. "You're right. But there's no where else. And this is the most important thing I've ever had to tell you."

Something had happened, or was still happening, that had the gamer scared to death. Mello wanted to help, but where else could they go for absolute secrecy?

Mello sighed. He could sure go for a chocolate bar right about now… They were passing the door to the library when it hit him. "Oh, what about Near's room?"

"Near's room?"

"Well yeah. It's not like he would be having any visitors. He doesn't even have any real friends. We could probably knock over one of them stupid dice towers and he'll leave the room with his dice to look for a more quiet place. Then we could talk alone."

"No. We can't do that."

" Sure we can. It's mean, but we could talk."

"No, I mean. I think I want Near to know too. Yeah, he has to know too. Maybe Kei. But no one else."

"Matt…what has you so shaken up?"

"I'll tell you at lunch. In Near's room. Make sure he's there. I'll look for Kei."

Mello stopped outside his next class and looked at the bulge in Matt's vest pocket. "Does it have something to do with that tennis ball?"

"It has everything to do with it."

"And L?"

"Yes."

"And when we don't show up for the rest of our classes?"

"We'll make something up."

Mello kissed Matt's lips. "I'll trust you."

"Thank you Mello."

Mello left Matt to stand alone in the hallway. As he took his seat in the back of the room, he felt uneasy. He tried to pay attention and take notes, but he could not shake the feeling that somehow, he would be hearing all of the devil's confessions in Near's room today.

And it frightened him.

* * *

A/N: So L didn't do the unthinkable. But is it too little too late? As for Matt, it seems he's had enough and is going to tell all to Mello, Near and Kei. What will happen if they know the truth? What chain of events might unfold by revealing everything to the other possible successors? But most importantly, why the hell do I sound like a Soap Opera announcer? lol


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Never has been, never will be.

Warnings: There is certainly some major cursing spilling from these characters lips in this chapter. My apologies if it offends anyone.

* * *

He slid down against the wall of the shower as steaming water cascaded down around him, pelting him in the face and chest as tears trickled down his cheeks. "What did I almost do?"

The words were only a whisper and yet they chimed in his ears like loud church bells. He let himself fall to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knee caps. If he drained out the sound of the falling water, he could hear the church bells loud and clear. He could he hear the seven year old Lawliet crying loudly.

He closed his eyes, and he was back in time. He was seven again, and he was holding onto Quillish Wammy's cold, wrinkled hand for dear life on that cold day so many years ago. There was so many uncertainties now that he was alone. Who would take care of him now? Who would hold him now that mommy was gone? Who would pick him up and swing him around as he gazed up at the big blue sky and the cool breeze blew his black strands of hair around his face? Not daddy. Daddy never came home.

The child looked up at the old man who waited for the big black metal gates to open. This man with his white mustache and brown coat didn't seem like he wanted to play any games. And he certainly didn't seem strong enough to swing Lawliet around till he was dizzy, or go chasing after butterflies in the heat of the summer.

"Are you my new daddy?" The child asked, concerned for his future welfare.

"No son. I'm not. This is a home. For children like yourself. You'll live here."

_But mommy said there was no one like her Lawli…._

"Do I have to?"

The old man smiled softly. "No. You can go back to the other orphanage. Do you want to go back there?"

Lawliet thought about the cold, damp floor and leaky ceilings. The mean nun would not allow him to have a piece of candy on Halloween.

"Do you let orphans eat candy here?"

The old man chuckled. "Yes. You may have candy here."

"Then no sir. I don't want to go back there."

Twenty-five year old Lawliet lifted his head from his knees. Water poured in streams over his wet hair and down his shoulders. Had he finally lost himself, he wondered.

"I'm a monster. I almost… I almost…" His bit his tongue. He couldn't allow his mouth to speak the horrible deed aloud. Speaking it aloud felt too much like a confession, and after all, he didn't go through with it. As far as Kira understood it was a scare tactic.

But L knew better. He knew what he had almost done.

_Mon-ster._

_Mon-ster. _

_Mon-_"Stop! Please.. I, I'm so sorry."

And he was. L had never lost so much control over his own actions, let alone his very thoughts. How could he come so close? He could see Kira's blank eyes, remember the feel of metal in his hand as he forced Kira down on the bed, handcuffing him and Kira trying to talk sense into L. The detective took a deep, shuddering breath and released it back out. How could he? What was he thinking going so far? But he was so angry at Kira. He was a genious, he should know the rules. He should know. How could he never see the truth, that the whole time, L had loved him.

From the first moment they met to the last breath Kira took before L revealed the truth to the world, he had loved him, but Light betrayed him by being Kira. And Kira killed Light. In the worst may imaginable, Kira killed the beautiful teen who only wanted to justify wrong doings.

L had prayed. He didn't believe in religion. A 'god' just wasn't logical. Yet he prayed anyways, begging that he was wrong. That these lies of 'I'm not Kira', were the truth.

Like alwas, L was right.

Now he closed his eyes and cried again. How he hated Kira. He hated the mere sight of him, yet he was all he had left of Light Yagami.

Watari's words from years ago came swimming back into his thoughts. _You will never truly understand people. But put yourself into the shoes of others. Walk a mile Lawliet. Then you can begin to understand. And once you understand your victims, _as well as your criminals,_ then you can truly understand justice, in the purest forms._

On wobbly legs, L stood in the shower. He turned the knob to the left, shutting off the now cold water. He stepped out of the shower and dried off thoroughly, waiting till the red evidence that he'd been crying was completely gone from his eyes, before reentering the bedroom in only a towel at the waist.

There he found Kira, alone, sitting on the edge of the bed as he had left him. He was redressed in his boxers, his wrists containing new white bandages, obviously thanks to Watari, and his hair so overgrown that it draped a good two inches past his shoulders.

_Empathy._

L glanced down at his own wrists. He tried to feel the pain Kira felt. Not feeling anything, he ran a hand through his wet hair. He couldn't feel it. But he _knew_.

L moved to stand in front of the bed. His movements shook Kira from whatever day dream he was having. He looked up at the man in front of him and smiled. It was an empty smile, a smile for the sake of smiling, L knew that, but he smiled back anyways.

******(LiNeBrEaK)********

As he entered the room belonging to Near and now Mello, Matt took a sharp, deep breath. He was more than a little nervous, he was scared. How was he suppose to tell the closest people to him, that he had been lying, and not only lying, but keeping a dark secret that they all deserved to know, hidden?

Mostly, would they ever trust him again? And Mello…what would he think? Matt would be shattering his beliefs of L.

Oh gosh, L… What would L do if he knew Matt was in Nears room about to confess what he promised never to tell?

Matt gulped at the possibilities and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"What is this all about?" Near asked, slightly pissed off as he had to watch as Mello entered and, whether purposely or accidentally, step on the one domino that sent the others off on their downfall.

"Matt has something to tell us. It's important." Mello explained as he took a seat at Near's desk and bit into a candy bar.

"It damn well better be." He began to pick the dominos back up and place them back into there spots, when Kei entered looking just as annoyed by the disruption in their day.

"It is." Matt promised, knowing they were upset about missing lunch. Maybe he should have picked a better time.

Silently, they all took a spot in the room, getting comfortable and ready for whatever was to come. Matt didn't like being in the spotlight as they all suddenly gazed at him now, waiting for him to speak. For Matt, it felt like forth grade again, where everyone was picking teams and he was one of only two losers left.

"_Well_?" Kei asked. "Are you going to start sometime today? We're missing lunch."

"Uhm. Yeah." _Where do I need to start? _Panic set in. What would they think of him now if they knew he kept quiet the whole time? Is he just as bad as L? Will Mello sense his feelings toward Kira?

At those new thoughts Matt felt sick. Sick at himself and sick at everything around him. He sighed softly. He wanted to change his mind and say, 'never mind'. But he couldn't. His conscience wouldn't let him stop. Words began to stumble and sputter out of his mouth quietly. "See, uh, when I went to L's house to, uhm, help, help a case, that was, that was a lie…"

The red haired teen paused, and glanced up from his feet to view reactions. The ones he considered his friends each gazed intently at his face, waiting for the rest. Mello's eyes narrowed. Kei folded his arms across his chest, and Near twirled a strand of hair.

_Oh please don't hate me for this Mello… _Matt bowed his head again as red strands of hair fell into his eyes. "I didn't want to lie. I had to."

"What's the truth?" Near asked, his voice young and innocent, but his eyes slightly dangerous.

Matt swallowed hard. "The truth? Well, the truth was I… I found a Death Note."

Mello, Near and Kei all gave Matt their complete, undivided, one hundred percent full attention.

"A what?" Mello shrieked.

"A Death Note."

"Did you use it?" Kei asked.

"_N-no_. Of course not."

"Where'd you find it then?"

"Through our window. It just fell."

Kei was skeptical. "_It just fell_?"

"Yes."

"Like past the window? You then went outside and picked it up? That's what you're saying?"

"Yes."

Mello's eyebrows scrunched together confused. "That's weird. Could it be from the same shinigami that dropped the notebook for Kira?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "No, I dont think so."

Mello asked, "So you found it, then turned it into L? That's not so terrible Matt." He gave a small laugh of relief. "That's honorable. L must have been proud of you."

"I don't know about that…"

Quietly, Near's voice came next. The voice was stern, just like L's, and rarely ever asking a question he didn't already know the answer to. "Are we suppose to believe that?"

The room felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the window. What exactly was Near implying?

"Near…" Mello's began. "You know Matt isn't a killer."

"_Do_ I?" He asked, pausing his hand in the middle of resetting up a single domino. "He _just _admitted he lied once. He had, or has, a Death Note within his hands and now he's confessing to lying about it? Why lie about something when there was really no need? Besides, people have died recently from heart attacks. Does that not disturb you Mello, or are you thinking with the wrong head?"

"Fuck you Near. Matt isn't a killer."

Kei looked Matt over. The boy he'd become best friends with and shared a room together was nervous, twitchy and looked fearful. "I don't know Near. With recent deaths caused from heat attacks, Matt would have been suspected of being a murderer right off the bat. He wouldn't be telling us at all if he used the notebook. He must be telling the truth. But…I don't believe it's the whole truth." Kei might not know Matt like Mello, but he knew guilt in the eyes when he saw it.

Near didn't seem interested in the rest. "You believe he found someone's notebook by accident then?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"No really."

"Sure you did Kei. You said you don't believe he's the killer. So you must be suggesting another killer."

"Not necessarily."

Mello was forced to interrupt that display of 'lovers quarrel'. "Are you saying there's a killer inside Wammy's?"

Near gave Mello a dead pan, 'duh' look. "Yes. What else? You don't honestly believe Roger and his whole, 'it's all a bunch of coincidences' bullshit do you? Someone is slowly killing off our teachers. And if it's not Matt... it's someone else. Although we just heard a confession if you ask me."

Before Matt could respond, Mello said, looking completely crushed. "Wait, everyone stop a minute. We're suppose to trust Roger. If he believes the teachers deaths were accidents and coincedences then we should believe him. And if Matt says he found a notebook but didn't use it, I think we should believe him too."

"Oh really? You also thought Matt would never lie. Should we believe that?"

All eyes turned back to Matt.

He sighed. "I never wrote in that notebook."

Near's lips turned into a smirk. "Sure you didn't."

"That's not fair Near! I'm confessing everything to you so you can be warned and because you have a right to know. _Yes_, you are right about a killer inside Wammy's. _Yes, _there was a notebook. But I have something more important to tell you."

"Whish is?"

"L."

Mello asked first, "What about him? The case he's trying to solve is this one, the killer in our school, right? He's trying to catch him. Or her."

"Yes, but… he's hiding something from you all. Something more dangerous than the notebook."

Near and Kei scooted closer to Matt. Mello felt himself stop breathing in anticipation of what else was to come. What more was Matt hiding?

Matt licked his dry lips. Here goes nothing. "He has Kira upstairs."

A dead silence swept over the four boys. Neither spoke for what seemed like centuries. Finally, it was Mello who spoke next, "He's dead, Matt. The entire world watched his execution."

Matt said nothing. He let the quiet echoes of the room answer for him.

"_Didn't_ we?"

Matt shook his head gently. "L faked it."

Kei seemed to get excited, "_Why_? What on earth would he do that for? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"He said so. He said, 'this is Kira'."

For the first time, Near chuckled out loud. The sound was almost disturbing. Mello, Kei and Matt looked at him.

When he calmed himself quickly, "You expect us to believe that L, fighter for justice, allowed humanity's biggest threat to walk around freely and live a happy little life?"

Matt was insulted. What the hell? It took all of his courage to say this and Near, of all people, was going to just fucking laugh at him? He expected better from Near. "No. I don't expect you to just believe me. But it_ is _the truth. _Why _would I lie?"

"I don't know. Let's see…attention? You're frightened Kei will soon take your spot as third."

Matt rolled his eyes at the albino freak. Yes, for once he honestly thought Mello was right to pick on Near. No wonder he had no friends. He was too much like L in the most horrible of ways. "NO. That's where you're damned deduction skills have failed you Near. I don't give one damn about being the next L. I hate L if you must know the truth. He's… he's…" Matt's voice began to break, and soon tears were trembling down his cheeks. Mello wrapped an arm around his shoulder for comfort.

"Near, leave him alone."

"No. This all sounds so ridiculous."

Kei shrugged. "It does Mello. Sorry Matt, but I believe everything but that last piece. He can't have Kira upstairs, because Kira is dead."

Mello shook his head. "No. Matt has to be telling the truth. We've all had our own suspicions. _Even you Near. _We all guessed that L was hiding _something_. Something _big_. Now Matt has told us what, or rather, _who_."

"It's just too crazy."

"Come on Kei, it's not that hard to believe. L must be using him to help solve this case. That has to be it."

"No." Matt spoke for the first time in five minutes. "He didn't keep him for that."

Near looked up at the gamer. "What else could he possibly want with a killer who was suppose to be sentenced to death? Kira was a genius."

Matt shook his head as he patheically, and embaressingly, spat out. "He's keeping Kira for a pet."

Near's hand shook slightly at the shock of what he had just heard, causing him to drop the domino and send the others to a fast downfall.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was very had to write. I hope my writing was at least passable on understanding L. His emotions were very mixed up and hard to put into words. I'll probably put more about L into the next chapter. Which, hopefully, doesn't take as long.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me, I only borrow the characters for amusement.

* * *

Matt didn't want to say it. He had to. He knew this meant risking someone wanting to seek revenge on Kira, but this was the only way to protect him as well. Matt had to seek help.

But now he wasn't so sure as he watched Mello's face turn to that of pure shock. His lips moved silently while he tried several times to come up with a good enough explanation. Finally he spoke cautiously. "Matt, maybe you saw something and made a wrong assumption."

"No I know what I lived with while I stayed with L. I'm serious. You all thought L was hiding something, now im finally telling you. Kira had a ball, like a dog." Matt fumbled in his pocket then brought out the tennis ball. "See? This was the ball. And he had a leash, and a water and food dish. And he, he had a collor." Matt knew how fucked up he must sound. He wouldn't be surprised if Near asked if he had been sniffing glue today.

Kei's eyes lit up mischievously, like the closet pervert he was. " Maybe you, ya know, walked in on something…like a dominatrix thing...if you catch my drift… Maybe this guy is L's boyfriend or something. He's always been discrete. That would make sense. Wouldn't it?"

Near almost laughed. "Or maybe Kira is L's lover? That's a possibility. That's almost a good enough reason to allow the criminal to live. But that's stretching things _very thin_. L would have had to allow his guard down, and he would be forced to go against Interpol, Roger, Watari…" Near sighed. "I don't know, _for once_, but I can't believe that if Kira is up in that room, that he is a…pet. It's just rediculous."

Matt carred the most about Mello. Would his best friend believe him? Would Mello think he was lying too? Matt, Mello and Near were the three successors. They were suppose to be like brothers. And now when Matt needed them the most they weren't going to trust him?

Matt fumed. He was angry at them. Would they never think for themselves? Would they always follow blindly? Sometimes everything isn't black and whit. "Are you three just going to blindly follow someone your whole lives? L is human after all. He can commit a crime. This pedestal you all have placed him on is what's ridiculous."

Kei argued, "We're not blindly following anyone. He's L."

"I'm so sick to death of hearing that! So he's L. L is just a letter! A stupid, fucking letter. It's not even the first letter. It's the twelfth letter. Twelve. How can he know everything? He's human just like us."

"Whoa. Calm down."

"No! I know Im right. And he's wrong." Matt stopped himself. What was the point? They weren't going to listen. The more he talked the more they looked at him as a traitor. How could he ever get through to them? He sighed, his body going limp. He felt like just giving up completely. Was that why Kira was so obediant to L? He just gave up?

The class bell rang.

Near stood, dusting off his pajama pants. _White gets dirty so easily… Such a shame. _He thought with disappointment_. _"I don't know what you saw or heard Matt. Or _think_ you saw or heard. And I don't understand why you would joke about this, if this is a joke. But I do not, and can not, believe that L has a _human being _for a pet. Nor can I believe this human being is Kira. _The _Kira. That's one hundred percent preposterous. Now, I do not know about Mello or Kei, but I am going to class, _hungry_, thanks to you."

"No.. Wait. Please?" His voice came out weak, and pathetic. "You guys have to believe me."

Kei stood and stretched. "Sorry, Matt. We believe you about a killer being under Wammy's roof. We can understand now if you believe Wammy's is no longer safe. But believe that about L? L wouldn't do such a thing. He stands for justice. That's what the whole "fucking twelfth letter" stands for. The whole point in their being an L. And what you're saying, well, that wouldn't be justice at all. And it, well, sounds too…fucking retarded." Kei laughed as he patted Matt's shoulder, then stepped out of the room, waiting on Near who looked at Matt.

"It just isn't logical." The youngest tried to explain further, as if Matt was some young, naive little boy. "You have misunderstood L somehow. That's all. Think about it and tomorrow everything will be okay again. Think about this, Watari wouldn't allow L do what your saying. No one would."

Matt's hands turned to fists. "Watari has no more control over L than L has over himself. What will make you believe me?"

"_Make_ me believe you?" Near took a step back, looking at Matt with suspicion. The tension in the room thickened.

To Matt the question felt like a challenge. Or a really amused, insulting smirk.

Either way, "Yes. What would force you into believing me, Near?"

Near's face was stoic, but his eyes were glistening with a smile. "You can't force anyone to believe in anything. But you can force them to see logic, and the only way to force anyone to _see_ _any_thing.. "

Mello watched as Near stepped close to Matt, and stood on his tip toes. He brought his mouth next to Matt's pink ear. Matt could feel Near's hot, moist breath blowing against his earlobes. "_is to show them."_

*******(LiNeBrEaK)********

Hours later, well into the night, L watched Kira from across the table. They were beginning a game of chess. Kira was white, so he went first. L watched the boney fingers of Kira's move a pawn. L didn't care about winning the game. "Who taught you to play chess?"

Kira said nothing as he studied the board, biting a thumb nail working on strategy. It had been hours since the frightening ordeal. At first, L thought he frightened the living daylights out of the pet because it refused to speak. But then L discovered that with a little patience, a little time, a little commanding, and the answers will come.

"Kira… answer me."

The thin shoulders shrugged and finally the words "Yagami Soichiro" came out like a whisper.

L took notice of how Kira had answered, saying the name of Soichiro instead of directly relating the man to him by using children nick names for parents, like father, or dad. Interesting. He no longer related himself to Soichiro. But that's what L had taught him to do. He'd stripped him of his family.

"I can play another game, if you are growing bored." Kira offered.

"No." L moved a pawn, his hands shaking as he felt burning in his eyes and what felt like rocks in the pit of his stomach as he could see the bandages on Kira's wrist very well, even in the corner of his eye.

Kira moved next, taking away one of L's pieces. L didn't care. He moved another pawn with out thinking at all.

Kira saw the easy move and stole another piece, an important piece, and knew his Master was distracted. "Would Master like to play another game? You can teach me what I don't know."

L didn't answer as he moved again, his eyes carrying an unfocused gaze. Kira's blank expression never faltered as he asked, "Master?"

"I.. I'm so sorry, Kira." His Master's eyes glanced up, they were covered in water, just like when they stood on the roof. Master cried with guilt then for Watari and it seemed, if he let lose, he might do it now. But last time it was for the one person he was close to. This time…for Kira?

Kira didn't understand. That didn't make sense. Kira was a murderer. Why for him? His brain no longer could perform that reasoning ability. His body grew fidgety and nervous. The unknowing made his stomach tighten. He didn't know what to do.

L's voice quivered, "Come here to me Kira."

The pet shuddered. He didn't want to hurt again. Getting hit was painful. Master L was strong. It seemed impossible, but somehow, with the instinct of knowing that his Master would always comfort him later, he found the courage to pull himself up onto his feet, and stood in front of his Master, slightly unbalanced as his body shook.

L reached Kira's hand and tugged him down, forcing the pet to drop to his knees. As he kneeled in front of his Master, scared of what he did wrong this time, L's cold palms cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I went so far…too far. That wasn't punishment. That was cruelty." With that confession said, L reached up, and unfastened the bulky collar, removing it to reveal the red line and impression around Kira's neck. It looked painful.

L winced feeling pain growing in his own neck. That actually surprised him. Sympathy pains. It was stupid to feel them now, and for a cold blooded murderer who betrayed him.

L placed the collar on the table and rubbed the red marks on his pets neck. He'd only meant to bring him down. Humiliate him. Bring him pain. Show him hurt.

_Like he did to me._ Everything L had to feel when he had to place the cuffs on this teenager who wanted to play the role of God. The same teenager who during his entire life, had everything. _Everything. _

The teenager was a selfish, spoiled brat who took everything he was given for granted. He had everything L had ever wanted: a mother, a father, a sister, friends, girls tailing after him, perfect social skills, and good looks. He had the world in the palm of his hands. But most of all he had _freedom_. Freedom to go where he wanted, do what he wanted.

L had no freedom. L was stuck. He had to catch criminal after criminal, after criminal. He could never show his face, never give his name. Never get close to anyone but Watari , or really, Quillish Wammy. Even L himself never knew what was real, and what was fake. Wammy, the only thing he knew and could trust, was a man of mystery and secrets that maybe no one really knew the truth to.

The teenager was everything L wanted to be, and everything he wanted to hold.

Kira fell into the gentle touch. It was warm and soothing. When was the last time his master's touch ws as gentle as this? Kira missed the big house. He missed the steps, the bed, the yard. He wanted to go home to L's already. He didn't like it here at all.

"Is Kira hungry?"

"No Master."

Kira's stomach tattled on him. . "I've been neglecting you."

Kira shook his head quickly, but L stood and pulled his pet in his arms. "I'm never going to frighten you like I did today, Kira. It won't happen again."

"I won't make you mad anymore, Master."

L sighed and tightened his arms around the small thing in his arms. He imagined this pet as Light Yagami, the teenager who sometimes had nightmares, who sometimes smiled, who sometimes laughed at Matsuda and sometimes was jealous of his own baby sister and..was always beautiful.

"I've forgotten something."

Kira gave a confused look.

"Your intelligence." His Master informed him. "I want you to take a look at the Death Note. Tell me what you think."

Frightened, Kira pulled free and backed away, though instantly missing the warmth. "No."

"_No?_"

"You said no. I can't touch it, Master."

L watched as Kira backed up until his legs met the edge of the bed unexpectedly causing him to stumbled and sit on the bed. L moved across the room to the hidden panel and removed the notebook from the safe.

It felt strange having the book back in his hands. It was a murder weapon. Not wanting to hold it longer than necessary, he held it out towards Kira. "Take it."

The pet shook his head. His Master's voice echoed in his head, reminding the pet of the feeling of L's fingers on his skin around his wrist. _Don't. You. Dare._

Kira shook his head again. Not at his Master, but at the memory.

L took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he grew frustrated. "Take it."

"Please, don't make me."

"Take it Kira."

A trembling hand reached out, and received the notebook. L sat next to him on the bed. After a moment of pretending to look through it, Kira was asked, "Any theories?"

He shook his head, hair falling back into his face, and pushed the notebook back at L. The room echoed with the laughter of Ryuk, who, for sometime had been forgotten. L looked up to find the hideous creature eating an apple and floating in the air in some laid back teenage position. "What's so funny Ryuk?" L asked, growing slightly more irritated with the very existence of the particular shinigami.

"Nothin."

Kira's eyes remained on the floor, unresponsive.

L asked, "Ryuk…Where is the shinigami that belongs to this notebook?"

This time, the stupid thing laughed harder, if it were possible. L could have growled. He looked at Kira and demanded, "Why does he laugh at everything I say and do? I am L. And he is going against my authority."

"Ryuk is a shinigami Master. He's…always playing by his own rules. He never helped me when I was…" his voice dropped as he searched the right words.

L decided to help him out. "When you were foolishly believing you could become God?"

Kira nodded. "Ryuk is only helpful to himself, and helpful to humans when he's getting entertained or apples."

"I've given him more apples than a country can produce! He's a waist of space and air. Make him stop that _laughing_."

Kira said, straining his voice over the echoes of Ryuk's obnoxious Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuks, "I can't. He does whatever he wants." Kira's eyes met with Ryuk's. L could have sworn he saw a flicker of something in Kira's eyes. It was only a small flicker, and was gone as quick as it came.

L said, "I've seen you do it. I want you to shut him up now. His laugh gives me not only the creeps, but a migraine."

"Ryuk, please be quiet." Kira begged pathetically.

That only made the shinigami grip his stomach as this was all too funny! Oh yes, Light had done well in making sure the shinigami was fully entertained. The entire experience since they got to leave from the prison, Ryuk had been enjoying himself immensely. This scene that took place now was by far the more entertaining.

L rubbed his temples. "I wish I knew how to kill that creature. Kira, nothing at all comes to mind? No theories what so ever?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry." Kira wiped his hands on his thighs, as if wiping away the evil of the Death Note. This didn't go unnoticed by L's eyes. L lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind Kira's ear, then let it come to rest on top of Kira's. "I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry I can't help you. I want to. But im useless."

"It's okay." L said. "It's alright. I shouldn't have asked. You should sleep now Kira. Go to bed."

On wobbly legs, Kira stood. He looked down at his Master to ask, but L already had the answer out before Kira could open his mouth.

"On the floor. I don't feel like putting up with your clinginess in the bed, and after the game you and Matt decided to play, I can not allow you to be on your own. I'm sorry, but it's the floor for you. Watari will bring you a blanket."

Kira sat on the floor, knees to his chest, and thought about how L forgot dinner again as he listened to Ryuk finally settle down.

******(LiNeBrEaK)********

Matt didn't go to dinner that night. He went to his room and threw himself on the bed. The blankets were warm, soft, and felt so good. He hadn't been getting much sleep as of late. Not with knowing Kira was above his head. And not with his distrust of L. And not with a killer running lose.

Mello knocked on Matt's door.

"It's open."

Without asking, or saying a single word, Mello sat on the edge of the bed and began casually taking off Matt's boots. He didn't go to dinner either. He followed Matt. _Weird though_, he thought to himself. _Usually it's Matt following __**me**__ around._

He untied the laces slowly, playing with the tongue of the boots before sliding them off the gamer's feet. Matt closed his eyes. He felt if he left them open to stare up at the ceiling he might cry again. And crying in front of Mello was always embarrassing. Mello was always so strong. Always so intimidating to anyone who even thought about going against him. He was so confident. Now Matt knew he had shaken the firm ground beneath Mello's once secure feet.

"Matt… What are we going to do? Do you think were still safe here? What if our real names are discovered? Matt, we need to help L catch this new Kira. But how?"

Matt smirked. "How many Kira's does he need? Isn't one enough?"

Mello frowned. "You still believe that?"

"Oh what, you mean the truth? Yes, I believe it. Unlike Near, and Kei, and _you_."

Mello felt awful. He wanted desperately to believe Matt. But just like Near said, without proof, it all just seemed so damn crazy. "Matt, I never called you a liar. I think you're confused."

Matt's eyes were of that of disappointment. "You've put him on such a high pedestal."

"He's L. Matt…we are meant to follow in his footsteps. What else can I say? He's all we know. All we have been taught."

"Dude, he's _human_. He can make errors. We all can."

"He never has before."

Matt was growing frustrated. He always thought he was going to have to deal with them never trusting him again, and their crying and their hatred for L. He thought he was going to deal with their crushed believes in justice, but no. He was faced with them not believing him. But what did it matter? It wasn't like they could go march up stairs and demand L release Kira.

"Besides," Mello continued. "Even if what you are saying is true. That's an issue for the back burner isn't it? Right now what's most important….. is this new killer, right?"

Matt shrugged his shoulder after sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair. "L has the notebook. This person can't kill anyone else unless he or she plans on messy evidence."

"But they still need to be caught." Mello pointed out. "And punished."

"Sure." Matt didn't care about that. He cared about the original Kira. "L wanted me to put cameras all over the school. Like in our rooms. That's an invasion of privacy. Even yours. Still trust him now?"

Mello looked hurt by the tone in Matt's voice. He didn't like hearing these things. It scared him to think anything bad against L. It hurt to think Matt didn't trust L. "I want to."

"I _want_ to as well, Mello, but that doesn't mean I _can_. L is a liar."

"Please don't say that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"What do you want me to do? Pretend I don't know anything?"

Mello sighed and laid backwards on the bed, feeling the soft blankets underneath him. It always smelled like Matt, a nice, intoxicating smell he could never put his hands on.

Matt gazed down at him. Despite the fact that he did kiss a murderer, he had feelings for Mello no one could rival.

And yet he could recall the taste of said criminal on his lips.

Matt heard himself whisper, "I wont ask you to believe me anymore." He stood, pulling his shirt back in place and fixing his bed head hair before holding out his hand to Mello. "I'll only ask you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Mello said nothing as he looked at Matt's hand. His face said he wasn't sure.

"Come on, Mello. You put everything you have in L. Can't you put a little in me? Just this once?"

Mello looked up and watched the lines on Matt's face. The red haired gamer really believed in what he was saying about Kira. Really didn't trust L. Mello never seen Matt really care about anything but games and electronics. The moment was strange to Mello, to see Matt trying to take a stand. Hell, Matt never even tried in dodge ball.

Really, should it matter if Matt was right or not?

Knowing that the gamer was always going to be the one, the blonde sighed heavily, as if he were aggravated, then took Matt's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet. "Only because your asking Matt. If it was anyone else I'd tell them to go fuck themselves. But I'll trust in you. I'll…" He smiled remember Matt's words on L. "Follow you blindly."

Having Mello's hand in his own, he pulled Mello quickly into a bear hug. Those words meant everything.

Mello said, when Matt finally released him and he could breath, "I don't think you can ask Near and Kei to just trust in you though. They're not me. They don't care about if you'll ever let them in your sexy pants again." He gave a cute smile, that made Matt want to attack him with a deep kiss, but now wasn't the time.

Matt smirked, playing hard to get. "When were you ever in my pants?"

Mello smiled, a sparkle in his eye. Neither could wait for _that_ day.

Matt shook his head, changing the topic in his head. "You're right though. Near and Kei want proof. Solid evidence."

"How will you give them that? A photo?"

"No." Matt was forming a plan. Well, parts of a plan that he hoped Mello's second-in-line intelligence could fill in the blanks to. "I'll give them Kira."

"_Give_ them Kira?"

"Near said seeing is believeing. Or something like that."

"But what about L?"

"That's the tough part. We have to get him out of the room. And Watari."

"How?"

"That's where I need you Mello."

"Matt, you will always need me."

The gamer smiled with out thinking. "Yeah. I probably always will."

******(LiNE BrEaK)******

Sometime before morning, L laid alone in his bed, trying desperately to get to sleep, but it was useless. Light had always accused him of never sleeping. _Ludicrous. _If he didn't sleep, he wouldn't be human at all. Everyone sleeps. L just happened to sleep less. Much less. And who's fault was that? Kira's of course. L couldn't sleep when so many were dieing around him. And not just dieing, dropping fast like flies. Kira was a great threat. He could have destroyed the way of civilization. Some genius you are Kira. You could never see the error of your ways. That's why _I _am the only justice.

Suddenly, breaking his thoughts, Kira's frightened eyes flashed in L's memories and he frowned. His hands tingled with the feeling of holding the small, petite waist down on the bed and balled them into fists trying to black out the feeling growing inside him.

He rolled onto his stomach and smothered his face into the pillow. The gnawing feeling in his gut was making him sick. He wanted to vomit. He thought he just might. Right on the pillow because he felt so damn sick he didn't think he could _move_. But in defense, Kira had to know his limits! L was showing him those limits and besides, L didn't actually go though with it. He wasn't a rapist. He stopped himself. So why was he feeling this? L was never wrong. _Never._

So then why did he feel so _bad_?

He managed to roll back over and look off the edge of the bed and down at the sleeping one on the floor under the thin cotton sheet, his bare feet sticking out. L looked at the peaceful face; the dark lashes resting on pink cheeks, auburn hair resting on his shoulders, pink lips closed together. It looked like the face of an angel.

He wanted to scream, _This was your idea, not mine. You can't blame me for anything._

But he didn't. He looked at Kira who was still fast asleep. His breath came in small puffs barely lifting his chest. Still, L kept talk-thinking, _It's all your fault. I didn't want to arrest you, I had to arrest you. You're Kira. Im L. You're wrong and im right. That's all there is too it. I am NOT a monster. If I am it's you who makes me that way Kira. Everything you got, you deserved. _

Unwanted conversations started creeping there way into L's mind, leaving footprints and remains of voices and words from years ago. They came garbled at first, and fast. If they weren't L's own memories he wouldn't have been able to understand them at all really_, _but then they came slower, smoother.

A man in a suit, from Interpol, declaring: _He's too young Wammy. He can't do this. _Then Wammy shouting_: You saw how high his scores were! You can not possibly argue against numbers that high. _Lawliet at only nine begging: _Why can't I play with the others Wammy? I want to go out and play! _Wammy, again, demanding: _There's no time for that nonsense. Have you finished going through the Monroe case files? _

Time skipped. A fifteen year old L: _I don't like wearing ties Wammy. Why can't I keep my name? _And Wammy again, saying the most powerful words of all: _Shush now son. You are L now. _

Time skipped again. A fully grown L, hunting down BB. His own successor. _I can't do this Wammy. I can't. _

The cold words that set his fate in stone: _You have to. __**You**__ are justice now._

He was. He was justice. He looked down at Kira again and thought:_ I'm so sorry that I almost- _Shuddering, he stopped that thought right away.

_B__ut, _he continued, _it's not as if you didn't deserve it. It's better than death, no? I could have allowed you to die, or leave you in that prison where they laughed at you_. _I did what you asked of me. I saved you." _There was no answer from Kira. No thank you at all. Just a lonely stillness in the room.

L blinked, then blinked again. Sleep was finally coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own.

Author Note: I was suppose to update Tears In The Cradle. However, I had an urge for AIHB. So I indulged myself. Happy Reading:)

* * *

Kira lay on the floor, eyes closed and listening to the sound of stillness surrounding him in the dark room. He could hear L breathing softly above him on the bed and the wind blowing outside. He could feel the hard, itchy carpet on the floor beneath him pressing against his sensitive skin. The thin sheet given to him by Watari did nothing for him, and yet, he didn't seem to mind. He didn't miss the warmth. He missed the feeling of L's skin on his own. He missed the taste of Matt on his mouth. He missed the sound of the tennis ball hitting the hard floor when he would drop it before scooping it back up into his hand only to drop it again.

He didn't know what he missed really. Maybe he didn't miss anything at all. Maybe that was the twisted and sick truth of it. Perhaps the feelings he felt inside weren't feelings at all. Maybe it was the empty hole L dug inside of him trying to be filled. And Light truly didn't care really, if it was. That was the really terrifying part.

The second bag of M&M's L had handed him just before bed hours ago lay now by his head on the floor. Unopened even when he was starving. Sitting up, he let the sheet drop from his shoulders to his waist and ran a trembling hand through the soft strands that was his hair. It was long now. Longer than it had ever been. Or so he thought. He couldn't remember. He couldn't be sure.

He wasn't too sure of anything anymore.

Kira pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath closing his eyes as his hand reached out to find the bag of candy. It was hard to open, but after a few minutes of trying the bag tore, splitting down the side and bursting open. His entire body froze as the little chocolates went spilling across the carpet making tiny, almost noiseless, thuds.

Terrified, and beginning to sweat, he turned his head to his Master's bed but the man sleeping above him made no sounds or movements indicating he was woken by the incident. Kira relaxed his muscles and began scooping up all of the scattered chocolate pieces into his palm.

Oddly, he noticed instantly there was only one red. He studied the little candy, picking it up and running his thumb over the tiny little 'm' inscribed onto it. It was such a small thing, but notably much bigger than all the others, and in a silly way, quite pretty to look at. It was different, _better_, he decided. The little 'm' on this candy wasn't faded like the others were, nor did it have any small cracks.

Kira set the red candy safely on the floor, then began eating the others one by one until they were all gone. They had all tasted the same to him. He wondered why the company that made them bothered with multiple colors if there was no difference between them.

Except the red one.

Kira picked the single candy back up, looking at it as best he could in the shadows of the room. He rubbed, trying to get the 'm' to rub off. Why, he didn't know. But as he did the little thing began to melt and then-

_crack!_

It crumbled, squished between his two fingers.

Kira's eyes clouded over in shock. He hadn't meant to break it. He didn't know that's what it would do. He didn't realize it was so delicate. He sat there as the chocolate melted into a gross mess over his thumb and finger, then finally gathering his senses he poked them into his mouth, savoring what little taste it gave his tongue.

Suddenly, but faintly, he could hear the crunch of something, as if biting into an apple. It seemed to be near the balcony door. Kira froze, scared at first, then relaxed as it dawned on him.

_Ryuk._

The shinigami was still watching everything like all their lives were one giant play for his own personal amusement. Although he couldn't be blamed, as the rules clearly state a shinigami must haunt the one who picks up his notebook.

The strange, small thought made Kira remove his fingers and turn his head to look over at the wall next to him. He knew the hidden panel was there. He knew behind it lay two Death Note's, the one Matt found…

And his own.

Despite everything he still stood as the owner of that Death Note.

He parted his thin lips, he called out fearfully into the darkness of the bedroom, "Ryuk?"

The shinigami paused in his chewing, tilting his head sideways_. Had someone spoken his name? That sounded like… _

Ryuk's wings flapped noiselessly as he lifted himself to rise over L's bed and glance at the floor. Yes, it was him talking. The God of Death bit again into the juicy, red apple, waiting for whatever it was the kid wanted this time.

Behind the creature the sun was beginning to rise, the bright red rays shinning through the clear, glass balcony doors. The kid, who once held dreams of being a God, looked up at the demon floating in the air with no real expression on his face. Kira's pretty face was dusted in shadows as the sun's ray's played across his body.

"Ryuk..." He spoke out in a soft whisper to the monster, looking right into the things glowing eyes.

"Yeees?" It asked, dragging the word out in hopes of more unpredictable entertainment.

"I want to make a deal."

**_XXXXXXXXXxLxXXXXXXXX_**

_Pick them up. Put them down_. Matt chanted advice to himself as he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway. His feet felt heavy. His legs felt like jelly. He was sweating, and his hands were shaking. He didn't want to go back into the room. He preferred to turn and run back into the safety of his own bedroom and crawl under the bed sheets and remember back to when everything made sense.

However, the memory of the scars on the back of Kira's legs helped keep him going. _Pick them up. Put them down. It's not hard. Pick your feet up. Put them down. Just keep walking. _

Finally, he came to the door. He rose his hand, curled his fingers into his palm and softly knocked. Once, twice, three, four times, nobody was coming.

_That's because you're barely taping on the door, idiot. Knock louder. _He knocked again, banging his fist against the door harder.

He heard shuffling before the door slowly opened to show Watari. "You know you shouldn't be up here." He told the teen.

"I need to talk to L. Please?"

Watari sighed, "Alright. Come in." The old man stepped back to allow Matt entrance before he himself left.

In the room Kira sat at the table playing another game of chess with L, who seemed to be winning as he had more pieces than his opponent. Kira looked the same to Matt as he did before, except something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was not the same. Maybe it was the chill in the air from the AC. Maybe a breeze was slipping in through the left open balcony door. Maybe it was simply coming from L.

"Hello, Matt." The detective stated, knowing it was the red haired gamer walking up behind him.

The gamer couldn't help but to think how much L sounded like Near when he said that. Or should that be the other way around? Oh Matt didn't care. He shifted his feet. He wished Kira would look up at him. Just a little glance to tell him the prisoner was okay. Kira moved a pawn, stole something of L's and said, "Check mate."

L studied the board, tensing as he noticed Kira was the one about to win. "What do you want, Matt?"

A chill traveled down the gamers spine. He unconsciously licked his dry lips, he was more nervous than he was when he had told the truth to the others, even though they didn't believe a single word he had said. "I told you I would place all the cameras up, remember? I need equipment to do that." _And to proove to your succesors what you've become._

"I was under the impression Matt was against the idea."

"I've changed my mind. I told you. I'll do it if it means that Mello will be kept safe."

L smirked. He glanced up at his possible successor who looked so terrified he could bolt out of the room any minute now. "I would go get Watari, however, I no longer exactly trust you not to touch…..well, _what isn't yours_." The last three words were spoken slowly, so the red haired teen could get the message thoroughly.

Matt blushed at the memory. He moved to open his mouth but he didn't have time to speak before L was already talking again, "He will return in a moment. He left to retrieve lunch. You may have a seat and wait for him."

Matt did as he was told. He sat on the edge of the bed. His stomach felt woozy. This moment was it. There was no turning back from this plan now. He watched the two men in front of him finish out their game. Kira winning and L placing the stolen pieces lined up next to the board back into their respectful places, until time to play another game.

A knock on the door sent Matt's heart into a ferocious pounding inside his chest. Standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets, L stood from the table making his way to the door. It was Watari carrying a breakfast trey. L held the door open for him, then explained, "Matt here is going to place the cameras up for me. Would you mind taking him to get the needed equipment?"

Matt stood. "Preferably the tiniest cameras you got. If you don't want them seen that is."

Watari looked uneasy. You could easily see he was against the idea yet he was going along with it anyway. Maybe he felt there was no other fool proof way to find the killer.

Matt looked down at Kira. He was sitting with his hands folded properly in his lap as he watched his Master help Watari set the plates on the table by the chess game.

That's when Matt noticed it. Kira's wrists were bandaged.

_Why? _

Matt bit his bottom lip. Was that,_ his_, fault? The boy reached his hand out to smooth back Kira's hair from his eyes, a small gesture of apology.

Kira jerked his head away.

Matt blinked. "It's okay. I wasn't going to hurt you." He tried again. This time Kira turned his head, openly ignoring him. Bewildered, Matt dropped his hand back down to his side.

When done, Watari reached into his pocket and brought out a small ring with a key. "Follow me, son."

Matt stood with shaky legs and followed the old man out of the room with one last quick and worried look at Kira, a pet waiting for permission to eat, never once glancing up at Matt.

Though it hurt, Matt decided to push it to the back of his mind for now. His thoughts wandered to Mello. He wondered if the blonde was as nervous as he was. Mello came up with the whole plan. Matt's plan had been to come up with a plan. Mello had rolled his eyes when Matt told him that, then scoffed, and thought up of everything. Including the interesting realization that Matt had to do every thing that everything seemed to involve. And what was involved was Matt getting three cameras, placing them accordingly, and secretively, in L's room shared with Kira. He'd link the footag to his computer and Bingo, the other succesors along with Kei would finally see Kira for themselves.

_f seeing is believing Near...that's what you'll get._

Without a word, Matt followed Watari down the hall and down the stairs. He realized after a moment they were heading to the basement. It was confirmed when they stopped in front of the basement door. Everyone was in class. He and Watari were all alone in the open.

Watari stuck the silver, little key into the keyhole on the door's knob, turned it, then stepped back as the door opened revealing a dark room. Watching, Matt held his breath. He'd never seen the basement door open before. When he was little the older kids would joke about how the basement was haunted and dangerous. They said A's angry spirit haunted the basement, but Matt didn't believe in ghosts. And he certainly didn't believe A was haunting it in anger. Anger from what? Besides, the basement was always locked. Only Roger and apparently Watari held a key, so how did anyone even know it was haunted if they've never been down there?

But still, there was a killer lose in the school. Maybe that person was down there?

Watari nodded for Matt to go first. The boy gulped, his nerves were shaking. He stepped through the doorway, followed by Watari. The stairs were covered in shadows as the only light came from the entrance. Matt stepped onto each step carefully, almost slipping when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. Matt turned around only to bump right into the old man once again.

"Sorry, Matt." Watari reached his hand out and felt along the wall until he found the little switch. He flipped it with his finger, filling the entire staircase leading to the basement in bright light.

The young student let out a breath of relief. He almost thought… He could have laughed if his heart wasn't still pounding. Feeling dumb he turned back around. There weren't many stairs. It seemed he only walked down-ten-maybe eleven-steps before Watari announced, "Here we are." And another Light illuminated everything.

The basement was huge, as Matt had already guessed. It held row after row of shelves, crates and tables. He stood in awe as he realized the shelves were covered with guns and chains. It was if Wammy's was preparing for battle.

Watari noticed and assured him, "Everything you see in here is precaution, and used only when necessary. Mostly it's equipment for L and those who helps him solve high crime cases. What you and I are here for, is over here."

Matt followed the old man further into the basement, passed rows of guns. Big guns, little guns, short guns, fat guns, Matt could have fainted. Would L or even someone who helped him, ever use these? And were they already loaded with bullets? He knew the answer already, yes. If the situation called for it they would fire.

L had to. Because that was the kind of guts and leadership the symbol L stood for. Risking everything, even your life, for justice. The risk taking characteristic that Matt never had.

Taking a deep breath, he stopped when Watari stopped in front of a shelf full of a million and one different sized cameras. Among them were wires, tools, everything that Matt could use. He was in technology heaven.

Watari said, "You may take what you need for the job. That is, if you're still going to go through with this."

Matt wondered for a split second if Watari knew the truth. Maybe he did. But if he did, it didn't seem like he was going to stop him.

Matt nodded, "Is there a bag or something I could carry everything in?"

Watari pointed to a crate in a corner. "That will have everything from leather gloves to needle and thread."

Matt hesitated a moment, but when he saw that Watari wasn't going anywhere, that he was going to wait on Matt, the gamer grew frustrated as he walked to the shelf with the cameras he wanted. He was only going to take what he truly needed for his and Mello's plan, three cameras. But with Watari standing guard, probably L's orders, he was going to have to take what he needed if he was really going to do what he was claiming to be doing.

Problem was, Matt hadn't done that math problem. He hadn't thought out how many cameras, which cameras, which systems, or wires he was going to use. _Well_, he told himself, _you're going to have to do it now. Or at least make it look like that's what you're doing._

The gamer did some quick math estimates in his head, then moved to the crate. It took him a minute to get the lid off but when he did, his eyes widened. Watari was right. Everything _was_ in there. He dug through until he found a black gym bag. Perfect. He pulled it out sitting it on the floor by his feet. The items inside the crate seemed to have just been tossed inside carelessly. Matt wondered who used all this stuff last.

He shrugged and continued pushing stuff out of his way until he saw…what was it? He pushed black boots out of the way and picked it up. A black ski mask? Well that's an item of pure interest. Matt took it, placing it into the bag. He didn't need it, but hey, why not?

He glanced quickly at Watari. The old man was starring at his shoes, looking thoroughly bored out of his mind. _Poor Watari. _Matt wondered if he'd ever retire soon. Or if he had vowed to stay by L's side until L died. Most likely the latter.

Matt rummaged through the rest of the contents. He found a black sweater and leather gloves like in all the movies he had seen. He pulled out the sweatshirt. It might fit. The gamer yanked off his vest and slipped the sweatshirt over his body. It fit! Well, sort of. It was a bit long when it came to the sleeves but it fit where it counted. He put the gloves, along with a screwdriver he found as well, into the gym bag. He didn't need any of the items but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

He couldn't help but to smile. All that nervousness that was previously running through his veins now vanished as he felt for the first time, like a real agent, doing what he knew.

**_XXXXXXXXXXxLxXXXXXX_**

Later at dinner Matt slid into a seat next to Mello and dropping the gym back on the table. "Hey." He said, laying his hand on the blonde's shoulder with a confident smile.

Mello, with a chocolate bar halfway into his mouth, blinked as he got an eyeful of what Matt was wearing. "Where did you get that get up?"

"Why? Do I look good in black?"

Matt had on black leather gloves, a black sweater and his goggles were down. He looked positively sexy. Instead of letting him know, Mello said, "You look _suspicious_. Like you are up to something."

Matt's smile broadened, "I _am_ up to something." _Prooving you wrong L. Exposing you._

"_So_? Doesn't mean you should go around announcing it."

Matt frowned and took off the gloves. "Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah. I explained everything to them in gym."

"And?"

Mello swallowed a bite of chocolate. "They said they're game."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Except..." Mello grew fidgety, playing with the wrapper on the candy bar. Trying to convince Near and Kei to go long with it all wasn't exactly easy. Or pretty.

"Except what?"

"They said,well, they want in the room."

Matt's eyes widened, "_In_ the room? That's not the plan!"

"_Shh!_ Keep your voice down. Jeez, Matt. Do you want L to discover what you are up to? Planting a camera into his very room?"

He tried to calm down, but, well, damn it all! "Do they know what they are asking? L and Watari almost never leave that room. There is no way in hell that is possible." Matt's brows scrunched together in confusion and anger. Who knew what L would do to the gamer if he discovered Matt was planning to literally reveal Kira to Near, Kei and Mello, and those two wanted _in_ the room with the murderer? Wasn't video footage over the computer good enough! "But if I install all the cameras in the perfect places they can see the entire room. Why go inside? There's no point in that. That just creates more risk involved."

Mello frowned, "They suspect you Matt. They think you're the Wammy Killer. They don't trust you. They want to see this Kira for real, Kei said."

The words stung almost as bad as knowing Kira had openly ignored him. Still, as much as it hurt, Matt had to push it aside. What they thought of him didn't matter. Proving Kira was upstairs did. Matt didn't want to, but they would have to revise this whole plan. He didn't come this far to stop this short of his goal. "Okay. If they want in, we'll find a way for them to get in."

Mello wasn't shocked to hear that. He could see the determination inside Matt's eyes. He didn't argue against it. Instead he would make sure the gamer fully realized what that meant. "Matt, there's really only one way to do that. We talked about that option."

Instantly their young eyes met, "I know."

"You will be risking everything you worked for here."

"I know, Mello."

"And you fully, completely understand what that means?"

"Yes."

Mello didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't care about proving Matt right or wrong. This was too much to deal with. It was too real. Too unlike the safe life he knew. He didn't want Matt in trouble. Gently he tried to talk him out of it. "You can change your mind. You can forget about it. Near and Kei don't matter. Come on Matt, I said _I _believed you. Isn't that enough?"

_No _"I _have_ to do this, Mello."

The blonde sighed. "Fine. You have to do this. And you know what you're risking exactly?" Mello had grown sick of the question himself but he had to make sure. He couldn't let Matt lose everything he'd worked hard for without thinking it through.

_My place as third. My chance at ever becoming L. _"I know." _I don't care._

* * *

A/N: I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter for thousands of reasons. So tell me what _you _think. Just click the little button down there that is just begging to be clicked. Go on. You know you want to. : )


	19. Chapter 19

"Will you bathe with me?"

It was spoken so low, so quiet like a whisper, L was not sure he had heard anything at all. Yet when he looked up from studying the Death Note Matt had found, he saw Kira standing before him, a pleading expression upon his young face as the morning sunlight shinned in through the balcony.

Another day had come and gone, and L had found Kira's demeanor to have changed. Kira had been following him around the entire day, becoming very affectionate again for some unknown reason; kissing, touching, but still only going so far before inching away to be alone.

L nodded before placing the notebook back into the hidden panel above the wall. The two moved to the bathroom, peeling off their clothes until they were completely naked. L started the bath, turning the knob until hot water came pouring out, filling the tub. He stepped in and sat down, spreading his legs to make room for Kira, who sat in the tub with his back resting on L's chest rather comfortably.

As they sat together in the water, the room perfectly quiet other than the sound of the water jostling in the tub, L couldn't believe how long the auburn hair had grown on the pet. Had it really been that long ago since L opened the hidden compartment in the gold watch?

Since Yagami Light died so that Kira could be punished for his crimes?

L pushed the pet under the water to wet his hair. When he came back up, he grabbed the shampoo and squirted a dime shaped amount into his palm before he ran his fingers through Kira's long hair, gently massaging the scalp. The pet moaned, closing his eyes as his body relaxed somewhat under the touch. He whispered. "Lawliet."

Freezing at first, L almost muttered 'How', then remembered Kira saw it on their contract. The signature he assumed was safe because the odds of Kira ever using a Death Note again were so few and so slim. And maybe because, _just once_, he wanted to be careless and relax, and not glance over his shoulder in five minute intervals.

The way Kira never had to glance over his shoulder in fear because he was one step ahead. And they Light never had to glance over his shoulder in fear because he was the all around great guy. Every one loved him…

Without any warning at all, he pushed the pet down under the hot water, submerging everything but his knees. The soap leaked from the soft strands, tainting the clear water around them. Kira came back up with a strangled gasp, gulping for air with his eyes closed, wet lashes brushing his cheeks and no complaints on his lips. L waited until Kira's breathing was back at a steady rhythm before dunking him into the water one more time to wash out the remaining shampoo.

Kira emerged the second time more quietly, as he was much more prepared this time around. His Master grabbed the bar of soap and a cloth, and rubbed them together between his hands, making a blue colored lather.

While waiting, Kira asked curiously, "Who taught you to play chess?"

The random and sudden question caught L off guard, shaking him from his thoughts. His hands paused. "I taught myself."

Kira appeared to think that one over. Most of everything that came out of his Master's mouth was a lie. He wanted to ask how, but he knew that Master L was a genius. Maybe teaching oneself to play chess was not as impossible as Kira had thought. "You like for us to play it frequently."

L was hesitant, "I do like chess, I'll admit." He finished lathering the cloth, then laid the soap on the edge of the tube. "Sit up."

The pet lifted himself off of L, missing their relaxed pose together. L pressed the soapy cloth to Kira's back and began to wash the pet clean as he admired the skin and the muscles, even though the muscles were wearing away.

"Is it your favorite game?" Kira asked, sounding truly interested in learning about his Master.

L thought about that. No, it's wasn't his favorite. L didn't much care for board games. He only played the game with Light during the investigation because it was an excuse to get attention from the boy he somewhat admired. An excuse to get him to look at him, before he became only Kira. A cold blooded murderer. "No."

"Who did you play with before me?"

L answered this question with full honesty, "I usually played against myself. It further sharpened my skills. When I met Yagami Light he was the first _real_ opponent I had ever had. The one who gave me a real battle." He couldn't dare say 'you' when Kira and Light were undeniably not the same person.

Kira knew it had to be a lie. Maybe. He didn't really care. He wasn't Light Yagami. He quickly moved to another subject, "You go barefoot so much." It was a random, offhanded observation that seemed out of place.

L quirked and eyebrow. "I do not like shoes." Why was Kira seeking out so much information? What was the point in these questions?

Kira hesitated, a little frightened at first, then brought his left foot to rest next to L's left foot underneath the water. They could feel each others toes, and it made Kira smile. "But they protect your feet."

L washed the pet's shoulders, letting the soap suds run down his arms and back before telling the pet to turn around. "Face me." He instructed, ignoring Kira's last statement.

Kira, as always, did as he was told with out a fuss, though he would miss their feet pressed together. The water jostled and spilled a bit out of the tub onto the floor tiles as he turned and folded his legs together. L reached out to the other's chest and began to scrub it clean, running the soapy cloth down between the nipples, then back up to the neck.

It was quiet and still. The sound of their breathing was all L could hear other than the water dripping from Kira's chest back into the tub. Finally, he decided to indulge the pet, who was watching him and succeeding in making L feel like a bug under a microscope. He finally explained, "They are uncomfortable."

Upon that answer Kira watched his Master more intently. He was studying his face like he was trying to memorize every line, every crease, the exact shade of his eyes, as if this would help him understand something better.

Kira's smiled softly, "Maybe…if you get some that fit properly…you won't dislike them anymore."

L wondered if Kira was really speaking of shoes. Or of something entirely different. "My shoes fit me just fine, Kira-kun. Stand up."

Kira shook his head, taking the cloth from L's hand and pressing it to L's smooth and pale chest. Their eyes met, Kira's begging for permission. Gently, L gave a little nod, and then Kira bathed his Master while L sat in the pale blue soapy water, stunned at the pet's sudden desire to, what, be closer?

When Kira was satisfied that L was clean, he grabbed the older man's hands and stood, forcing L to follow wordlessly. He turned on the shower, water sprayed out fast, cascading down around them. L watched as Kira ran the soapy cloth over L's chest slowly, moving down to his stomach, stopping to linger just three inches below L's navel.

Suddenly, images of Naomi Misora flashed in Kira's memory. The snow in her dark black hair, the look in her eyes as she turned to walk to her death. Then the face of Rey Penber struggling to see the face of his killer, after writing down the names of all twelve innocent FBI agents. And there was the face of Misa somewhere in between, begging for him to love her, if only a little.

Kira's touches suddenly became so soft as his hand trembled. "I'm sorry." He confessed.

L took pity and whispered over the pouring water, "It's alright. Do what you want."

Kira could hear her voice loud and clear, but from somewhere long ago and far away. _Useful to you_….. Finally, he understood her now more than ever before.

He wanted to be useful too.

The pet bit into his bottom lip, struggling with his own thoughts that were like a tangled web inside of his mind. He blinked. He took a deep breath. He lowered his eyes, then his arm, bringing the cloth down over L's member.

L breathed in deep at the sensation and allowed his head to fall back. Kira lifted his eyes to watch his Master. Over L's head, only Kira could see the line of red numbers changing upon every second. He couldn't understand them, but he knew Master had given his real name on the contract between them.

_L Lawliet_

Kira closed his eyes, and without any warning, stood on tip toe and mashed his lips against his Master's. _I've been holding back. _He thought alone in his mind._ Body, mind, and soul….. I'm no good. ….I'm not useful enough. _

A small part of his brain begged him not to do what he was planning. _Don't,_ it said. _There's no going back from this_, it warned. Kira pushed it away, blocking it out.

For L, his eyes shot open in shock from the sudden kiss, but he didn't force the pet away. He allowed Kira to do whatever he wanted in this moment. Kira took the lead that was given to him, and taking L's face in his hands, pulled his Master against him until Kira was backed up against the wall.

Kira kissed deeper, with a sense of urgency that took L's breath away. He pressed their bodies together as close as humanly possible, as if trying to get into L's very skin. L had wanted this moment to happen since the two met, yet somehow he knew in the way Kira was trembling something was wrong. He knew something was different, he could feel it, and he knew it may be something dangerous.

Any other time his mind would scream to stop this and flood over with theories and questions of why and what was happening. Now it pushed all of that down and away as he wrapped his arms around the pet, taking what he wanted seeing how Kira was willingly giving away the only thing he still owned.

Seeing the direction they were moving in, L pulled away from Kira and picked him up bridal style. He carried him from the shower into the bedroom where he dropped him gently down onto the bed. Kira lay dripping wet, the water seeping through the blankets beneath him.

L climbed on top and kissed him, slow and deliberately as the water from his own body dripped down on to Kira. He slipped his tongue into the moist mouth and it didn't fight him off this time.

_Just one battle at a time_, L thought as he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around Kira's. _Lay him down softly. Kiss him. Be gentle. _Stay _gentle. And you won't frighten him. You won't see the reflection in his eyes this time. This is free. He's giving it away._

L had realized that he had used no force. Kira came to him on his own. From the very beginning, from the moment they met in prison, Kira had come to L on his own. Smugly, he couldn't help but feel satisfied as he now knew what it was that he was feeling all day. It wasn't something dangerous. No, the difference now was that Kira was no longer a risk. He had tamed this wild beast that killed hundreds upon hundreds.

Kira was completely docile.

L moved to kiss Kira's neck from ear to shoulder, licking, and swirling his tongue in random circles over the delicious skin. Kira moaned at the touch. L's hot tongue felt so good against his now cold and drying skin. Kira clutched at him, feeling he simply couldn't get close enough. Though they were skin to skin it was still too far apart.

Kira's legs tightened around L's, sliding up slowly as L plunged in up to the hilt with no warning. Kira's eyes closed. He locked his legs as they reached L's waist, and L slid ever so slowly back out. The feeling was nothing like what L had ever felt or imagined with someone else.

For Kira the feeling was incredibly good. He was moaning and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Their mouths met again, warm and wet and sweet. He needed more than his Master was giving. He was already broken, now he needed to be claimed, filled. The whole in his chest wasn't so empty after all.

To assure his Master, Kira's nails dug into L's shoulders causing pain that L didn't feel or acknowledge. "Please." Kira panted, needing to be useful, trying to fill the blank and dark numb spot in his chest. "_Please_."

L wasn't so sure about this, or why suddenly Kira was ready for this step, but he picked up speed, dropping his gentle approach. He took the pet they way he was begging him.

And it felt so incredibly good.

Matt, Mello, Near, and Kei, were all four entirely silent throughout breakfast. Matt's stomach felt like butterflies. Mello felt as if his head would burst as he tried to think of things to say to stop this. Who cared if Kira was really upstairs, hidden away with L in a bedroom? L was smart. He knew what he was doing didn't he?

Near spoke first, breaking silence, "I will say that if you are right Matt, and I am wrong, I will give you a humble apology."

Kei nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

Mello rolled his eyes, "How about you saying something along the lines of 'Matt you're crazy, forget this whole thing before we all get into really big trouble'?"

Matt took Mello's hand in his own, "Stop worrying. It will be alright."

"For everyone but you. Near, Kei, please, say something to discourage him."

Near only smiled as he looked at Matt with pride, "About time the gamer stood up for something. First time for everything."

"Near I could beat you to an inch of your life."

Kei interrupted, "Hey, hey. Matt's the one who's so determined."

Speaking of Matt, the gamer glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I need to get going. Still meeting in Near's room at lunch to discuss the plans?"

"Yes." The three spoke in unison, causing Mello to sneer and Near to roll his eyes with a twirl of his hair.

Matt stood, slipped the strap of the gym bag over his shoulder and said, "See you later guys."

Mello muttered under his breath, "If your still a student here that is…."

Matt wandered out of the cafeteria and over to the staircase. He had a hand written note by Watari excusing him from all classes through out the day, however he had no excuse to be in anyone's room or office. He had to be extra careful of his actions. So cautiously, he climbed up the staircase taking each step at a time.

He was anxious to see Kira again, hoping he had forgiven Matt by now. Hopefully he had. Another part of him was scared to see L again. Especially when he was going to be placing three different cameras sneakily into the room to catch his most prized possession on live footage.

Taking a deep breath as he reached the door of L's room, he knocked. About six seconds was all it took before L opened the door wearing nothing but blue jeans. His hair was slightly damp from what appeared to be a shower, but his chest and arms looked sweaty.

"Can I help you?" He asked curtly.

"I have my equipment. I'll get started right away on the cameras, but I need to set some things up on your computer first." It was a lie obviously, and it felt weird lying to L. Although part of him felt like a brave rebel. In a way, he was doing what L had taught him to do.

L nodded and stepped aside, allowing the kid inside the room. Immediately, Matt spotted Kira sitting on the bed, dressed in his pale colored boxers, collar around his neck, and the same blank eyes. His hair was a little damp like L's, and his body was sweaty too. Matt wondered if they were up to what he assumed they were up to. Then quickly, he decided he would rather not know about anything like that.

He moved to L's laptop, dropped his gym bag onto the floor, and immediately brought up what he needed on L's computer that sat next to the chess board.

L left them alone to go to the bathroom, and it appeared Watari was no where to be seen. Softly Matt said, "Hey, Kira."

"Hello, Matt."

The gamer breathed a sigh of relief. Kira was talking to him! But he still wasn't _looking_ at him. Why? Why couldn't Kira face him? Because of that stupid kiss? If that ruined their somewhat friendship then he took it back! "Kira, whatever I did…. I'm sorry."

Matt walked over to L's laptop, occasionally lifting his eyes to look at the one on the bed. He was looking only at his wounds. Matt sighed just as L walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit.

"Come, Kira." He said. "We need to get a fresh bandage on those wounds of yours."

Kira rose from the bed and followed his Master to the bathroom where he was told to sit on the closed toilet seat. Matt watched Kira do as he was told until L shut the door in his face. That was fine with Matt. He had cameras to place up anyways. He unzipped his gym bag and got to work.

Inside the bathroom, the pet turned towards his Master, holding out his wrists. L laid the box down onto the floor, then extracted the gauze, tape and scissors, laying them down neatly in a row on the sinks counter. Then grabbing onto Kira's right wrist, L gradually and delicately unwrapped the bandage. Kira winced when the bandage tugged against his skin. L's eyes flickered towards Kira's face, his eyebrows were crinkled with pain and his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth, no doubt biting on it.

The detective tried to be more gentle when he tossed the bloody gauze to the floor and moved onto the next wrist, but it seemed he needed to tug hard on it a few times before dislodging it from the wound. It took the scabs along with it, causing fresh blood to well to the surface. Kira flinched at this.

L tried focusing solely on the wounds, yet in spite of the situation, he found he was still distracted by Kira's nearness and state of undress. God, he was beautiful. L could smell Kira's hair that was so, so close and smelling of sweet coconuts. L sucked in a deep breath, only releasing it when he turned to grab the gauze. He began wrapping it around Kira's left wrist, around and around until the wounds were completely covered. He used the scissors to cut it then taped the lose end down.

"All right?" He asked the pet, concerned of the hurt look in his eyes. "Kira?"

The pet nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good." L laid the clean and freshly bandaged wrist down in Kira's lap and moved onto the next.

Outside of the bathroom, Matt wondered exactly how those wounds happened. Were they self inflicted? Did L do it? But how and why would L hurt Kira's wrists? They were most likely self inflicted. Which meant Matt had to do something. He had to find a way to get Kira out from under L. Prison was a terrible place, but it must be better than trapped under L. That's why he needed Mello, Near and Kei to believe him about Kira.

Matt finished placing the cameras as fast as he could. Which wasn't easy. He was scared, nervous and running out of breath as he chaotically placed the cameras in the best spots before they come back out.

In the bathroom, L continued wrapping up the second wrist. This one took more gauze as it was bleeding much more persistently. When he was done, he looked up at Kira and asked again, "All right?"

"Yes, Master."

L grabbed a clean towel and handed it to Kira.

"Thank you, Master."

Matt moved quickly back to the laptop. He picked up his gym bag and brought out a third little camera that had a moving head with motion sensor. This one he placed out onto the balcony. Just in case. As he stepped back into the room, L was emerging from the bathroom with Kira in toe.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He wasn't caught. "I'll, uhm, come back by when I have everything set up. It should only take a day if I skip the younger kids' rooms."

L nodded, "Thank you Matt. I want to continue this investigation as soon as possible."

"Uh huh…" Matt left them alone. He wanted out of there. He felt so uneasy and jittery. He had wished he could take Kira out of there right away. Though it was wrong, Matt wanted to be friends. He didn't want Kira hurt, even if maybe he deserved it for killing people.

Matt didn't place any cameras up in anyone's room, as he explained to L he would do. He lied, except the cameras in L's room. He was going through with his original plan, Plan A as Mello called it, which was to show Near and Kei through a live video feed of L's room, where inside Kira resided. Near would probably pitch a royal fit at first, seeing as he wanted inside the room specifically, but Matt was sure he would get over it. What mattered was proving Kira's existence, then figuring things out from there. Like how to help him, and how to bring the original L back.

Upon entering Near's room, Matt laid on Near's bed, his head resting on the pillow. He was anxious for the others to show up, but a click glance at the time showed he had a few hours till then.

_Well, Let's see if it works. _The gamer pulled out his laptop and opened it. He typed in all passwords, and the codes, and then brought up the three little windows that displayed the footage from each camera. They were perfect. Matt could see Kira's face down to his toes. He could see L as well. The two were drinking tea as L flipped through a case file. Kira sat submissively and respectfully across from his master, sipping from his own tea cup, making zero eye contact as a well trained dog should.

Matt grit his teeth. He may be a murderer, but he was a human being too. This ends today, L. Matt closed the laptop, and waited for what felt like forever, for Near, Mello, and Kei, to meet together in the room.

The lunch bell at Wammy's School for Gifted Children rang, echoing down every hallway. Matt sat up in Near's bed, and moved over to Near's desk sitting and getting comfortable. Nervously, he opened the laptop, quickly pulling up the images again. Kira and L were playing another round of chess and talking. Though he wanted to know what they were saying to one another, Matt didn't dare turn the volume up just yet.

Minimizing the camera feed, Matt brought up the internet and browsed till he found a good photo of Yagami Light, "Kira". He brought the live feed back up, zoomed into Kira's face and compared them. To the best of his knowledge, that boy sitting and playing chess was the world's most notorious serial killer. The hair was much longer, the amber eyes were dull, the skin pale and the wait much lower, but it was Kira. It was Yagami Light. No doubt about it. No one could put up any argument that it wasn't.

Matt leaned back in Near's chair and waited for them. It took only a single minute to pass by before the three walked in with serious expressions upon their faces. Mello looked worried, too worried, and Kei looked somewhat excited, if you could call it that. Near however was still wearing his stoic expression, pretending to be void of any emotion.

Matt said, "Hey" gently, and waited for the three to get comfortable in the room before getting started. Mello shut the door and leaned against it. "I brought you something." He tossed an apple at Matt with a tiny smile. "I couldn't let you starve."

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

Kei held up a pack of chips with a smirk, "I couldn't allow _me _to starve either."

Near simply twirled a strand of hair, uncaring about lunch and asked, "How are we getting into the room without getting caught? If we get caught not only will Roger punish us, but L will too. I can only imagine the punishment he could give. He may remove all of us from the list of possible successors."

Mello's eyes shot to the floor. Matt looked at Mello, who refused to look at him, then to Kei, then back at the awaiting Near. "We're not." He admitted. "I went through with the first plan. It's easier and safer, I promise. You won't have to risk anything. Only I did."

Near's dark eyes narrowed. "The first plan? I believe I explained to you that believing was seeing. If you have nothing to show, nothing to prove, I'll be going to lunch now."

"No! Wait. I _can_show you. I have a live feed set up. It's running now. On my laptop." Quickly, with trembling hands, the gamer stood from the chair and turned the laptop around. Mello refused to look at the screen. He didn't really want to know anymore.

Kei tried to look but Near slammed the laptop down, closing it shut with a loud slam, before even he could get a look. "You lied to me. Not for the first time either." He pointed out as he twirled a strand of hair loosely, eyeing Matt with disdain. "I just told you. If I'm to risk my place as the top student at Wammy's it will be for something _worth _it. I won't risk it to look at your live video feed. Make it _worth_ the risk we are taking. I want to see this in _person_. With my own _eyes_. If you can't provide that, then forget it. Besides, I don't believe you anyways."

Matt's heart pounded in his chest. He looked to Mello to save him from Near but the blond only shrugged saying, "He has a point. I told you you'd be risking everything. That it would come down to this I tried to get forget it."

He looked to Kei who shook his head. "I think Near is right. If were risking everything right now, I want to go all the way. I want to see Kira in person. Not your video. Videos can be altered."

Matt sighed. After all this, they weren't going to even look! "You are all so ridiculous. The only one risking anything right now is me. I'm the one who lied to L."

"And so you can't be trusted." Near retorted.

"What?"

"You heard me. You have lied already about a Death Note. Now you are trying to turn us against L. The only way I will follow you Matt is if it's up the stairs and into L's room to face the mass murderer Yagami Light. If you can't lead the way, I'm going to lunch."

Without another word the youngest, still in his pajamas, left the room though Matt cried desperately for him to come back. When he didn't, he chased after him grabbing onto his long white sleeve. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't this be enough for you? You're fighting against me too hard. It's like you specifically don't like me."

"Because you are asking for the unbelievable… Matt, let tell you something. Watari did not find me. _L_did. He brought me here to Wammy's himself. He carried me to the doorsteps, in his arms, and gave me the name Near. He saved me. Then I was taught justice. That _L_ is justice. _He_is right. Now there is Kira, Yagami Light, the killer who deserved to die as he killed hundreds upon hundreds of people. The innocent included. If he is alive this very minute, that would mean L allowed him to live. No matter the reason L would have had to commit a crime in order to accomplish that. That goes against everything I was ever taught. Everything I put my faith and trust into. United Nations will not look at that as something so easy to forgive. Nor will Interpol. You want me to believe he committed a crime? You? You has already _lied_ to everyone about the most dangerous object on the face of the earth? You are standing their like an atheist trying to convince a nun that God does not exist. I'm not going to be easily swayed, Matt. If you want me to believe, you can not do less than show me. I want to be face to face with Kira."

Near walked away. Matt was left standing there to absorb the words. After a short time of thinking, he moved back in to the room, his body shivering. Kei averted his eyes away from both the computer and his room mate . "I'm going to the library." He said. "I have assignments to finish." Then he left too.

Matt sunk into the chair defeated. No one even glanced at the laptop! He risked it for fucking absolutely nothing! The hell with them…. Even if Near was a little right. He bit his lip wanting to throw the computer against the wall. Damn L. Damn Near too.

Mello moved slowly to the gamer, dropping to his knee so that the two were face to face, "Near will not believe you any other way. Getting all of us into that room is just too much for you, any of us, to risk. He can't get what he's asking for. Matt drop it. If Kira is up there, then leave it alone. Why does it matter? What's the point? I heard Near, and he's right. Why does it matter if we expose L? He knows what he's doing, right? Trust him."

Matt wanted to say, _He's torturing Kira… Brainwashing him…Hurting him.. I can't trust him anymore…I can't trust a man who practices cruel and unusual punishment…_

"Come on." Mello said, grabbing Matt's arm and lifting him from the chair. "Get your apple."

Matt picked the apple up from where he left it sitting on the table by the laptop. His eyes looked at Mello. "Will you look? Please?"

Mello looked down at the laptop and knew why he didn't have to. "I don't have to look, Matt."

Matt smiled with a small laugh, knowing Mello had faith in him. "You know Mello, I think you would make a lousy L."

Mello returned the laugh as he picked the computer up along with the gym bag, carrying them for Matt as he led the gamer to his own room. "I just have a soft spot for you is all."

"When we leave Wammy's, do you think even if you are L that we will still be best friends?"

"No. I really don't."

Matt almost dropped the apple. Mello began laughing hard. "Kidding, Matt! Calm down. I hope by then we are much, much more than what we are now."

Matt's lips twisted into a smile, "Mello I'll get you all into that room. I promise. Still have that plan B figured all out?"

Mello sighed. "Matt…You know why I'm against this. All of this is crazy. Shouldn't we be more worried about L's current case? There is someone killing off the teachers." He had more things to say to win his argument, but Matt was looking at him with such hope in his eyes.

"Please? " Matt asked, pleading for Mello to help him.

"Okay, I said I'd trust you and follow you and all of that… but if you get kicked out of Wammy's…If we _all_ get kicked out of Wammy's…"

"I promise to write you if we do."

Mello smirked, "You better."

When they reached Matt's shared room with Kei, who wasn't there as he said he'd be at the library, Mello leaned in for a kiss with Matt. Their lips grazed at first, then Mello began massaging Matt's lips with his own until Matt's lips broke open to allow the blond entrance.

When it was over the two looked at one another contemplating. If Kei was in the library, _again_, and Near was at lunch, they would have Matt's shared room with Kei all to themselves. Matt smiled and opened the door, nodding his head towards the room for Mello to join him.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the next day when Matt gathered Near, Mello and Kei once again into Near's room for another meeting. This time after lunch, so they were missing class with no excuse. That irritated Near highly. Missing a chance to eat was one thing, but notes? Assignment? "If this is another dumb attempt to-"

"Shut up Near." Mello was tired of Near. "Just shut up okay? He is going to do what you want him to. I don't know why, but he is. I've got everything timed and figured out. Matt's trying to find the equipment, but then we'll explain everything."

Surprised Near and Kei turned to the gamer who was sifting through his gym bag. "L asked me if I was done placing up the cameras the morning just before breakfast. I told him I needed another day. This is that day. The only day. He's not giving me anymore time. If this plan doesn't get you three in the room, then I'll forget everything. Alright, Near? I'll drop my accusations against L."

Near nodded and asked, "How are you going to get us into the room? With out getting caught."

"I'm going to pretend to set up a camera in Mrs. Graham's private office."

Kei laughed, "Graham? The biology teacher? She's a witch! If she catches you she'll drag you straight to Roger."

Matt smiled. "That's what I'm planning on. I hope she catches me."

Near and Kei stared at Matt confused. Kei asked him carefully, "Why the hell would you do that? Man, you are going to be in so much trouble. I thought you said L didn't want anyone to know he was placing up cameras over the school. "

Mello answered, "You're right, L doesn't. For two main reasons. One being that he is trying to catch a killer inside of Wammy's. He doesn't want any one to know about that. Two, he knows the teachers and rest of the faculty will react out of anger, fear and suspicion of being watched. They will feel accused of something they haven't done and will feel like it's an infringement on their right to privacy. So L wants them all to be oblivious to the cameras.

But what L doesn't know is that Matt's not going to place them up at all. Except the one in Graham's office, and he will purposely allow himself to get caught with it. That way, once in Roger's office, he can tell all to Roger about the cameras with Graham standing there to hear. We are counting on her to get mad and upset. She's the most emotional teacher here at Wammy's. We can all agree on that., Im sure. So we are hoping that she demands L and Watari to come to Roger's office and explain themselves."

Near nodded understanding. "While they are all in Roger's office, Matt will keep them busy granting us enough time to sneak into the room and see Kira. Right?"

"Correct. The device he is hooking up to himself now is a communication device. He'll speak to us secretly, announcing when to move in and when to move out of the room. I'll have the other one. You two will only need to follow me."

Kei scrunched his eyes brows and rose his hand. "Uhm, I have a question."

"What?" Mello asked.

"What if when L and Watari leave the room…they lock it? I mean, why wouldn't they? Kira is dangerous. How will we get into the room then?"

Mello laughed. "You are forgetting Kei… that room L is staying in is my own. Trust me. That won't be an issue."

"Found them!" Matt announced. He had two tiny and discrete listening devices. He placed one in his ear, and handed the other to Mello.

Mello slipped it comfortably into his ear as Near asked, "And what happens if L and Watari do not go into the office? What if Roger dismisses you? Thought of that?"

"Yes." said Matt as he handed Mello a tiny hand held device and kept an identical once as well for himself. "I'll come up with something to get you in there, anything. Trust me. You will have your opportunity. But if by odd chance none of this works, you can call me a liar and we can forget all of this."

Kei frowned, "Your look tired Matt."

"I was up all night thinking. Preparing myself. Getting the nerve. You guys are going to miss a class for this Are okay with that? " They all nodded. Other than Near no one particularly cared about their classes for the day. "We could all get caught. Are you all prepared for that too?" The all nodded. "Good."

Matt lifted his hand with the device, pressed it's tiny button and whispered, "Testing."

Mello smiled, "You come in loud and clear. Guess that means it's time to get moving."

The gamer took a deep breath, filling up his lungs before he let it out. "Here goes. You guys wait here till you hear from me. Got it?"

Mello smirked, "_I_ came up with the plan. You worry about yourself. Go. Graham will be in her office in exactly five minutes."

Matt felt uneasy leaving them all to venture out on his own. He knew he was about to face the wrath of hell. First from Mrs. Graham, then from Roger, then from L. He was probably going to get killed by L but that was something to think about later. He moved down the hallways carefully, praying no one would see him. He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

No one saw him as he crept up to Graham's door. He whispered to Mello. "I'm at her door."

Mello's voice sounded in his ear. "Good. You can do this Matt." Matt wasn't so sure he could. He had to admit he was scared. Graham wasn't back yet, he hoped. He brought out the key he stole off of her earlier that morning, and unlocked the door. He turned the knob and went in, closing the door behind him, looking for the most obvious of places. He wanted to look like he was secretly planting a camera, but he needed to be painfully obvious about it. He needed her to not only catch him in her office, but catch him with a camera. Hmm. He pulled the overly large video camera out of his gym bag, and-

The door opened three minutes early. "_Matt? _She was early but as mad as he wanted her to be once she saw the object in his hands. He had to force himself not to smile. "What are you doing in here? _How _did you get in here?" She ordered.

"I… Uh…"

"Young man answer me." Graham was an older woman, nearing her fifties. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a bun and her outfit consisted of Wammy's proper uniform of all grey. Over all she looked like a very unpleasant person to be in company with.

"It's obviously what it looks like, Mrs. Graham."

She scoffed at his audacity to be so blunt. She moved towards him and looked into his hands. "A camera?"

"Yes, Mrs. Graham."

She snatched it harshly from his fingers. "What are doing with this camera? Why aren't you in class? How did you get in here?"

If she would shut the hell up maybe he could tell her. He faked a look of childlike innocence. "I am only doing as I am told Mrs. Graham."

"Told? By whom?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, daring him to try and lie. He wondered if before she came to Wammy's, if she worked for the torture department with the CIA or something.

"L obviously." He said, keeping his tone even though her eyes were quite frightening. "And I got in because I have a _key_." He said, baiting her. "How else would I get in?" He forced himself to laugh softly at her, hoping to make her feel insulted and belittled.

"_L_? How did you get a key?"

"Miss Graham" He said in a sigh, "I really need to get this camera up. L only gave me a short time frame and I'm afraid I'm behind."

Flabbergasted by his impudence she grabbed his arm roughly and led him from the room. Matt winced at the vice like grip she had on him. _You'll bruise me_, he thought. But this was the moment he wanted. It was all going according to plan. Unless she took him straight to L. That was a possibility. He hoped against it. _Please take me to Roger. _

On the other end , Mello listened to Matt's voice egging Mrs. Graham on. He was a little amused at Matt's choice in words. No one had ever talked to Mrs. Graham with such disrespect. When he heard her speaking to Roger he frowned. Here it was. The moment was coming. He glanced up Near and Kei. "Get ready. He's in Roger's office." The two boys stiffened, stealing a glance at one another.

Graham pushed Matt's chest so that he fell into the chair across from Roger's desk. Roger sighed, lifting his hands to rest his chin upon. This was the fourth child she brought into his office this week. He was getting a little sick of seeing Graham. When he realized the kid was Matt he frowned even more. He and Mello had been doing so well to stay out of trouble. Oh well… What goes up must come down.

Roger scratched his face bored, "What has he done?"

"I caught that boy placing cameras into my office. I don't know why but he says that L put him up to it."

Roger froze. He had highly hoped L would not go through with this. This is exactly what he feared. "L wouldn't do such a thing." Yet looking into Matt's eyes Roger found that to be a lie. The boy looked guilty. Roger knew L put him up to it. "Mrs. Graham, I assure you, L would never compromise the privacy contract with his teachers or faculty. Matt was only up to his usual teenage shenanigans. _Weren't_ you, Matt?" _Lie_, he thought. _Lie your ass off Matt_, _please._

The teen shook his head. "No. L asked me to place cameras into her office and room. She is under suspicion just as the entire staff of Wammy's is under suspicion. "

Roger coughed and tried to clear his throat. Damn that kid! "Matt, you know that isn't true!"

Graham folded her skinny arms and announced, "That had better not be true. I did my time in Federal prison!"

Matt shrugged uncaring. "L is trying to solve a case. Cut him some slack."

"Case?" She asked.

"Yes. You think Roger wasn't lying when he said the teachers that we've lost to heart attacks were coincidences? Nope, that was a lie. Someone at this school could be a new Kira, L is trying to figure out who."

Roger, who was stumbling trying to find words, burst in, "Now that's a lie! Matt… Matt.. Please." He closed his eyes to calm himself. He was desperate to lower the severity of these accusation against L. "You are only placing yourself in more trouble, Matt. Explain the truth to Mrs. Graham. She caught you placing a _toy_ camera into her office. Apologize and I will assign detention."

_No! That's not enough. _Matt looked at Mrs. Graham praying she'd lose control of her temper.

Graham looked back at him distrustfully. "I don't believe it."

Matt breathed out air he didn't realize he was holding in.

The teacher continued. "He claims to have had a key. Explain _that, _Roger."

"Well… He must have-"

"I don't believe anything your going to say. Who the hell does L think he is spying on me? Or anyone else for that matter! I signed a contract to work for him. We made a compromise. I won't be under suspicion for anything. I'd tell him that myself if he'd ever show his face around here. Why is he up in that room of Mello's hiding?"

Roger's eyes to glare at Matt. _Thank you for nothing, you brat. I'm getting a migraine. _"What do you want from me, Mrs. Graham? I don't know."

"I want an explanation. Not from you. You never know what's going on around here. I demand you call L in here and have him explain himself."

Matt almost grinned. This was all coming together so perfectly. "Oh and Watari." He said, gaining the attention. "Him too. Just saying. He is L's elder. He certainly holds responsibility somewhere seeing as this is _his _school. Wouldn't you say Mrs. Graham?"

She nodded up an down as a light of epiphany entered her eyes. "Yeah… Yes. I want to speak to Watari. I want to know what's going on around here!"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. Sit down. I'll call them both."

Matt was more than ecstatic, yet he had the feeling as if a pile of rocks were in his belly and it was getting worse. He wasn't ready to face the wrath of L.

Back on the other end was Mello, carefully listening in. He thought Matt was doing a superb job. He worried about him facing L though. L was going to be furious. When the sound of Roger's office door slammed opened and shut, Mello heard Matt pretended to wipe his chin on his shoulder as he whispered carefully, "Go. Fifteen minutes."

Mello looked up at Near and Kei. They stood, and he led them out the room quietly and up the stairs to his room.

Matt shivered as L's eyes fell onto him. _Pathetic_, L thought. _He couldn't do a simple task as place the cameras up unseen. "_Yes Roger?"

Roger explained the situation, eyeing L unpleasantly the whole time, with a sort of 'I warned you this could happen' look imprinted on his face. All the while Mrs. Graham occasionally tossed in her own opinions. Watari stood in the back as if nothing concerned him, but Mrs. Graham wasn't having none of it.

"This is your school." She stated as fact to Watari. "You should have control over it."

"Miss." He stated with much respect, "I have placed this school under the best authority. Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Yes! Yes, I am. And you!" She turned to L, pointing at him and waving finger, "_L_. You signed a contract with me eight years ago. This certainly breaches the line of privacy. Need I fetch it for you so you can be reminded?"

L placed his hands casually into his pockets. "Mrs. Graham, Matt was acting of his own volition, for whatever reasons. Perhaps another scam between he and Mello."

The teen rolled his eyes. _Of course, throw me under the bus, L._

L continued on, his voice smooth, "I gave no such orders. I remember our contract well. There is not a line on that piece of paper I do not recall."

"You are a liar." She sneered at him. "I am insulted. I did not work under the American FBI for thirty years to have my intelligence questioned."

Suddenly L seemed to drop his fake politeness to her. He was now standing tall and facing her head on as he declared, "You are also a convict. Need I remind you Graham that without my contract you were to receive life in prison? Shall we discuss terminating the contract? I have a copy just in my room. I'll go get it."

She backed down instantly, shrinking away from the dark haired, slouching man. "No I, I wasn't going that far…I mean I don't-"

"Oh? You seemed to be pushing awfully hard to have this contract broken. Am I wrong? Maybe you'd like to go back…."

This seemed to frighten her. "No. I, I suppose maybe I jumped to conclusions…"

"Perhaps you have."

She wrung her hands nervously, looking from one person to the next in the room before wrapping her hand on the door knob and turning it. "We could just go with the day of detention. Kids, you know… If you'll excuse me, I have a class."

Matt couldn't believe how fast she moved out of the room. L was rather frightening when he wanted to be. Matt wasn't going to cover for him however, "I did not act on my own, Roger. L told me to place up those cameras."

L eyed him dangerously for that open, uncalled for confession.

Roger sighed. "I'm aware Matt. He spoke with me before hand. Good job, L. I told you this would happen. Now do you, for even a split second, think she will ever trust us again? That she won't mention this to the others?"

"Roger I know you are angry, but she was one teacher. She is a bit of an eccentric as well. Who will believe over dramatic, Mrs. Graham? Not even the children take her seriously."

Matt shrugged, that was certainly true. "I was only following orders. Will I still get detention?" Matt glanced at the plastic little clock sitting on Roger's desk. _Three minutes left. _

Roger nodded, "Afraid so. She will demand punishment to be handed out accordingly. If that is all she asks. L I don't know what to say. Those criminals working in our halls may gain forces and demand you go under scrutiny as well."

L laughed. "That will never happen. I won't allow it. I'm not a criminal. They don't deserve rights to privacy no matter what their contracts may say."

Roger looked bored as he looked from in infuriating L to a stoic Matt, to a very, very, tired Watari. Roger thought a moment, then decided to bring up a topic he was concerned with, "By the way… Since I have you all in here… May I ask why the hell you hacked into my system? I don't much appreciate it. All you had to do was ask."

"What?" All three spoke at the same time.

Roger nodded, "The computer system. Someone keeps hacking into it. They try not to leave traces but it's someone with low hacking skills, because it's a botched job. I can only assume, Matt here is the culprit. Right? I demand to know what you want so badly."

They shook their heads. Watari spoke first, "No one gave any orders to hack into the system. There is no need when I have the codes."

L nodded, "I would have simply went to Watari for any information."

They looked at Matt. "Don't look at me! I haven't done it. I barely can log on to the internet with that two year old laptop. When a laptop is that old, in the technology world we call her an antique. It's behind the times. It's slow, it's-"

"Shut up." L brought his fingers to his temples. "This is not good."

Roger sighed again, "I'll say. I'll have a tracer put on immediately to track this person down. I didn't before because I thought it was Matt under your orders. I didn't want anyone to know about that. Your foolish camera idea was bad enough if they found out."

"My idea for surveillance was not _foolish_. You are underestimating the full situation here. There is someone under this roof committing murders,"

"So because of that I'm to jeopardize everything we have build here at Wammy's?"

While L and Roger bickered with one another, Watari glanced down at Matt. The boy was fidgeting, looking around nervous and scared, but mostly at the clock. He took pity on him, "You're excused, Son. No detention."

Matt smiled, and standing, grabbing his camera and gym bag. He took once last glance at the men in the room as well as the clock. He figured it would be awhile before L or Watari left Roger's office. Roger was fuming and daring L to place a camera in _his _office. L laughed saying he would if Watari would allow it.

Quietly, Matt opened the door, but L caught him before his first foot was out. "You are walking out now, Matt, but later tonight I want to talk with you. Don't forget."

Matt nodded, hearing the disappointment in L's words. He had a hunch what that talk was going to be about. He pushed it to the back of his mind, then calmly, he shut the door behind him. He leaned against it as he let out a shaky breath. _Thank God that's over with. Not as bad as I thought it would be. _Of course, he knew the worse had probably yet to come. Now he had to go face Mello, Near and Kei.

According to the time he gave them, the boys would still be in the room, seeing they had a minute left. With knew information he whispered into the device, "Times up. And there's something new. Someone has hacked into the computer systems."

As he moved into Near's room, his heartbeat sped up. He sat at Near's desk and dropped the gym bag, beginning to bite his nails, which he hadn't remembered ever doing since he was a kid.

When the boy came slowly into the room, shutting the door behind them, Matt dropped his hand and inspected their faces. Near looked to be contemplating, Kei was unreadable and Mello looked to Matt with a smirk, "You were right." He said. "That has to be Kira."

They all sat in silenced shock then, thinking over everything and waiting for someone else to take the turn to speak for they didn't know what to say.

After awhile, Matt decided to speak first, "So now that you all believe me… what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Near asked, sitting down on the floor and opening a black container filled with hundreds of die. He grabbed a handful and began to stack them into a tower.

"About Kira." Matt couldn't believe how quiet they were.

"What about him?"

"What should we _do_? Should we tell Roger? Near, you said if I was telling the truth then L committed a crime. Right? We should tell Roger. "

Near's lips stretched into a half smile, "I don't know about that."

"Yeah." Kei agreed. "What I saw wasn't exactly a monster. I don't think he'd hurt anyone. He hasn't a Death Note and L seems to have him… trained, for a lack of a better word. You said L was keeping him as a pet. Well, that's as it seems. No harm really seems to be done. We was… kind of like, well…a puppy."

The three laughed subtly looking away and trying to cover it up behind their hands. Matt looked at them all appalled and confused. Kei continued, "Matt he is perfectly harmless. Nothing to worry about. Seriously. Don't worry. He sat when we said sat, stood when we said stood. He fetched the pen I threw for him. He's even got on a collar. He is completely, _harmless_."

Mello smiled at Matt to assure him. "It's okay Matt."

_Okay? They got it all wrong_! "No. It's not okay. You don't understand. This isn't right. It's all wrong."

Mello moved to Matt and wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright, Matt. I think the kids are safe. I know he should have been executed, but we have to trust L. He wouldn't allow Kira to hurt anyone. It looks like he really has everything under control. What he should focus on, is finding out who has hacked into the systems."

Matt was growing frantic. Near and Kei watched as Matt shook his head back and forth and run his fingers through his hair while Mello tried to console him by rubbing his back.

_No. No. No! , _he screamed in his head. _I can't believe them_. After all the trouble he just went through, they misunderstood the whole reasoning behind it. "Forget hackers for a moment. L doesn't have any control over anything, even himself. I don't think L even knows what he's doing anymore. He's changed. He's kept Kira like a _real _dog. It's like, like he's punishing him for something _other_ than his murders. Like on a personal level. Like …." While Matt tried to find the right word, Near watched him carefully, as he sat a single dice on top of another, calculating, trying to figure Matt out.

Kei narrowed his eyes as it hit him hard. "Matt…" He whispered cautiously. The gamer stared at his shoes. Guarding his words carefully, Kei continued, "When you wanted us to know Kira was still alive and living upstairs with L, was it because you worried about L allowing a criminal to escape his punishment, _or_, was it because you maybe wanted to _help_ said criminal?"

Matt sucked in a deep breath. _Time to take a chance on them _"M-maybe…"

Mello's eyes widened and they all looked at Matt who refused to meet their eyes with his guilty ones. Kei smirked, "What did you think we'd do? Break him out?" Kei laughed.

"I thought…" Matt didn't know for sure what he had thought. The words weren't coming.

Mello watched him sadly, feeling for him. Matt obviously was trying to do the right thing. But what did he want, to let Kira go? That was absurd.

Near gave his opinion, finishing the tower and creating another. "I wouldn't worry about Kira. He seemed fine, and content, to me."

Mello nodded with a small shrug, "Matt he's a murderer. Allowing him to live secretly is, well, more than generous of L."

_Generous? _"How is treating him like a dog generous? He makes him wear nothing, he barely feeds him and when he does he eats from a real dog dish. He has scars on the backs of his legs.. It's inhumane."

"Well." Kei said, "if it was _me, _I would rather be a dog than dead. If you ask me, he has it too good for a killer. Besides I don't recall hearing him complain."

"Yes." Near replied, "I have to agree. Mello's use of the word generous was more than fitting. He is a mass murderer, he should be punished for his crimes. I think this is weak on L's part, though, if anything. He deserved nothing less than death."

With his foot Matt kicked over the two dice towers. The sounded was a loud clattering of small pieces hitting the floor. Mello grabbed Matt's shoulder to keep him steady and in place, just in case the gamer decided he was going to go for Near. "Matt, look they're right. You're standing up for something. You're caring, and showing emotions about things other than video games, but he's a killer. It doesn't matter what happens to him."

"Doesn't matter? He's human Mello. And L has dehumanized him. He doesn't complain because it's like L's brainwashed him to think it's all okay."

"So? That's nothing. He deserved to die! He killed people. If you want to care about something, fight for something, go up their and demand L go through with the original sentencing. I will still support you, but only in that."

Matt shook him off, "Just because he's a criminal doesn't mean he deserves to be treated like this. It's torture. Didn't you see the backs of his legs? They're scars!" He took a deep breath before finishing, "His wrists are hurt now. I don't know why. L is hurting him. L isn't L anymore. He's lost himself in, I don't know, maybe hatred or something, but I can't sit by and watch it happen."

Near stayed calm as his destroyed towers lay in ruins on the floor. He stood up, dusted off his pajamas. "Leave it alone, Matt."

"I can't. I can't when I know it's wrong. You told me yesterday that L taught you justice. Well, he taught me too. And what's happening right now to Kira is _not _justice."

Near gazed hard at Matt. "No. You're right, it's not. Justice would have seen to his death from the very beginning. That fact that L is treating him so kindly is almost an outrage. He is a murderer. He took the lives of innocents as well as the guilty. Anyone who did not amount to his perfect world was executed. His vile crimes are unforgivable. He is a horrible person who should be _dead_."

This irked something inside the gamer. "No he's not!" He yelled, " He dropped the crime rate. You can't deny that."

"No one can." Kei admitted, and coming back into the heated debate, "but that's no excuse. He's a killer. L chose right in making him a dog. He's an animal."

"You don't even know him."

Kei laughed and Mello and Near looked at Matt with shock at his choice of words, "Know him? I don't have to know him, Matt. I know what's he's _done_."

"Stop saying that! It isn't _all_ of him. He isn't all bad. There's more to him than the Death Note. He's gentle, and he listened to me, and he's really smart and he has these eyes that light up when-"

Mello's hand dropped from Matt's should in horror, as if it were on fire. Matt stopped talking as he slowly realized all eyes were fixed solely on him. Kei leaned back on the headboard of the bed he was sitting on and Near stepped away from him, stepping on a die in the process and almost slipping before catching himself.

The room held an eerie moment of silence. Everything was perfectly still as the new fact sunk in for everyone except for Matt, who looked at Near in confusion. Matt thought he never heard silence so loud. His heart pounded in his ears.

Near bit his bottom lip and twirled a strand of hair. This was interesting. Certainly no one suspected it. "Oh…. My…. God…." He whispered, unbelieving it.

"What?" Matt asked. Why were they gaping at him? What did he do?

"You have feelings for him." Near answered quietly, with a touch of shock still in his voice.

Instinctively, Matt's eyes shot to Mello who's mouth was hanging partly open, mentally begging Matt to say it wasn't true. Yet Matt stood their in a daze. His memories flashed back to that shared kiss between him and Kira. It felt so good. So soft but then here was Mello gazing at him, waiting for an answer.

"I…" He couldn't find any words. Nothing came out.

Near joined Kei in a small laugh. "You can't even deny it." Kei acknowledged.

"I… My feelings… I mean I don't… know…"

"You don't _know_?" Mello demanded. "You don't know?"

"Mello I-"

Mello's chest was heaving, tears were glazing over his eyes, "After everything that's happened? After what we" His finger pointed to Matt then back at himself, "have been through? The holding hands? The kissing? You said…" Mello suddenly stopped talking as he stood tall realizing something else. "What have you done?"

"What?" Matt was confused again.

"What… have you, done?" The sentence was slow, carefully spoken. Kei and Near watched the two boys like it was a TV program. "Matt?"

"It…" Matt looked at Kei and Near for help but the two said nothing. Kei waved his hand for Matt to keep going. He turned back to Mello and he ached. He physically ached. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to hurt himself for hurting Mello. "Mello.. It was just a kiss. It wasn't anything like what you think. It was something I didn't mean to do. It was like an accident."

Mello's hands tightened into fists. He suddenly pulled the earpiece out, shoved it all at Matt. "You held your hand out to me and asked me to follow you blindly. And I _followed_ you…"

There was just so much hurt in Mello's eyes. "Mello I didn't plan on-"

"Me finding out?"

"No! Let me finish. It's not like that. My feelings for him aren't like the feelings I have for you."

"So you _do_have feelings for Kira?" Kei asked.

Near smiled at Kei's nerve.

Mello pushed past Matt, storming out. Matt moved after him but Near grabbed his wrist. "I'd let him go. Mello needs to cool down."

"Near, it's not like that. Kira and I are friends. That's all."

Near's eyes narrowed. "Friends with a murderer? You sound like you are protecting him. Matt if I were you I would be very, _very_, careful, in my choice of words right now."

Matt stiffened as Near's fingers tightened at the seriousness the situation had taken. "What do you mean?"

"You've lied quite a bit now, Matt. You're admitting to having feeling for that killer. If we should tell Roger anything at all… it's that the one most suspicious for committing murders at Wammy's right now is _you_."

Matt rolled his eyes. This was ludicrous. He was not the Wammy Killer!

Near tried to make himself more clear for Matt to understand, "No more has died since your return from L's. I call that highly suspicious. You stood back knowing L has committed this crime of allowing a murderer to live. You were silent about it for quite some time. Why _now_are you confessing Kira is alive? Guilt? Has Kira really gotten close to you? If he has, how can I trust you aren't sharing in his believes? Don't you see? No one can now. Especially your precious Mello."

Matt yanked his wrist free. Screw Near right now. He had to find Mello.

Kei looked at Near after Matt had ran out of the room. Near picked up a die and seemed to be studying it. Kei watched him closely, "That was almost too easy. Mello is so over dramatic." Kei shook his head at the situation, black hair slipping into his eyes. "I was almost turned against Matt myself. I don't think we have to really worry about Matt anymore. He played his part, rather well, and now we've separated him from Mello."

Near continued looking at the die. It was small, and he thought of the powerful kick Matt gave that sent his towers down so hard. "Don't be so quick to underestimate Matt. We've never seen him so emotional. We don't know what he will do now. Also, do not count on Mello being angry for too long. Those two are stuck together like glue. Besides we have a much bigger problem now…"

Kei looked concerned, "Oh? What's that?"

"Mello mentioned a hacker. Remember? That means you did a poor job, Kei. I am dissapointed in you. However, we need to make our move _now_, while Matt and Mello are distracted with each other."

Kei blinked nervously. "_Now_?"

"Yes. Right now."


	21. Chapter 21

Watari followed a fuming L into Mello's bedroom. The door was shut and locked. Kira sat on the floor by the balcony doors, his legs pulled to his chest and his face down, only looking up when the two entered the room. He was so glad to see his Master L and Watari. People had been in the room! When he saw his Master enter the room he flew to him, wrapping his arms around his waist instinctively. "Master."

L cut him off quickly. "Not now Kira." L pushed him off and bit into his thumb nail, the wheels in his turning. Roger could be so infuriating! As well as Watari. "I can't believe you." He admitted in an accusing tone. "Or Matt. That boy is no longer a successor of mine. Not anymore. He betrayed me. He allowed himself to be caught on purpose. I _know_ he did."

" I doubt Matt met you any real harm. I told you this was a possibility." He gave a heavy, fearful sigh, "It would not surprise me if there was an uprising from all of your followers." L's shoulders squared at the thought but he said nothing and so Watari kept talking, "You can't be angry with Matt. He was doing what he believed was right. He's just a child."

"Those", L laughed, "are not children. They were handpicked by us to take my place someday. To be Justice. A warning before he threw me out to the alligators would have been nice."

Watari could only take so much. "Oh L." He said. "He told you he did not want to do this. He _told _you he didn't agree with the idea. You knew from the beginning what you were risking by asking him to place cameras about the school. If you want to be angry with anyone," he pointed a finger straight at L, "try starting with yourself."

L sat end of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. The springs bounced softly under his wait as he looked unbelievably up at the man who had single handedly raised him. L tried to explain how it wasn't his fault why this plan went wrong. "This setback is not my fault. I thought Matt would-"

"What?" The old man interrupted, "Obey you without a single question, thought or opinion? These boys are _not_ robots L, they have a mind of their own. It's about time they started using them. Perhaps that is where I went wrong with _you_…"

L looked up into the eyes of Watari. He saw the wrinkles and the sagging skin. Watari sighed heavily, "Perhaps all of this is my fault."

"What are you saying?"

"Look at you. You've went against Interpol. My advice. Roger. Even Justice itself to have what you wanted. You're whole life I've kept you on a leash. Kept you from socially interacting with others. I taught you everything I could think of that one must know in this dangerous business but… I guess I forgot empathy. Loyalty. Trust. Sympathy. I forgot to show you how to be _human_."

L's dark eyes blinked. "Watari those things are not taught. It's instinct."

"No L, it's taught. If you're never shown it, how can you know what it is? That's where I went wrong. I thought by keeping you impassive to the world, you would not feel desire to go lenient on those who did not deserve it. I thought it would keep you strong against thieves, murderers, convicts and the like. Instead it's turned you into a criminal yourself. I lost count on the rules you've broken starting the day you faked his death."

L's eyes widened and Kira watched from where he stood almost between them. A moment passed before Watari began again, "You're harboring the most dangerous man on the face of the planet. You have put us all in danger this time. I don't know if I can sit by and watch you develop into this arrogant, selfish man that you have seemed to become any longer."

"Watari if you don't like my methods, then I suggest you get out."

"I will." Watari-no-Quillish Wammy- stepped to the door. As his hand laid upon the handle firmly, slowly turning it, he spared a quick glance over at the one wearing the collar. "And you call _him _the animal."

Kira winced as the door slammed shut, then turned to his Master to see his reaction. L watched the door close with wide eyes as his heart pounded in that oh so familiar rhythm. …_Mon-ster_… It beat continuously as he stared at the door. Watari had never walked out on him. Not really.

L brought two fingers to his temple, standing and taking a few steps away from Kira as he tried to ignore the way he could now feel himself splitting into two pieces. He was torn. So torn between the things he was taught and the guilt and the frustration welling inside of him, mixed with more emotions he didn't even know the names of.

_It doesn't matter what I feel_, he thought, trying to convince and justify himself against Watari's outlandish accusation. _It doesn't matter if he was a father figure for me my whole life. That doesn't make him right. Kira was already an animal when he asked to be a pet. I just made him mine._

_Matt should have followed orders as he was told by a superior. Matt was out of line, betraying the entire name of L. And Interpol, the UN, and every country deceived by Kira's faked death are nothing. They didn't catch the criminals. They didn't risk their very lives. No. That was L Lawliet behind the many fake names they gave him. It was always, always, L Lawliet who caught the criminals…He gave up his life to be L.._

Yet, somehow, despite what L was struggling to keep believing, when he looked back at Kira, who was watching him with honest worry etched in his features, the boy's amber eyes reflected like a mirror once again, and L could see his own black eyes shinning inside light shades of amber.

Monster.

Monster.

_But he's a criminal! I'm justice. _They_ made me justice. I didn't ask for it like he did! He's Kira, and I'm Justice and I've won. And Matt is… Matt is unpredictable. If he is thinking on his own and acting on his own, then he's a loose cannon that can't be trusted. _

But again, L looked into Kira's eyes. They were confused and hurt, but mostly scared. They worried for L.

Remembering how they had sex, and how it was offered to him, given away like a gift, he lifted his hand to feel the bulky, metal collar around Kira's thin neck. The little tracking light was flashing a faint red, as if this trained dog would dare go anywhere…

Kira took L's hand. "Master.." He wanted to tell his Master L everything. That it was all okay now because he knew who the owner of the notebook was. He'd seen him in person and saw that he had no life span. He wanted to tell him what he thought to be the truth about the Death Note Matt had brought him. He was finally useful, but Master L only kept hushing him to be quiet until suddenly, Master L was crying.

Such small tears fell from L's eyes that they were hardly tears at all. He was so torn between himself mentally that he physically ached inside. He wanted to vomit and he didn't know why.

Kira froze at this. He dropped his Master's hand as L began to speak, "I am leaving you here alone again. I need to speak to Watari. Stay in this room. I will know if you leave. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. But I need to tell you-"

"Not now."

Kira knew his Master was hurting, but he also knew that he had to tell him _now_. It was important. "_Please_, I know who-"But L had already pushed Kira out of his way as he left to find Watari, shutting and locking the door on the way out.

Kira stood their a long while thinking. He knew who the one L was looking for was. The boy stood in this very room today. Closing his eyes, Kira pictured the boy's face perfectly, for he forced himself to remember as much as possible. He recalled how their eyes met like a whispered secret between them. The one with no life span.

Somehow, finding the willpower, the strength in mind and body, Kira moved his feet, taking tiny baby steps across the room to the hidden panel behind the wall. He knew what he had to do as he turned to the shinigami floating just behind him. "You've seen him open this haven't you, Ryuk? What's the combination to the safe the two Death Notes are in? It would take me too long to go through every possibility."

Ryuk laughed his usual cackle, "Why should I tell you that?"

Kira squared his shoulders and spoke in a deep domineering voice, "Because if you don't I will go to the bathroom, break the mirror, use the broken pieces to slit my wrists and die. If I'm dead you won't get to stick around here in the human world. You will miss the sure to be interesting ending to all of this. It would be a shame really, to make it this far and not get to see the final ending."

The kid had a good point. "Alright. Alright. I don't remember it all. It was something like 6-24-32."

Kira blinked. " In that order? Left or right?"

" I don't know. That's all I can remember."

Kira turned back to the little combination lock on the safe. He took it in his hand, analyzing the dial before sighing. "I'll have to try all the possibilities out one at a time…It might take me a little while, but I think I can do this for him."

_I can finally be useful._

Matt found Mello face down in Kei's pillow. It was the only place Mello could have privacy. Matt looked at his unmade bed and felt his stomach tighten as he knew Mello purposely fell into _Kei's_ bed.

"Mello I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that." Matt waited for Mello to speak. Seconds passed and nothing came. "I care about you. You know that."

Still, there came nothing from the blonde who lay on the bed, face down on the pillow, shoulders shaking almost invisibly. Matt knew he was crying and he knew it took a hell of a lot to make the tough Mello cry.

"I'm sorry." He confessed, remembering how he pulled away during the kiss when remembering Mello. "I don't know why I did it."

This irked a response from the blonde. He sat up in what seemed like warp speed to the gamer, "You don't know why you kissed a cold blooded serial killer?" He demanded.

Matt froze. He hadn't expected _that_. "No."

"You are such a liar, Matt!" Mello gave a shaky laugh before running his fingers through his hair and wiping his face. "Did he get close to you during that time at L's?"

Matt couldn't lie about that. Kira and Matt played what L called "fetch", and they played tennis together. Though Kira was quiet during the games he at times held small smirks to himself when Matt barely tapped the ball with his racket. But this was not something Mello wanted to hear. "He's my friend."

Mello shook his head. He could not believe his ears. "You kissed him."

"It was a mistake." It felt weird admitting that; like a betrayal to Kira. But for Matt a betrayal to Mello was much worse. He knew the kiss was wrong even when he was kissing him. It was a loss of control during a moment that was running on pure adrenaline. He would have kissed anyone sitting there at the time. He was excited someone was listening without interrupting to tell him how great L was, or how fantastic it would be to actually _be_ L. How great it would be to be justice, put away criminals, and not just the one who sets up the cameras, voice recorders, tracking devices and hacks into systems.

Matt felt like a somebody with Kira.

Mello's voice dropped to an acidic tone. "_Well_, I hate to be bearer of bad news, but your _friend_ took innocent lives. People who could have had a second chance."

Matt sighed, angry at Mello for shoving that back at his face. "You honestly think I could forget? Near reminded me five dozen times within the last two days. I know what he is. I also know _who_ he is. I also know you are the one I care about most. Be mad if you want, Mello. Dude, even hate me for this. Just don't desert me, alright? Not now."

Mello scooted over on the bed so that Matt, who felt like crying too, could sit beside him, "I am mad at you, Matt. I feel like you tricked me."

"I didn't trick you."

"You did. You made it seem as though you were just trying to prove L had Kira alive upstairs; a dangerous thing. But that wasn't it. You were wanting to help, weren't you? You thought we'd all be on your side and then together we would all go tell Roger on L."

"I had no intentions on tricking you Mello. Why do you think I finally admitted he was alive? From the beginning I wanted to help him. As well as L. L isn't-"

"Shut up. Stop blaming L. Kira is a killer. That's where the word Kira derives from." Mello looked up and strait into Matt's eyes, "_And you put your mouth on it_."

Matt looked away embarrassed, his cheeks flushed. His voice whispered, "You make him sound like something dirty."

"He _is_ something dirty. He has blood all over his hands. And you want me to break him free. I can't believe you."

"He doesn't know the severity of what he's done is all. I don't think he is all that bad. Maybe he was just misguided."

"Oh my god! Now your making excuses for him.."

Matt frowned. "Not everything is black and white Mello."

"You don't know what's under that collar Matt. You're just feeling sorry for him. If you knew _the severity of what he's done _you wouldn't feel this way."

Matt was tired of these long conversations and arguments. He took a deep breath and declared, "I asked you to follow me.. I still am. I need you in this."

Mello tried to side with him. He just couldn't. "I already followed you once Matt. And you lied. I can't do it again."

L opened Watari's door very slowly, peeking into the room before entering. Watari was packing a suitcase. He had heard the door, "If you can do this without me, L. Do it without me."

L frowned as he watched the old man stuff socks, shirts, and ties into the black case followed by books, a picture frame of a woman L never knew the name of, and a journal. "Watari.. I never meant to be so cold to you."

"L I raised you. You are a man now. You make your own decisions."

"I do. I Will. You made me Justice. I will continue to be so."

Watari closed his eyes. He was so tired and frustrated with all of this mess. "L get rid of him if you want to keep yourself safe. As well as the children."

"Kira is not going to harm anyone."

"No? If he falls into the hands of this new Kira?"

L shrugged as if it didn't matter. "He takes orders from only me."

"He has a brain L. You are the Master and you are in control. What happens if the Master is no longer in control? I ask you that."

Sighing, and shutting the door behind him, L made his way over next to Watari. "You are worrying far too much. No more murders have even been committed recently. I have both Death Notes. Therefore, everything is in my control."

Watari shook his head and he closed the case. "You seem so sure of yourself. As if you could never be wrong."

"I am never wrong, Watari."

Watari frowned as he turned to L, facing him with deep sympathy. "I am sorry, L. I wish you the best of luck. I own this school, and I will trust you to find this new killer and to prosecute him, however, I will not stand by and watch. I can't stand it no longer. I won't be apart of…. Of…."

L looked on in horror as Watari suddenly lost his breath and clutched his chest. His eyes watered at the corners. He began to crumble to his knees but L caught him and lowered him safely to the floor. "Watari! Watari look at me, don't close your eyes."

But the man was already gone. He left the world now, quicker than he had come into it. He was still as L clutched at him, screaming at him to hold on. "Please… Hold on Quillish. Hold on. For me. Hold on."

L started to grab for the cell phone in his back pocket to call for help but he knew the man was gone. He knew it was too late and his hand fell from his pocket limply. Single tears spilled down his cheeks. He pulled Watari closer to his chest, the only man who had been there almost his entire life, and cried against the shoulder. "Quill… Quill no… No. No no no…" He could say nothing else as he ached. _Physically_, ached.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't get enough air! Like a little boy he wiped at the tears burning in his eyes. How could Watari do this? How could he die _now_? He never needed him more than any other moment in his life than right then.

Wait.

The wheels in his brain began to turn slowly, beginning to work again.

A heart attack?

This new person. But how? L had their Death Note…

Quickly he scrambled up to his feet and ran, stumbling over his own steps and almost falling down twice, back to the room with Kira. He unlocked the door, slinging it open to see-

Kira standing there. The Death Note in his hands. A pen in his left. Ryuk, floating behind Kira, smirked playfully. "Uh oh, Kira."

L saw red and blue.

Grief and anger.

They mixed liked deadly, poisonous chemicals inside his veins, spreading with every thump of his heart.

Kira turned his head to L, the pen in his hand paused quickly, "Master I-"

He didn't have time to finish. L was on him in a matter of two seconds. L flew at him, grabbed him by the shoulders and slung him up against the wall. "What the hell have you done!"

Kira's face contorted with fear. "I-I-" His words were cut off when L punched him square in the jaw. He slid to the floor as his hands flew to his face out of instinct and he rubbed his aching jaw. "Master…_please_.." He whispered. "I only wanted to help. You said, you said, y-you wanted help."

Not listening, L had grabbed him again, slinging him this time down onto the chest board on the table with a bang. The little pieces went scattering to the floor. The remaining pawns pressed into Kira's back painfully, bruising the skin and mashing into his shoulder blades. The laptop flipped off the edge, landing onto the floor.

"What the hell have you done!" L screamed at him once again.

"You don't understand! It's not-" Once again he was cut off as L's fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. Purple was all L Lawliet could see through his anguished tears. He had never experienced raw emotion like this. "You killed him! He took up for you and now he's dead. What have you done?"

Kira didn't understand. All he knew was that he couldn't breath. His fingers scratched at his Master's, trying with any strength that he could find to pry them off. His feet swung back and forth, he couldn't feel the floor. God the chess pieces were killing him! L was killing him!

"How could you do it? How could you kill Watari!"

Kira heard that. His eyes widened in shock. Ryuk was laughing so much it seemed as if he was going mad.

" I should have killed you from the very start1" L screamed through his tears with a deep hatred, "I should have locked you up the day I first set my eyes on you, you murderous bastard." L squeezed harder with every word he spat at Kira.

Something inside Kira snapped like a twig. A voice was back in his head with no recognizable owner but his own.

_Go for the eyes. _Whispered the voice. _You'll die. _

Kira fought against it. _No! It'll hurt Master!_

L's fingers tightened if it was possible.

_You're running out of oxygen…_

_He just doesn't understand._

_Fight. You'll die. I'll die. _

_I'll die!_

It was a rough and challenging struggle, but Kira got his hands to reach up to L's face. With his fingers bent, the nails scratched across the surface of L's skin at first, before digging in and drawing blood out of L's cheeks, forehead and just below his left eye. Out of pain, L cried out and was forced to let go in order to protect them.

Gasping for breath, Kira sprung up from the table and ran, the voice dying away. He reached the balcony doors with nowhere to go. He turned on his heals and they faced one another, L staring into his eyes. Both panted, standing still.

L spoke first, "You are a killer. I should have listened to him about you. I never should have allowed you to live. I should have left you in that cell."

Kira said nothing as he totally agreed. "You don't understand." He breathed, frightened to his very core. _Watari dead?_ "You don't understand…" He said again. "I didn't…" _Watari? "_No I couldn't… I'm not the one…"

L wasn't listening anymore. He cornered Kira, grabbed his arms easily, as Kira wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore, and positioned them behind the pet's back. L promised, "When this is over, you _will_ face the death penalty as you should have. If I don't lose my temper again and shoot you directly in the face myself."

L cuffed Kira. "But you don't understand." Kira begged. "I didn't do it. I didn't. I couldn't have killed anyone." He desperately tried to make L see it.

L pushed him to the floor. Then leaving the pet a moment, he searched for and found the cloth bag from the plane ride, as well as the gauze from the first aid kit. "Please!" Kira continued, though L was refusing to hear him out. "I can explain what I was doing. That's not my Death Note. That's the one Matt found. You have to know. It's a _fa_-" L stuffed the gauze into the boy's mouth and stuffed the bag over his head muffling any sounds.

L took a deep breath. He was hurting so bad and he was so angry. How could he leave Kira alone with the Death Notes? Watari had paid the price for L's incompetence. He hung his head sadly, tears spilling down again.

He had to find Roger. First, he had to make sure Kira didn't do anything else. He found the chains Kira wore on the plane at the back of the closet, then carefully and as quick as his hands could move he chained Kira's feet and hands, connecting them with a single, thick medal chain.

Satisfied, L stood and left the room. He locked the door, put the key in his back pocket and ran towards Roger's office to save time. He didn't know what he would say. How he could explain everything he had done. He could only imagine the look of horror on Roger's face when he told him.

He didn't bother to knock, instead he burst through Roger's door with, "Roger! Something has happened. I need to tell you…."

Roger was slumped over his desk, face down.

L's skin crawled. _No… _His mind begged. _No. _He moved towards Roger, placing his hand onto the pulse point of his neck. "No. No, You can't be."

"But he is."

Shocked at the voice behind him, L turned to face the voice's owner when something unseen, something powerful hit him on top of the head. The pain ran through his skull, down his spine and into his teeth.

Then the world turned black.

Kira trembled as the door slammed shut, causing the chains to rattle all around him. His brain felt like a spider web again. So many thoughts and feelings were running around inside of him. He could hear Ryuk's laughter dying down from somewhere in the room.

"Didn't quite go as you planned did it?" Ryuk taunted. "Nor did any of your plans if you really think about it." Ryuk burst into another round of laughter.

_So easily amused… _Kira thought.

The sound of the door unlocking and creaking open jerked Kira's head up to listen and shut Ryuk up.

Suddenly, footsteps made their way towards Kira very, very slowly. He shivered. He remembered those footsteps from today. He knew who was in front of him, but this wasn't the person with out a life span. His heartbeat sped up as cold fingers slipped under the cloth, and removed it from his head.

"God." The voice whispered.

Kira blinked fiercely against the bright light as he stared up at the small kid. The one with the name Nate Rivers floating in red letters above his head.


End file.
